Never Let Me Go
by Lady Bee
Summary: Um lobo solitário não sobrevive ao inverno e ambos estavam cansados de lutar por sobrevivência, cansados de perder o que amavam. Talvez isso fosse um sinal de que deviam seguir juntos.
1. Chapter 1

_**O Fim de uma Era**_

_**Looking out from underneath,**____**  
>Fractured moonlight on the sea<br>Reflections still look the same to me,**____**  
>As before I went under<strong>_

O dia era branco e frio como devia ser um dia de inverno. As cartas abertas em suas mãos contavam um segredo guardado a sete chaves por anos e agora muitas de suas perguntas tinham respostas concretas.

Jon observava os flocos de neve dançando na noite escura. Uma visão apaziguadora até certo ponto. Nostálgica e dolorosa também. Lembranças de dias mais simples povoavam a sua mente e agora tudo o que ele desejava era voltar ao início, quando ainda era o bastardo de Ned Stark. Nada além de um bastardo do Norte.

Quão abençoados eram aqueles dias simples. Dias em que escolhas podiam ser adiadas.

- Ficar olhando a neve não vai ajudar de nada, mas acho que já sabe disso. – a voz masculina familiar soou atrás dele. Tyrion caminhou até onde Jon estava, bamboleando até conseguir se acomodar numa das cadeiras da sala.

- Acho que até o senhor tem de concordar que é muita coisa para uma cabeça assimilar. – Jon respondeu.

- Família...Uma das maiores bênçãos na vida de um homem e também uma maldição. – o anão respondeu – Talvez eu não seja a melhor pessoa para aconselha-lo agora, mas acho que devia se sentir grato. Mesmo com esse segredo terrível, você foi amado. Tão amado que Ned Stark preferiu levar o segredo de sua origem para o túmulo só para protegê-lo. Isso é mais do que alguém tem o direito de querer da vida.

- E o que eu faço agora? – Jon perguntou com a voz grave e o peito apertado – Eu não sou...Eu não sou o que achei que era, também não sou o que essas cartas dizem.

- Você é o que sempre foi. – Tyrion respondeu – Um bastardo com uma boa dose de sangue Stark correndo nas veias, a única diferença é que agora você sabe que esta não é a parte importante. Você tem o sangue dos dragões, e que os deuses sejam bons, esta pode ser a única chance de manter os Sete Reinos unidos.

- Está sugerindo que eu me erga como uma pretendente ao trono? – Jon encarou o anão escandalizado – Não. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu sou um bastardo. Só um bastardo. O Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite e fiz um juramento.

- E este mesmo juramento diz que é seu dever defender o reino. Todos precisam de esperança agora que o inverno chegou. O reino sangra, aquele que você chamava de irmão está tão morto quanto Eddard Stark. Bran está limitado por suas pernas e Rickon é muito novo ainda. Como rei poderia fortalecer a Muralha outra vez e por fim a uma guerra que já dura cinco anos.

- O que está me pedindo é absurdo. – Jon disse com a voz insegura.

_**And it's peaceful in the deep,**____**  
>Cathedral where you cannot breathe,<strong>____**  
>No need to pray, no need to speak<strong>____**  
>Now I am under<strong>_

- É? – Tyrion ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas – Então me diga o que o levou a Patrulha da Noite se não a ambição de se tornar alguém. Você sonhava com o dia em que lorde Stark o nomearia defensor de alguma fortaleza menor, ou o dia em que todos olhariam para você e veriam alguém importante e não apenas o bastardo de Ned Stark. – a voz do anão era severa – É a sua chance, Jon. A chance de ser o equilíbrio entre as velhas tradições do Norte e o poder da casa Targaryen. A chance de se sentar no Trono de Ferro e provar para o mundo que você é mais do que um filho ilegítimo.

- E como eu tomaria este lugar? Quem me seguiria nesta loucura? Eu não tenho vassalos, não tenho poder algum além de algumas cartas com selos importantes. – Tyrion pousou a pequena mão sobre o ombro do rapaz e sorriu um sorriso grotesco, com sua boca deformada.

- Eu o seguiria. – ele disse – Ou se esqueceu de que eu sou um Lannister? Sou o melhor amigo que um pretenso rei pode ter.

- Por que? – Jon perguntou confuso.

- Por que eu tenho um fraco por bastardos, aleijados e coisas quebradas. Por que eu sei que é capaz de inspirar as pessoas, capaz de conquistar o respeito delas por suas ações a palavras. É inteligente e capaz de liderar. – o anão respondeu satisfeito – E eu estou certo de que Bran o apoiará também.

- Por que o Norte abandonaria sua autonomia enquanto reino pra se tornar uma parte de Westeros outra vez? Isso não vai acontecer. Jamais seguiriam um bastardo. – Jon insistiu.

- É compreensível que não saiba muito de política, Jon. – Tyrion riu – Felizmente nisso eu posso te ajudar de forma mais efetiva. Alianças podem ser construídas, rapaz. A forma mais fácil de fazer isso é pelo sangue e, os deuses são bons, você pode ter o que precisa bem de baixo do seu nariz.

- Do que está falando? – ele perguntou.

- Dá oportunidade de levar o Norte, as Terras do Rio e o Vale com você. – Tyrion disse satisfeito – Eu tomei a liberdade de falar com Bran e, apesar da resistência inicial, ele concorda que a ideia tem seu mérito. Agora me diga você, Jon. Está disposto a levar suas ambições adiante?

Jon respirou fundo e ponderou as palavras do anão e seus próprios desejos. Sentiu o coração acelerar e a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, pulsante e quente. Era um golpe baixo, era cruel...Era tentador.

Nada mudaria o que ele viveu, nem traria Ned Stark, Robb, Lyanna e Rhaegar de volta. Não mudaria a verdade, nem a tornaria mais fácil de aceitar. Aquela era a chance que ele procurou quando proferiu seus votos da Patrulha e agora se apresentava de forma inusitada diante dele.

- Sim. – a resposta era tão certa quanto às palavras que ele havia proferido no bosque sagrado do outro lado da Muralha.

- Estou certo de que o tempo como Lorde Comandante serviu pra lhe ensinar que liderança requer decisões difíceis, assim como sei que a minha sugestão não lhe agradará nem um pouco, mas quero que considere tudo com muito cuidado.

- Diga, Lannister. – Jon disse sério.

- Case-se com Arya Stark.

Por um momento, Jon sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões e seu mundo girar mais uma vez.

_**And it's breaking over me,**____**  
>A thousand miles onto the seabed,<strong>____**  
>Found the place to rest my head<strong>_

Nota da autora: O Inverno está chegando e cá estou eu escrevendo mais uma Jon e Arya, mas com uma abordagem ligeiramente diferente. Tudo está ligado a política e dever, nada de paixões alucinantes. Nada de grandes declarações. O que resta para os dois é o conforto de uma amizade e o que restou de uma ligação que um dia foi muito forte. Drama a vista. Espero que gostem.

Bee


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mudança de Estações**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go  
>Never let me go, never let me go<br>**_

A respiração era calculada, como se ele estivesse prestes a se aproximar de uma fera selvagem, mesmo que uma parte dele gritasse que tudo aquilo era ridículo. Era Arya, não um fantasma, ou uma besta. Mesmo com todos os traumas e com toda loucura que transbordavam de seus olhos, mesmo que ela já não fosse uma criança, mesmo que mal se conhecessem agora...Ela não o machucaria.

Ela às vezes falava como uma outra pessoa, mentia como uma necessidade compulsiva de criar saídas para problemas imaginários. Recitava o nome de seus inimigos antes de dormir, mas seus olhos se tornavam suaves quando seus dedos se fechavam ao redor do punho da espada, como se tocassem uma parte dela que era guardada a sete chaves. O que restava da Arya que ele havia deixado pra trás quando foi para a Muralha.

Jon tentou tocá-la algumas vezes. Tocar sua mão pequena e calejada, ou as pontas de seus cabelos curtos. Tentou imaginar como seria abraçá-la e se o cheiro dela ainda era o mesmo.

Bran havia contado a ela. Tudo. Cada detalhe, cada justificativa, cada necessidade. O casamento aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra, mas desde então ela havia se tornado uma bomba relógio.

Ele tentava alcançá-la de alguma forma. Buscava uma reaproximação e uma chance de recuperar a confiança dela. Às vezes funcionava e ele sentia as barreiras dela rachando ao som da voz dele. Talvez uma resposta subconsciente, mas a verdade é que ela ainda era uma perigo para si a para todos a sua volta.

Bran insistia que desde a chegada de Jon, ela estava mais calma. Mesmo assim a frieza nela o entristecia. Era como por os olhos sobre uma obra de arte arruinada pelo tempo, ou uma bela boneca de porcelana que havia quebrado.

Ela se virou para encará-lo por um momento. Parecia serena, ou tanto quanto era possível. Era como vê-la num dos velhos dias, em que Arya corria para um de seus esconderijos e esperava por ele, após alguma travessura, na esperança de que Jon compartilhasse risadas com ela.

- Como tem passado, minha senhora? – ele quebrou o silêncio sagrado dos aposentos dela.

- Bem o bastante. – ela respondeu - Aposto que seus dias tem sido bem mais interessantes do que os meus. Guerras para planejar, homens para comandar, enquanto eu estou presa aqui. Por algum motivo, Bran acha que eu ainda estou dentro desta torre graças a todos os guardas que ele colocou para me vigiar. A verdade é que nada nesse mundo me impediria de fugir se eu quisesse.

- Devo entender então que não deseja fugir? – Jon perguntou.

- Dizem que eu sou louca, como o rei Aerys. – ela disse encarando-o nos olhos – Me pergunto se há alguma chance de escapar de uma guerra completamente são. O fato é que eu não estou louca, só...Seria mais fácil sobreviver se eu não fosse Arya Stark.

- Isso foi antes. – ele disse num tom baixo e preocupado – Antes de voltar pra casa.

- Eu às vezes me esqueço. – ela disse – Eu não lembro mais deles, sabia? Robb, meu pai e minha mãe. Até mesmo Bran e Rickon são estranhos para mim. Tento me convencer de que estão tentando fazer o melhor para todos nós, para manter a matilha a salvo...É difícil, muito difícil. Então você voltou também e as coisas que eu me esqueci começaram a voltar aos poucos, como o nível da maré que sobe com o passar do dia e pela influência dos astros. Percebi que Agulha e você foram as únicas coisas que eu me recusei a esquecer.

- Então ainda posso ter esperanças de...De que você não nos deixou para sempre? – ele perguntou dividido entre o temor e o fascínio.

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**____**  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<strong>____**  
>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,<strong>____**  
>The arms of the ocean deliver me<strong>_

- Talvez. – ela disse séria – Eu me lembro vagamente de uma vez em que meu pai disse que um lobo solitário não sobrevive ao inverno. Eu busquei bandos, grupos aos quais eu poderia me aliar para sobreviver e isso me manteve viva. Mesmo que minhas memórias sejam falhas, sei que nenhum deles jamais substituiria minha matilha original. – ela abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos como se cada palavra lhe custasse um pedaço de sua juventude – Eu não concordo com esse casamento que estão planejando, mas...Eu sei que é preciso. Somos todos lobos, não sobrevivemos sozinhos e mais do que nunca precisamos defender uns aos outros. Nunca consegui esquecer você, Jon. Talvez isso seja um sinal de que este é o caminho que devo seguir.

Com passos cuidadosos ele se aproximou dela. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, numa proximidade que até então não havia existido. Como se pela primeira vez desde que se reencontraram a confiança antiga voltasse a conectá-los. Jon colocou sua mão queimada sobre a dela. Por um momento ela tentou afastar-se do toque dele, mas aos poucos sua resistência deu lugar ao conforto de um gesto de carinho.

- Nunca mais. – ele disse – Nunca mais teremos de vagar sozinhos. Eu prometo. – e como um golpe mortal aquelas palavras a atingiram, fazendo as defesas dela ruírem. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos e suas mãos tremiam.

- Jon... – a voz dela era um sussurro quase infantil, impregnado de medo e esperança.

- Esse casamento é uma estratégia política. – ele disse – Será questionado a exaustão, condenado por muitos. Talvez jamais me veja como um esposo, ou como o homem de seus sonhos, mas eu lhe prometo uma coisa. Sempre poderá confiar em mim e enquanto eu viver vou cuidar de você e protegê-la.

- E o que eu terei de fazer por você, Jon? – ela perguntou.

- Nada. – ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Mentiroso. – Arya respondeu – Nada neste mundo é feito sem um preço a ser pago. Você teve coragem para se proclamar rei, mais do que nunca vai precisar cobrar um preço por suas ações.

- Preciso que esteja ao meu lado. – ele disse calmo – Haverá mais guerras, mortes e decisões difíceis. Não vou conseguir sozinho. – ele sorriu um sorriso fraco – Posso confiar em você?

- Sim. – a resposta era segura – Por um momento achei que seu preço seria um herdeiro. – ela disse.

- Imagino que eventualmente isso aconteça, mas será uma consequência. – ele respondeu – Uma batalha de cada vez. No momento, estou mais preocupado em saber se a pessoa ao meu lado será minha aliada, ou minha inimiga.

- Sou parte da sua matilha. – ela respondeu – Isso é tudo o que importa.

E num gesto de respeito e gratidão ele beijou a mão dela. Uma aliança que determinaria os rumos da guerra seria feita em seu devido tempo. Naquele momento, tudo girava ao redor de medos, incertezas e a solidão de ambos. Ele era grato a ela por sua compreensão e consentimento, e ela era grata a ele por sua franqueza e sua devoção.

Dias brancos se seguiram sem que nenhum deles fizesse muita questão de contar. Falavam pouco um com o outro, normalmente por uma questão de propriedade e respeito. Ainda que houvesse todo aquele silêncio cerimonioso e que nenhum deles demonstrasse grande entusiasmo pelo que teriam de fazer em breve, Jon a cortejava, como era esperado.

Sob os olhos atentos do Norte, quando todos os vassalos o avaliavam enquanto futuro governante e enquanto líder em batalha, o povo precisava ser conquistado com ações que demonstrassem que nada em Jon era leviano, ou indecoroso. Os sussurros pelos corredores ainda podiam ser ouvidos e ele sabia o que todos pensavam.

Desertor, vira casaca, um patrulheiro que quebrou seus votos...Mesmo assim, Robb, o antigo Rei no Norte, o havia reconhecido como um herdeiro antes de morrer. Rhaegar o havia reconhecido como seu filho legítimo antes de ser derrotado no Tridente. Tyrion Lannister estava disposto a empregar uma boa quantia em dinheiro na campanha dele, mesmo sabendo que eventualmente Jon seria obrigado a levar a Justiça contra Cersei e Jaime. E acima de tudo, Brandon Stark estava disposto a dar a ele sua irmã em casamento.

Então ele precisaria conquistar a simpatia do Norte e isso se fazia com austeridade e honra. Com preces perante os deuses antigos e uma boa dose de justiça aos que o desafiavam. Acima de tudo, com respeito por uma mulher que seguia os costumes antigos e que tinha mais do que apenas uma parcela de sangue de lobo correndo nas veias.

Se Aryas estava disposta a cooperar, então tudo seria mais tranquilo e logo eles poderiam desfrutar de alguma privacidade em seu relacionamento, ainda que fosse para ignorarem um ao outro.

Ela o divertia, apesar de tudo. Os rumores a respeito de seu temperamento eram tantos, que crianças se escondiam atrás de colunas e de duas mães quando ela estava por perto, mas continuavam encarando-a com olhos curiosos. Ela os surpreendia com sustos e caretas, mas nunca fez nada para machucar alguém. As crianças saiam correndo, gritando e gargalhando, enquanto Arya escondia um sorriso satisfeito e guardava para os pais seus olhares mais severos.

Caminhavam juntos pela manhã, ou ao cair da tarde. Na maioria das vezes era seguidos de perto por um escudeiro e uma dama de companhia, já que Arya se recusava a ter uma septã por perto. Ela seguia a religião dos deuses antigos, não precisava de uma adoradora dos Sete seguindo-a por todos os cantos.

Não falavam muito, apenas discutiam os eventos mais marcantes do dia. Naquele dia em especial, Jon pediu a Bran que os servos não os acompanhassem. Arya se sentia mais confortável com a ausência de olhos em suas costas e eles podiam conversar com menos formalidade.

Eles caminharam pelo castelo até o Jardim de Vidro, aonde as frutas e flores cresciam, apesar do inverno. O cheiro do ar era doce e intenso. Rosas do Inverno cresciam e desabrochavam, tornando a estufa um belo refúgio. Arya se sentou entre elas, sem dar importância ao vestido que usava.

Ela tocou as pétalas azuis e sentiu o perfume. Jon se lembrou de quando desejou ser o senhor de Winterfell e apresentar a Ygritte seus lugares favoritos. Dar a ela flores do Jardim de Vidro, dar um banquete em sua honra, mostrar as torres magníficas de Winterfell e a cripita, onde os Reis do Inverno descansavam em seus tronos, e amá-la no bosque sagrado, sob os olhos dos deuses antigos.

Não poderia fazer dessas coisas algo fabuloso aos olhos de Arya. Ela era a senhora de tudo aquilo e ele o convidado. Mesmo assim, havia algo de especial naquele momento. As boas lembranças que ele tinha daqueles lugares, eram lembranças dela também, lembranças que precisavam ser revividas. Ela parecia feliz e ele também.

Ela apanhou um punhado de Rosas do Inverno, e com cuidado ela trançou-as, formando uma guirlanda e então entregou-as a Jon.

- Acho que uma coroa de flores ficaria melhor em você do que em mim. – ele brincou. Arya balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Não são pra você. – ela respondeu – Você já está aqui há algum tempo, mas ainda não foi a cripta. Talvez não tenha se acostumado com a ideia ainda, mas ela é a sua mãe. Devia visitá-la. Meu pai levava flores para ela, mas a tumba está abandonada há muito tempo.

Jon aceitou a coroa de flores e juntos eles foram até a cripta. Os rostos esculpidos em pedra eram severos e imponentes. Alguns desconhecidos e outros tão familiares que faziam o coração doer. Ned e Robb estavam lado a lado, orgulhosos e honrados, encarando Jon e Arya com bondade e expectativa.

Ele se deteve diante do túmulo de Lyanna e pela primeira vez admirou o rosto de sua mãe atentamente. Linda e infeliz, mesmo que nas cartas ela dissesse a todo momento o quanto amava Rhaegar e o quanto desejava segurar seu filho nos braços. Infelizmente ela não viveu o bastante para isso.

Desviou os olhos da estátua e notou as semelhanças entre Lyanna e Arya. Os mesmos traços firmes do Norte, uma beleza austera e selvagem. Duas mulheres de espírito indomável.

Jon depositou as rosas sobre a cripta e em silêncio pediu por proteção e sabedoria. Então ele voltou para junto de Arya e com um toque de surpresa sentiu a mão dela segurar a dele, entrelaçando os dedos, num gesto de encorajamento.

Naquele breve momento, ele se sentiu feliz.

_**Though the pressure's hard to take,**____**  
>It's the only way I can escape,<strong>____**  
>It seems a heavy choice to make,<strong>____**  
>Now I am under<strong>_

Nota da autora: Pois é, como eu disse esse casal não está nada apaixonado, nem satisfeito com a perspectiva de um casamento. Tudo está girando em torno de obrigações e política, enquanto eles tentam salvar a relação de cumplicidade e confiança que sempre tiveram. O que acontecerá depois do casamento é uma incógnita. Pra quem não notou, a musica tema da bagaça é Never Let Me Go, da Florence and The Machines.

Em resposta à **Lily Evans**: Fia, obrigada pela review. Vejamos, o Jon era Lorde Comandante, mas deixa a Patrulha e a Muralha ao assumir a pretensão ao trono, obviamente isso não é uma atitude muito popular, mas ninguém tá afim de caçar briga com o Norte inteiro. O Bran é Rei no Norte por um tempo, mas aceita dobrar os joelhos e apoiar o Jon contanto que o casamento com a Arya aconteça. Pra minha sanidade mental a Sansa ficará trancada no Ninho da Águia, parindo herdeiros para o Vale loucamente (só assim pra mulher num sair fazendo merda). Tommen é rei, Stannis não é mais um problema (nem sei se vou me prolongar nesse ponto). Danny...Ouvi falar que ela existe, mas que tipo de rainha pode esperar subir ao trono quando não pode ter filhos? O que resta entre Jon e o trono é o que sobrou dos Lannister. E não tenha medo de me dar spoilers, fia. XDDDDDDDD Não há um spoiler pelo qual eu não tenha procurado XDDDDDD.

Bjux

Bee


	3. Chapter 3

_**Caminhando Juntos**_

_**And it's breaking over me,**____**  
>A thousand miles down to the seabed,<strong>____**  
>Found the place to rest my head<br>**_

E o dia chegou, sem que qualquer um dos dois tivesse o poder de parar o tempo, ou retirar palavras que foram ditas para cimentar uma poderosa aliança. Não havia espaço para reconsiderações ou desistências.

Jon encarou seu rosto refletido no espelho e respirou fundo enquanto ajeitava suas roupas pela milésima vez. Tyrion esperava por ele, com um sorriso grotesco, que em outros tempos seria uma tentativa de conforto.

- O negro definitivamente é a sua cor. – o anão comentou. Apenas o vermelho sangue dos dragões coloria a roupa e Jon se sentia pretensioso vestido de forma tão cuidadosa.

- Há algum modo mais fácil de conseguir uma aliança? – Jon perguntou.

- Não. – a resposta foi imediata – Mas podemos concordar que tudo isso poderia ser infinitamente pior. Coragem, Snow. Você está se casando, não indo para sua execução.

Seguiram até o bosque sagrado, cada passo era mais difícil do que o anterior. Havia nevado na noite anterior e tudo estava branco e calmo.

Os vassalos se aglomeravam ao redor das árvores sentinelas enquanto Jon guardava sua posição diante da árvore coração, com Bran sentado ao seu lado.

Rickon a trazia pelo braço, orgulhoso de ter de desempenhar uma tarefa tão importante. Os lobos estavam deitados, enroscados uns nos outros para se aquecerem, apenas Fantasma permanecia ao lado do dono.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou. Arya estava calma e controlada, nenhum sinal de receio, ou ansiedade perturbavam seu rosto severo e bonito. O vestido era de veludo branco bordado a fios de prata e com pele cinzenta. Sobre os ombros ela trazia a capa branca com o lobo gigante bordado. Seus cabelos estavam limpos e na cabeça ela trazia uma coroa de rosas do inverno, que seria substituída por uma de ouro e cobre. Jon pensou que nunca a havia visto tão bonita, nem tão intimidadora.

Os votos foram proferidos com dignidade e então Jon levou suas mãos às presilhas da capa dela. Podia sentir o coração acelerado, como um eco do seu. Soltou a capa e a entregou a Tyrion, para então substituí-la pela capa negra com o dragão vermelho de três cabeças.

Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros cobertos dela até alcançar as mãos de Arya e beijá-las. Ninguém ouviu, mas Jon sussurrou um agradecimento a ela.

Todos os convidados seguiram para o Grande Salão. O banquete foi farto e havia música preenchendo o ar. Todos riam e celebravam aquele breve momento de paz, antes que uma nova batalha levasse os homens para junto de suas armas. Naquele momento, todos queriam acreditar que o inverno não seria tão longo e que logo a guerra teria fim, que um novo rei ascenderia e príncipes seriam gerados, garantindo o futuro de todos.

Eles não conversaram entre si. Guardavam o silêncio inseguro, enquanto as mãos tremiam e os corações pesavam. Era o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas. Apenas o primeiro dia de muito que viriam pela frente.

Então chegou a hora... Os gritos alegres tomaram conta do salão e todas as damas presentes cercaram-no, desfazendo os nós da roupa dele e removendo as peças, enquanto o mesmo era feito com Arya por todos os nobres do lugar.

O casal foi conduzido ao leito, ambos nus e desconcertados com os comentários. Ele podia ver o esforço de Arya para não agredir alguém e também suas tentativas frustradas de manter algum pedaço de tecido sobre seu corpo. Era a tradição, mas Jon preferia que ao menos aquela parte não lhes fosse imposta.

A porta foi fechada e Arya já estava deitada sobre o leito, buscando um pedaço de pele de lobo para se cobrir. Jon desviou os olhos e buscou dentro de um baú dois roupões pesados. Ele vestiu um deles e o outro ele colocou sobre os ombros dela com cuidado para cobri-la por inteiro. A expressão de alívio no rosto dela era nítida e ele se sentiu satisfeito por saber que não era o único a se sentir constrangido com tudo aquilo.

De qualquer maneira, o que teria de acontecer naquele quarto era inevitável. A consumação do casamento era indispensável, assim como a produção de um herdeiro o quanto antes.

Arya encarava suas mãos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Jon respirou fundo e então acariciou o rosto dela.

- Já fez isso antes? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

- Não. – a resposta foi fria e direta. Ele ergueu o rosto dela para que se olhassem de forma direta.

- Não precisamos fazer isso. – ele disse calmo – Não hoje, eu digo. Podemos esperar um pouco, até que se sinta confortável com a ideia.

- Mas logo marcharam para batalha. – ela disse.

- Logo, mas não hoje, nem amanhã. Ainda levaremos algum tempo até que tudo esteja pronto. Um mês, pelo menos. – Jon disse seguro – Até lá, não há porque apressar isso. Além do mais, pretendo que nos acompanhe quando a marcha começar, assim como Margaery Tyrell seguia ao lado de Renly. Isso quer dizer que haverá tempo o bastante para consumar o casamento. Hoje...Por hoje nós vamos apenas desfrutar da bendita privacidade deste quarto.

- Obrigada, Jon. – ela agradeceu levando a mão ao rosto dele e acariciando-o também. Ele respirou aliviado e desfrutou do prazer de ter um gesto de carinho dela. Queria abraçá-la, fechar os olhos e lembrar-se de quando acreditavam ser irmãos e tudo entre eles era mais simples.

_**Never let me go, never let me go  
>Never let me go, never let me go<br>**_

A mão dela pousou sobre uma cicatriz longa sobre o peito dele. Uma das muitas lembranças de como o poder pode ser fatal. Ela traçou o contorno da cicatriz, avaliando o tipo de golpe que a teria causado.

- Como conseguiu tantas? – ela perguntou por fim.

- Traições e adagas na noite. – ele respondeu – Nem todos concordam com o que diz um Comandante e nem todos são confiáveis. Por isso eu acho que me agrada a ideia de tê-la ao meu lado. Ao menos sei, ou espero, que não tentará me esfaquear durante o sono.

- Esfaquearia quem tentasse tal coisa. – ela respondeu determinada, arrancando um sorriso dele.

- Fico feliz em saber que posso entregar meu sono em suas mãos. – ele disse – Pode fazer o mesmo comigo.

Mais uma vez silêncio.

- Você já... – ela se deteve por um momento e Jon a encarou curioso – Já esteve com uma mulher antes?

Era uma boa pergunta. Uma pergunta justa, mas isso não a tornava menos desconfortável.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

- Tem algum bastardo sumido neste mundo? – ela fazia perguntas diretas.

- Não. – ele respondeu.

- Como ela era? – por um momento ele se perguntou a razão de tamanha curiosidade.

- Uma selvagem. – ele respondeu – Coberta por várias camadas de pele e cabelos vermelhos. Beijada pelo fogo, é como os selvagens chamam as pessoas ruivas.

- Era bonita? – Arya insistiu.

- Hoje penso que não era nenhuma beldade, mas na época eu era um garoto que não sabia nada sobre mulheres e ela foi uma boa professora e eu me apaixonei por ela e pelo que fazíamos. – ele respondeu sinceramente.

- E o que aconteceu com ela? – Arya perguntou por fim.

- Morreu. – a resposta era quase um sussurro.

- Ainda pensa nela?

- Raramente. – ele disse – Fiquei com ela por uma questão de sobrevivência, acho que nunca a amei de verdade. Estava apenas enfeitiçado pela descoberta.

- Mas ela o atraía de algum modo. – Arya concluiu.

- Uma mulher interessada é sempre atraente. – ele respondeu – Mas a princípio, eu gostava de ficar perto dela porque algo nela me lembrava você, só não sei o que era.

- Oh! – ela soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta. – ele confessou por fim e beijou a testa dela com ternura.

Num gesto inesperado Arya jogou os braços ao redor dele e o abraçou como no dia em que Jon lhe deu Agulha de presente. O coração dele exultou de alegria, tanta que chegava a doer. Ele retribuiu o abraço e afundou o nariz no pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro de Rosas de Inverno e pinheiros.

Era o primeiro passo de uma longa caminhada, mas ao menos agora havia a esperança de que seguiriam juntos.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos pelas costas cobertas dela.

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou.

- Pro ser sincero comigo, por Agulha, por hoje, por tudo.

Jon sentia o cansaço cobrar seu preço. Deitou-se na cama e fechou aos olhos, sentindo o corpo dela se aninhar junto ao seu, buscando calor e um pouco de carinho. Ele não reclamou daquilo, muito pelo contrário. Abraçou-a com cuidado e sussurrou um "boa noite". Beijou a testa dela mais uma vez e logo pegaram no sono.

Na manhã seguinte ele se esgueirou para fora do leito, tentando não acordá-la, o que foi inútil. Ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos. Lançou a ele um sorriso meio sonolento, fazendo-o rir. Como ainda pensavam que ela estava louca?

- Bom dia, esposa. – ele disse.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu.

- Vou me trocar e então quebrar o jejum. Gostaria de me acompanhar ou prefere dormir mais um pouco? – ele perguntou simpático.

- Pode ir na frente, não vou demorar muito. – ela disse se espreguiçando mais uma vez, enquanto ele se vestia rapidamente.

Ao chegar no salão principal, apenas Bran e Tyrion se encontravam a mesa, conversando enquanto saboreavam a refeição.

Ambos ergueram suas cabeças ao vê-lo junto a mesa e pedindo a uma das criadas para trazer-lhe ovos, bacon, pão e um chifre de cerveja forte. O silêncio pairou sobre eles, enquanto Jon se sentava e esperava por sua comida.

- Devo dizer que é uma surpresa vê-lo de pé tão cedo. – foi Bran quem disse.

- Não sou de ficar muito tempo na cama, sabe disso. – Jon respondeu enquanto provava o bacon tostado.

- Sim, Vossa Graça, mas ninguém esperava vê-lo no salão hoje, muito menos tão descansado. – Tyrion disse – A rainha ainda dorme?

- Ela logo estará aqui. Pediu alguns minutos para se aprontar. – ele respondeu.

- E como foi a noite passada? – Tyrion o encarou com olhos acusadores.

- Este é um assunto que não lhes diz respeito. – Jon respondeu imediatamente.

- Sete infernos! Me diga que esse maldito casamento foi consumado e que você e sua esposa são mais resistentes do que parecem! – Tyrion resmungou.

- Não é da sua conta! – Jon retrucou cerrando o pulso e socando a mesa – E eu não quero ouvir uma palavra a respeito disso, principalmente perto dela.

- Jon, eu entendo que a situação seja...Delicada. – Bran disse em tom conciliador – Mas sabe que terão de consumar o casamento e produzir um herdeiro enquanto antes. Se fosse apenas um homem qualquer, com alguma consideração por sua esposa, isso não seria nada de mais, mas você é rei! Você e Arya têm obrigações e o reino vem em primeiro lugar.

- Por hoje podemos aceitar que o dia de ontem foi demasiado cansativo para os dois e que mereciam um bom descanso, mas não me apareça aqui amanhã sem antes provar que sabe onde enfiar aquilo que tem entre as pernas, Jon! – Tyrion resmungou.

Jon se afastou da mesa, deixando para trás sua refeição praticamente intocada.

- Com licença. Acabo de perder a fome. – ele disse antes de deixar o salão em direção ao bosque sagrado.

Do que lhe servia o título de rei, se nem ao menos em sua cama ele podia ditar as regras?

**Nota da Autora: Então...Casaram e nenhum dos dois está muito disposto da tirar a roupa e aproveitar a vida XD. O que deixa um anão Mão do Rei louco? Um casal real que não produz herdeiros! Estou mais preocupada em reforçar a relação de amizade dos dois, antes que eles comecem a viver como um casal de verdade. Calma crianças, a fic é M por uma razão, então logo haverá coisinhas legais por aqui XD. Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas e quanto a Those Stormy Days, eu gostaria de termina-la, mas serão apenas dois capítulos pra concluir. Então, eu espero que gostem do capítulo novo e continuem comentando XD.**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pelo bem maior**_

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**____**  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<strong>____**  
>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,<strong>____**  
>The arms of the ocean deliver me<strong>_

O restante da semana foi turbulento, cheio de olhares reprovadores e questionamentos por parte de Tyrion e Bran. Arya teria de ser surda para não escutar as fofocas e a esta altura Jon estava certo de que ela já sabia de tudo o que ele tinha de enfrentar.

Preparavam-se para marchar em batalha, em direção ao Sul, numa tentativa de tomar o Rochedo Casterly por terra, ou ao menos bloquear as estradas do Oeste para cortar o suprimentos de ouro da capital. Os Lannister, ou ao menos Jaime seria obrigado a marchar e recuperar o domínio do Oeste, levando consigo boa parte das tropas e deixando a capital infinitamente vulnerável. Neste momento a frota do Vale zarparia e atacaria a capital.

O plano era perfeito, mas para alcançar as terras do Oeste, era necessário atravessar o Gargalo, passando pelas Gêmeas. Nenhum deles tinha nada contra retalhar e encurtar um Frey, pelo menos uma cabeça. A questão é que isso os atrasaria e era uma batalha incerta. Mesmo com as forças do Vale e do Tridente se reagrupando, não havia qualquer garantia de que a derrota dos Frey viria de forma fácil, mas aquilo era uma questão de honra e vingança.

Arya estava particularmente impaciente para que alguma atitude fosse tomada. Chegou a pedir a ele que lhe permitisse comandar o ataque, mas Jon recusou imediatamente. Por mais que estivesse ciente de que tentar impedi-la de participar da guerra era inútil, uma rainha participando de uma investida diretamente era arriscado de mais.

Entretanto, ela tinha ideias que ele não havia considerado. Tomar o castelo de dentro para fora era de longe a saída mais apropriada. Ela havia sugerido Lagrimas de Lis. Insípidas, incolores e inodoras, silenciosas e eficazes. Um grupo pequeno para se esgueirar até a cozinha do castelo e despejar o veneno em todas as travessas e pratos. Todos mortos em questão de minutos, ou atordoados o bastante para não terem tempo de reagir.

Era uma ótima ideia. Era assustadora e desonrosa. Ninguém com sangue Stark nas veias admitiria uma manobra como aquela, mas a esta altura Arya tinha a mentalidade de uma assassina eficiente e para todos os efeitos aquela era de longe a solução mais prática.

Jon por sua vez conseguiu enviar uma ave a Muralha e em menos de uma semana todos comentavam nos salões de Winterfell a chegada de um convidado mais do que apenas controverso.

Mance Rayder adentrou aos salões com a simplicidade de um camponês, a elegância de um nobre e a segurança de um rei, acompanhando por uma pequena escolta de selvagens e trazendo o filho de três anos em seus calcanhares. Ele sorriu um sorriso confiante e fez uma reverência debochada a Jon, que riu em resposta.

- Bem vindo a Winterfell, Vossa Graça. – Jon disse amistoso.

- Podem ter lhe dado uma coroa, mas pra mim você continua sendo um corvo. – ele respondeu satisfeito – Rei Corvo, acho muito apropriado.

- Permita-me apresentar minha rainha. – Jon disse estendendo a mão em direção à Arya, que aceitou o gesto imediatamente – Arya, da Casa Stark.

- Uma rosa do inverno, eu vejo. – Mance Rayder comentou sorrindo para ela e observando sua aparência peculiar – E casar-se com uma Stark...Quão Targaryen de sua parte, Snow.

- Vai descobrir logo que tenho mais espinhos do que pétalas. Rei Além da Muralha ou não, aconselho a vigiar suas palavras. – ela respondeu imediatamente. Mance riu satisfeito.

- Você gosta de suas mulheres nortenhas e um tanto selvagens, como todas aquelas que valem a pena serem homenageadas em uma canção. – ele disse satisfeito – Como as de Bael, o Bardo.

A presença de Mance Rayder causou um desconforto geral no salão, mas Jon era grato ao homem por várias razões e mesmo que seus mundos fossem diametralmente diferentes, havia respeito entre eles.

A hospitalidade de Winterfell foi oferecida ao Rei Além da Muralha. Naquela noite houve música e boa comida. Uma diversão amena antes que assuntos mais sérios fossem tratados.

O evento mais curioso do jantar foi a fascinação do filho de Mance por Arya. O menino fazia questão de mostrar a ela seus brinquedos improvisados e pedir por atenção a todo tempo. Ao contrário do que imaginava, ela não tentou afastá-lo. Foi inesperadamente paciente e cuidadosa com o menino e vez ou outra, lhe fazia graças.

Por algumas vezes, ela passou os dedos finos e longos pelos cabelos castanhos da criança, desarrumando-os um pouco mais. E quando se retiraram do salão, ela acenou um breve e tímido adeus, enquanto o menino insistia em correr para junto dela, até Mance segurá-lo.

Jon fechou a porta do quarto, enquanto Arya se esgueirava pelas sombras, a procura de algum lugar para se trocar. Duas semanas inteiras dividindo o quarto e nada além de sono tranquilo havia acontecido ali.

Conversavam a maior parte do tempo que passavam acordados. Discutiam estratégias e divisão de comando. Falavam sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Decidiam os reparos que deviam ser feitos no castelo e tantas outras coisas menores. Quando sentiam-se particularmente abertos a falar do passado, trocavam suas experiências em terras longínquas e Jon se assustava com a ideia de que Arya havia passado por tantas coisas horríveis sozinha.

_**And it's over,**____**  
>And I'm going under,<strong>____**  
>But I'm not giving up!<strong>____**  
><strong>__**I'm just giving in**_

Não era de se espantar que o cansaço e a solidão a tivessem levado a dizer sim no dia do casamento. Mesmo sendo tão arredia e incontrolável, ela também buscava sua parcela de paz e aos poucos ela recuperava suas memórias de um tempo feliz e despreocupado. Ao final das contas era tudo o que os dois buscavam e era essa a única razão que tornava a ideia de casamento suportável.

Jon retirou suas botas e as jogou num canto qualquer, junto com a capa pesada e a maior parte de suas roupas. Restou apenas as calças. O quarto estava demasiado quente para manter a camisa de linho. Ele se deitou de costas na cama, esperando pro ela.

Arya deixou as sombras, vestindo uma camisola simples. Deitou-se ao lado dele em silêncio e sentiu os dedos dele passando entre os fios de cabelo dela. Eram carinhos relapsos que ela apreciava imensamente.

- Eu havia me esquecido como você é boa com crianças. – ele comentou rindo – Quando a vi brincando com o filho de Mance, lembrei de quando Rickon era criança. E do dia em que eu e Robb tramamos para assustar Sansa, Bran e você na cripta.

- Naquele dia eu te bati, depois de Sansa sair correndo chorando de medo. Bran estava escondido atrás de mim, com os olhos arregalados. – ela disse saudosa.

- E você disse que não devíamos assustar o bebê. Aquele foi um ótimo dia. – ele completou – Mesmo que Ned Stark tenha passado um belo sermão em mim e Robb.

- Vocês mereceram. – ela se virou para encará-lo – Bran veio falar comigo hoje cedo. – Jon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou. Arya pareceu constrangida.

- Sabia que cedo ou tarde fariam isso, mas não torna a situação menos desconfortável. – ela disse franzindo a testa – Bran disse que eu deveria me esforçar mais. Você sabe...Para fazê-lo se interessar por mim.

Jon a encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados. Não podia acreditar que Bran pudesse sugerir algo daquele tipo. Era cruel insinuar isso a própria irmã.

- Não tem que dar ouvidos a isso, Arya. – ele disse beijando a testa dela – Eu prometi que isso só aconteceria quando você se sentisse preparada.

- Ele tem razão, Jon. – ela respondeu sentando-se na cama – Você precisa de um herdeiro o quanto antes. Logo estaremos marchando para o Sul. Se algo acontecer...

- Eu não vou obrigá-la. Nem pelo reino, nem por Bran, nem por ninguém. – ele disse sério – Se for para tê-la, será por sua vontade. – ele puxou o queixo dela com cuidado para que se encarassem – Me diga que é isso o que quer e eu não terei objeções.

- O que acontecerá depois? – ela perguntou num fiapo de voz – Quero dizer...Isso será o fim, Jon. Eu deixarei de ser sua irmã definitivamente. Tudo vai mudar...Eu não quero, não posso arruinar isso. Você é tudo o que sobrou daquilo o que eu era. Eu não quero me esquecer de novo.

- Não vai esquecer. – ele beijou o rosto dela - E nem tudo precisa mudar. Não somos irmãos, Arya. Isso não quer dizer que não sejamos importantes um pro outro. Sempre será minha melhor amiga e eu sempre estarei aqui, para que nunca se esqueça de quem é.

- Não me deixe... – ela sussurrou – Não me deixe de novo.

- Não vou. Nunca mais. – ela o abraçou com força, como se agarrasse sua única chance de salvação.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, ainda encobertas pela camisola. Podia sentir os contornos do corpo esguio e curvilíneo. Definitivamente feminino e gracioso. Quente, ao contrário de tudo o que se dizia a respeito das mulheres do Norte.

Jon a afastou um pouco. Encarou os olhos cinzentos dela, reflexo de seus próprios olhos. Ela levou a mão à cicatriz sobre o olho dele, acariciando-a timidamente. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, até que seus lábios tocassem os de Arya e os olhos dela estivessem bem fechados. Ele a segurou pela nuca e pela cintura, colando ambos os corpos e aprofundando o beijo.

O coração dela batia acelerado e seus dedos finos e longos se perdiam no cabelo dele. As línguas se tocavam e dançavam ao redor uma da outra. As mãos dele eram gentis ao afastar a camisola que ela usava e revelar a pele clara e suave.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama de penas. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, as mãos, os seios...Venerou-os com o ardor de um septão, arrancando suspiros e gemidos languidos dela. Eles cabiam em suas mãos perfeitamente, eram suaves e macios e Arya apreciava a atenção que Jon estava prestando a eles.

Sua boca desceu pelo corpo dela. Sempre em direção ao Sul, onde as terras eram quentes e férteis. Ao Sul, onde se escondiam os gemidos de prazer e as bênçãos de um calor quase insuportável. Beijou-lhe o ventre, provocando arrepios, enquanto as pernas dela se separavam para que ele pudesse seguir sua jornada.

Os fios negros ocultavam o seu objetivo. Misteriosa como Dorne, doce e vistosa como Jardim de Cima. Tão diferente de Ygritte. Tão mais preciosa para ele.

Jon varreu para o fundo de sua mente todas as memórias do passado que tinham em comum. Aquelas lembranças não lhe trariam bem algum naquele momento. Não enquanto a beijava entre suas pernas e ouvia os sons de aprovação e prazer incontido que escapavam dos lábios dela.

As mãos descontroladas dela não sabiam se agarravam as peles sobre a cama, ou se massageavam o couro cabeludo dele, incentivando-o de forma insistente. Arya se contorcia, sem saber se desejava o fim daquele tortura, ou que Jon continuasse até que ela sentisse seu corpo inteiro explodir em satisfação e cansaço.

Ele continuou até sentir o corpo dela tremer violentamente e o gosto distinto lhe atingir a boca. Ela não conteve um grito curto, nem os gemidos que se seguiram. Enquanto ela se recuperava, deitada sobre a cama, de pernas abertas coração acelerado, Jon desfez os nós da calça e jogou a última peça de roupa para longe.

O rosto dela estava corado, seus seios subiam e desciam com a respiração pesada. Os cabelos revoltos e olhos obscurecidos. Ela esperava por ele.

Jon se deitou sobre ela, pronto para cumprir seu dever e por um fim ao falatório de Bran e Tyrion. Ele segurou uma das mãos dela com força, num sinal de encorajamento e ternura. Os olhos dela eram seguros e Arya o aguardava impaciente.

Dedos entrelaçados, olhos fixos, respirações descompassadas. Jon beijou-lhe o rosto uma última vez, beijou-lhe também a boca. Com Ygritte tudo era uma questão de prazer, urgência, satisfação, mas nunca houve tanta intimidade em seus gesto, nem tanto cuidado em seus carinhos.

Sentiu-a ao seu redor, asfixiante, quente, úmida...Sua respiração ficou suspensa por uma fração de segundos, enquanto Arya mordia o lábio inferior e arranhava suas costas até que ele estivesse enterrado dentro dela.

Os movimentos começaram lentos, num ritmo quase enlouquecedor para ele, até que Jon a sentisse mais relaxada e participativa, incentivando-o a ir mais além com movimentos sinuosos de quadril.

Bocas e mãos por todas as partes, buscando satisfação e segurança. Um toque de medo, um pouco de desespero e a cumplicidade de anos de entendimento mutuo e aceitação. Num último movimento ela se contraiu em ondas de prazer e alívio, fazendo a última fibra de controle que Jon possuía se esvair por completo.

Ele permaneceu deitado sobre os seios dela, ouvindo seu coração bater e a respiração que se acalmava aos poucos. Arya acariciava seus cabelos escuros e beijava sua testa. Não disseram nem mesmo uma palavra.

Olhos fechados e mãos entrelaçadas. Dormiram nus, enroscados um no outro. Perto do amanhecer, ela o sentiu mais uma vez entre suas pernas e recebeu-o de bom grado, junto com todas as sensações que ele causava em seu corpo e por mais duas vezes antes da aurora ele se derramou dentro dela.

O sol nasceu e nenhum deles se incomodou em saudá-lo. O cansaço finalmente os abateu e o sono reinou mais uma vez dentro do quarto.

_**Oh, slipping underneath  
>Oh, so cold, but so sweet<br>**_

Nota da autora: Hey galera XD. Então...Eu disse que a classificação era M por uma razão. Acho que concordamos que Jon demora a pegar no tranco, mais depois o muleque fica frenético XD. Até agora vimos apenas os dois num contexto doméstico, mas logo eu vou botar esse exército em marcha. Pra quem acha que a Arya está muito boazinha, calma. Ela vai piorar. Espero que gostem e comentém. Além disso, um feliz dia GOT. Tomara que todas tenham HBO por perto para assistirem a nova temporada que estreia hoje.

Bjus

Bee


	5. Chapter 5

_**Preces Sussurradas**_

_**In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,**____**  
>And all this devotion I never knew at all,<strong>____**  
>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner released,<strong>____**  
>And the arms of the ocean,<strong>____**  
>Deliver me<strong>_

Não fingiria entender os motivos por trás da mensagem, mas Mance Rayder tinha que admitir que era algo inesperado. Ele sabia muito pouco da garota Stark, que agora chamavam de rainha, mas o que ouviu a respeito bastava para que ele tivesse receio de se aproximar além da medida.

Homens Sem Rosto. Só de pensar um arrepio lhe percorria a espinha. Uma mulher meio louca, meio selvagem e Stark por inteiro. Jamais entenderia o que Jon viu nela para tê-la como parceira de cama, mas tinha de admitir que o exército do Norte, juntamente com o Vale e o Tridente eram razões mais do que suficientes para transformar a mais horrenda das mulheres em uma beldade, ou para justificar um casamento com alguém do próprio sangue. Targaryens fizeram o mesmo desde Aegon, O Conquistador. Jon era Targaryen o bastante para seguir a tradição da família.

O bosque sagrado estava vazio, apenas o som do vento farfalhando contra as árvores e os passos sobre a neve velha. Ela o esperava diante da árvore coração.

Ser um Rei Além da Muralha não lhe dava uma ideia muito precisa de como eram as damas do Sul, mas Mance podia dizer com certeza que aquela estava longe de ser uma. Em canções todas as damas são belas, doces, delicadas e gentis. Arya Stark não tinha nada de doce, delicado, ou gentil. Seus traços eram severos, seus olhos frios e duros como aço, seus cabelos revoltos e escuros, curtos de mais para trançar ou adornar com flores. Não usava seda, ou veludo, a menos que estivesse no Grande Salão, diante de convidados.

A pequena rainha poderia se passar facilmente por um jovem camponês, ou um garoto dos estábulos se quisesse, mas aqueles olhos e aquela impetuosidade... Um homem poderia perder a cabeça facilmente com a expectativa e a adrenalina da caça. Ela era uma selvagem de espírito, muito sangue de lobo corria em suas veias e uivava para a lua de noite. Jon não queria uma rainha para um reino, queria uma loba alfa para sua matilha.

Ela usava uma espada esguia presa à cintura. Algo peculiar para uma lady.

- É um belo adorno este que trás a cintura. – Mance comentou, recebendo da garota um olhar indiferente.

- Não é um adorno. – ela disse séria – Agulha é minha melhor amiga. Poderia dizer que é a primeira filha que Jon me deu, anos a trás, quando a possibilidade dele me desposar ainda não existia.

- Muito bem. – Mance concordou com um aceno de cabeça – O que alguém como eu pode oferecer a rainha do Corvo?

- Jon confia em você. – ela disse numa constatação simples – Não sei o motivo, mas confia. Ele não me contou, mas entreouvir conversas e interceptar informações me manteve viva todos estes anos. Ele vai mandá-lo em direção às Gêmeas, não é mesmo? Uma fonte segura de informações para prepararmos o sítio.

- Vejo que tem bons ouvidos e nenhum juízo para ficar falando destas coisas. – ele disse sério.

- Posso ter me esquecido de muita coisa, mas sei bem com quem me casei e o que move Jon. – ela disse – Decisões e ações honradas. Estas mesmas decisões e ações podem nos custar muito ouro, vidas e tempo. Tomar as Gêmeas levaria meses, tempo mais do que suficiente para que alguém pudesse vir ao socorro daquela corja de caras de fuinha. – ela retrucou ríspida – Jon os poupará, se dobrarem os joelhos. Poupará todos eles e talvez tome um ou dois como escudeiros, ou reféns.

- E em que isso a desagrada, Vossa Graça? – ele perguntou curioso e debochado.

- Meu irmão e minha mãe foram assassinados de baixo do teto de Walder Frey. Seus filhos, netos e bisnetos sujaram suas mãos em sangue Stark, violaram as leis da hospitalidade e isso me parece mais do que o suficiente para lavar as Gêmeas com sangue em pagamento pelo Casamento Vermelho. – ela respondeu com a voz tão fria quanto à lâmina de uma espada – Eu quero minha vingança e isso é tudo o que Jon não me dará em nome de sua honra.

- Achei que a honra era um traço de família. – ele provocou.

- Honra não parou a espada que decapitou meu pai, ou meu irmão. – ela respondeu – Guerras não são ganhas com honra, tão pouco a honra no que fizeram com a minha família. Estou apenas jogando o jogo deles, mas eu vou vencer, nem que pra isso eu tenha que recorrer a meios dúbios.

- O que sugere, minha senhora? – ele perguntou – Vai se disfarçar e esfaquea-los em suas camas? Vai usar um de seus rostos e retalhá-los?

- Eu sou o Fantasma de Harenhall. – ela disse com um toque de satisfação – Serei a Maldição das Gêmeas e espero que me ajude nisso. – ele puxou de dentro de um dos bolsos um pequeno frasco – Lágrimas de Lis. Tudo que eu preciso é de uma pessoa dentro da cozinha das Gêmeas.

- Por que não vai até lá sozinha e resolve o problema? Eu não tenho razão alguma para ajudá-la nisso, Vossa Graça. – Mance retrucou – Não sou assassino.

- Tudo o que eu quero é proteger a minha família. – Arya disse – Seu filho ficará conosco enquanto o senhor presta seus serviços a Jon, não é mesmo? O que faria para proteger seu filho, Rei Além da Muralha? – ela não estava blefando e ele não arriscaria desafiar alguém tão letal quanto ela.

- Faria um favor a uma rainha. – ele disse tomando o frasco das mãos dela – Todos?

- Todos. – ela confirmou – E eu não me importo com idosos, mulheres e crianças. Quero os corpos pendurados sobre as muralhas do castelo para receber Jon.

- Você é um demônio, mulher. – Mance disse deixando de lado as cortesias – Aposto que se usasse metade dessa imaginação pra entreter seu rei, ao invés de planejar banhos de sangue, aquele Corvo teria uma expressão menos carrancuda do rosto. Sabe que isso é traição, não sabe?

- Cuide do serviço e deixe Jon por minha conta. – ela retrucou e sumiu entre as árvores.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Never let me go, never let me go  
>Never let me go, never let me go<strong>_

_**Deliver me**_

Ela havia ido até o bosque sagrado naquela manhã. Nem ao menos esperou que ele acordasse, deixando-o para trás, nu e entregue a um sono insuperável. Não era uma sensação agradável acordar com a cama vazia, mas sabia que Arya precisava de paz tanto quanto ele precisava de herdeiros. Se ela buscava segurança nos deuses antigos, Jon respeitaria isso.

Por um momento ele cogitou a ideia de procurar por ela no bosque, mas ainda era cedo e a noite passada cobrou de ambos uma boa dose de coragem para deixar de lado todo passado e seus próprios conceitos. Alguém poderia enlouquecer numa situação como aquela. O melhor era dar a ela espaço para respirar e, se preciso, fechar suas feridas.

Bem ou mal, o pior havia passado e com uma justa porção de prazer para ambos. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas a noite anterior não era sobre prazer, mas sobre aceitação e intimidade. Era como compartilhar um segredo e achar o caminho de casa. Um lugar onde não importavam títulos, ou hierarquia, ou origem.

Sem a paixão visceral que sentiu por Ygritte, ou a atração incerta por Melissandre. Nem por isso a sensação era menos poderosa. Buscar alívio dentro dela foi como respirar pela primeira vez. Doloroso e recompensador.

O que sobraria para eles depois disso ainda era um mistério. Magoa, ressentimento e nojo eram opções que ele temia, mas talvez pudessem sair disso fortalecidos em sua amizade e aos poucos aquele casamento se tornasse algo além de uma jogada política.

Casada e deflorada...Haviam cumprido a primeira obrigação para com o reino. As outras logo seriam cumpridas também. Talvez tivessem produzido um herdeiro, talvez o fizessem na próxima vez.

Tyrion estava de bom humor naquela manhã e Jon se perguntou se alguma vez a visão de trapos sujos de sangue deixou um homem tão feliz. Ao menos isso pouparia Jon e Arya de aturarem reclamações e expressões de desagrado. Bran também estava ciente do acontecido, mas preferia a resignação. A ideia do casamento também estava sendo difícil para ele e quanto menos ele soubesse do que se passava dentro dos aposentos reais, mais feliz ele ficaria.

Enquanto seus sentimentos eram cinzentos e melancólicos, seu apetite havia se tornado voraz e naquela manhã Jon se permitiu mais do que uma refeição moderada. Queria enfiar seus dentes em carne gordurosa, tenra e suculenta. Pão, manteiga fresca e cerveja forte para empurrar tudo para baixo. Era bem capaz de devorar um javali inteiro.

- Não fique gordo como Robert. – Tyrion comentou – Você pode acabar esmagando aquela sua rainha miúda.

- Preocupe-se com os seus assuntos, Lannister. – Jon retrucou – Meu apetite e minha rainha não se encaixam na descrição.

- De fato. – Tyrion respondeu – Mas eu devo comentar que seu humor está muito melhor esta manhã.

- Se quer que eu continue assim, ocupe sua boca com cerveja e me poupe os gracejos. – Jon disse – Sabe se Arya quebrou o jejum antes de sair?

- Se ainda não cuidou disso, ela deve aparecer logo, tão faminta quanto você. A menos que Vossa Graça seja um incompetente da cintura para baixo.

- Cuide de sua vida, Duende, ou posso encurtá-la para se adequar a sua estatura. – a voz de Arya cortou o Salão e ela surgiu, vestindo um vestido de lã grosseira e quente de baixo de um casaco longo de cor azul.

- Muito bom dia, Vossa Graça. – Tyrion respondeu levantando-se da mesa em sinal de respeito.

- Bom dia, minha senhora. – Jon fez o mesmo, de forma um tanto desastrada.

- Bom dia, meu senhor. – ela disse de forma discreta e por um segundo Jon jurou ter visto um toque de rubor na face pálida dela.

Se sentaram lado a lado, envoltos em constrangimento e dúvida. Jon lhe cortou pedaços do assado e eles dividiram o mesmo copo e a mesma taça, de forma tímida, enquanto vassalos e servos os observava.

_**Never let me go, never let me go  
>Never let me go, never let me go<strong>_

_**Deliver me  
><strong>_

Discretamente, Jon deixou que sua mão buscasse a dela debaixo da mesa. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e o rosto de Arya corou ainda mais, mas ela não recuou. Se queriam seguir em frente, ganhar uma guerra e governar um país, teriam de seguir aquele caminho juntos.

Mance Rayder e o filho acabaram se juntando aos demais no salão. O menino correu até Arya e lhe fez um gracejo, em agradecimento ela bagunçou os cabelos dele e afagou suas costas.

- Soube que ele não tem um nome. – ela comentou.

- Os selvagens acreditam que dá azar nomear uma criança antes dos dois anos. – Jon respondeu – Mas ele já tem três.

- Não vai nomeá-lo, Vossa Graça? – Arya perguntou a Mance do outro lado do salão.

- Esteja à vontade para chamá-lo como quiser, minha senhora. – Rayder respondeu cuidadoso.

- Robb. – ela disse olhando para a criança – Robb Rayder parece um bom nome. – o menino sorriu e repetiu o nome.

- Talvez devesse guardar este para nossos próprios filhos. – Jon sugeriu e ganhou dela um olhar quase carinhoso.

- Robb é um bom nome para um nortenho. – ela disse – Mas nossos filhos serão Targaryens e seus nomes devem seguir essa tradição, ao menos um. Não se preocupe, sempre poderemos nomear um menino de Brandon ou Eddard. Deixe Robb Rayder, quem sabe assim ele siga os passos do pai como Rei Além da Muralha, um bom nome para um rei do norte.

O coração dele falhou uma batida. Ela parecia feliz, ou pelo menos tanto quanto o possível. Ela não o odiava, ou repudiava. Falava de nomes que dariam aos filhos, quando estes chegassem. Havia nomeado o filho de Mance Rayder, que agora estava sentado sobre o colo dela, enquanto ela lhe dava bolinhos de mel.

Ela estava voltando para eles. Tornando-se humana outra vez e abrindo seu coração para o mundo aos poucos. Jon havia rezado por aquilo, pedido aos deuses antigos para que Arya reencontrasse seu caminho e sua sanidade. Aparentemente ele esta sendo atendido e havia esperança para que tudo acabasse bem para eles.

Ao final da refeição, ele beijou os lábios dela de leve. Um gesto de satisfação e de carinho. Bran encarou seu prato desconcertado. Tyrion pareceu satisfeito. Mance não demonstrou reação alguma e os demais presentes sussurraram comentários de aprovação.

Jon pediu licença e se juntou ao seu conselho para planejar a movimentação do exército e o ataque as Gêmeas. Mance seguiria para o Sul no dia seguinte, com pelo menos duas semanas de vantagem em relação ao exército. Um espião que ninguém conhecia, disfarçado de músico. Seria mais do que o suficiente para garantir ao Norte informações valiosas.

Robb Rayder iria pra o Sul com o exército. Isso seria uma distração para Arya e Rickon, que pareciam ter se afeiçoado ao menino. Talvez isso desse a rainha a chance de se preparar para um futuro não muito distante.

O dia já estava no fim. O jantar foi farto e houve um pouco de música, uma cortesia de Mance, que brindou os convidados com a canção de Bael, O Bardo. Arya apreciou a música e bebeu vinho um pouco além da conta, o bastante para rir algumas vezes de um comentário de Bran.

_**Never let me go, never let me go  
>Never let me go, never let me go<strong>_

_**Never let me go, never let me go  
>Never let me go, never let me go<strong>_

Jon se levantou e estendeu a mão a ela. Ela o olhou desconfiada e ele sorriu esperançoso.

- Não tivemos a chance de dançar em nosso casamento. – ele disse – Me concede a honra, minha senhora?

Arya vacilou por um momento, mas acabou aceitando a mão dele. Jon a conduziu ao centro do Salão e todos admiraram o casal de forma curiosa.

- Acho que você se lembra de como eu sou um desastre nessas coisas. – ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele. Jon riu.

- E eu sou um bastardo que nunca foi educado nas boas maneiras da corte. Sei o básico e isso não cobre as habilidades de dançarino. – ele respondeu enquanto começavam a dançar – Uma das poucas vantagens em ser rei é que todos devem me elogiar, mesmo quando um auroque dançaria melhor.

Ela ria do comentário enquanto Jon a conduzia por todo salão. Não eram esplendidos, mas conseguiram não massacrar os pés um do outro no processo. A música era animada e logo outros casais tomaram coragem para seguirem o exemplo de seus monarcas.

Acabada a música eles se retiraram do Salão para seus aposentos. A porta foi fechada e as mãos de Jon buscaram a cintura dela imediatamente. Sua boca toucou a pele dela e as peças de roupa foram espalhadas pelo quarto.

Ao contrário da noite anterior, nenhum dos dois precisou ser convencido do que deveriam fazer. Não houve espaço para discursos e frases elaboradas. A única coisa que disseram foi o nome um do outro, em meio aos gemidos de prazer.

Arya descansava contra o peito dele, sentada entre as pernas de Jon, enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela com uma das mãos e a outra traçava padrões invisíveis sobre a pele dela.

A cabeça de ambos ainda estava enevoada pelo efeito do orgasmo e aos poucos as pálpebras dela começavam a ficar pesadas.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Está feliz? – ele esclareceu – Esta bem? Há algo que queira, ou talvez prefira que eu não a procure com tanta frequência? – ela se virou para encará-lo nos olhos.

A mão dela acariciou o rosto dele com todo carinho do qual era capaz, o que não era necessariamente muita coisa.

- Eu estou bem. – ela o encorajou – Nós vamos ficar bem, Jon.

- Fiquei preocupado quando soube que foi ao bosque sagrado. – ele confessou – Tive receio de que tivesse feito algo errado. De que me odiasse a esta altura, ou tivesse medo, eu não sei.

- Não pensou que talvez eu pudesse estar pedindo aos deuses para que nos mandem logo um filho? – ela sorriu discretamente e ele lhe beijou o rosto em resposta.

- Em breve. – ele disse satisfeito – Teremos nossos filhos em breve. Não só filhos, mas filhas também.

- Achei que só meninos lhe interessavam. – ela disse.

- Deuses sejam bons, você sempre valeu mais do que Robb, Bran e Rickon juntos. – ele riu – Meninos herdarão o trono, serão bem educados em armas e boas maneiras, mas meninas...Essas eu poderei mimar o quanto quiser e ainda assim todos dirão o quanto elas são lindas e bem comportadas.

- Vai dar espadas de presente para elas também? – Arya perguntou desconfiada.

- Acho que não seria muito sábio. – ele respondeu – Mas se um príncipe deve aprender as artes da guerra, por que uma princesa não deveria? Aegon, O Conquistador tinha duas irmãs que o seguiam em batalha.

- O Pequeno Conselho vai amar isso. – ela disse rindo. Beijou a testa dele, assim como a face, ignorando o fato de que ainda estavam nus e colados um ao outro. As mãos dele a seguravam pela cintura.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – ele disse acariciando as costas dela, enquanto tentava não se desconcentrar com a visão dos seios dela tão próximos ao seu rosto – Você está feliz, Arya?

Ela então lhe beijou a boca. Arya nunca tomava a iniciativa, preferindo deixar para ele esta tarefa. Não era algo ruim ela dar o primeiro passo. Fazia com que ele se sentisse mais seguro e ao mesmo tempo era uma forma dela evitar aquele tipo de pergunta.

Arya não respondeu à pergunta, tão pouco Jon perguntou outra vez.

_**And it's over,**____**  
>And I'm going under,<strong>____**  
>But I'm not giving up!<strong>____**  
>I'm just giving in<strong>_

_**Oh, slipping underneath  
>Oh, so cold, but so sweet<br>**_

_**Nota da autora: Eu disse que o muleque ia ficar frenético XD. Pois é, a Arya está botando as asinhas de fora. Quem acha que Frey bom é Frey morto, levanta a mão \o/. Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews, meninas. Amo vc's um montão! E Menina Azul, é um prazer saber que temos mais uma autora que torce pelo shipper!**_

_**Bjux!**_

_**Bee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Maldições Sobre o Rio**_

Estavam a um dia de distância das Gêmeas. O tempo foi generoso e, apesar do frio, não nevou e graças a isso estavam adiantados.

As informações enviadas por Mance Rayder eram dúbias. Dizia o Rei Além da Muralha que uma súbita doença havia chegado ao castelo e muitos estavam debilitados dentro das muralhas. Se por um lado isso enfraquecia o inimigo, por outro era um risco permitir que seus homens se aproximassem o bastante para serem contaminados.

Ele insistiu para que Arya ficasse em Mote Cailin junto com uma guarda pessoal. Obviamente ela se recusou e seus motivos eram justos. Era um direito dela se assegurar de que os assassinos de Robb e Lady Stark pagassem por sua traição. Por outro lado, Arya era valiosa de mais para correr o risco de pegar uma doença desconhecida e acabar sucumbindo.

Não houve quem a convencesse do contrário e no dia seguinte o exército marchou em direção ao Ramo Verde do Tridente, onde as tropas do Norte, do Tridente e do Vale se reuniriam.

Era uma visão aterrorizante e poderosa. Os estandartes se erguiam no horizonte e cobriam a paisagem. Cavalos e cavaleiros, soldados a pé, arqueiros, lanceiros. Um mar de aço. O maior exército já erguido pelo Norte, mesmo que anos antes Robb tivesse feito um trabalho tão impressionante quanto.

Batedores foram enviados na frente para verificar as condições defensivas das Gêmeas. Boa parte dos ramos menores do Tridente estavam congeladas, no que não era o caso do Ramo Verde. Uma nevoa fantasmagórica persistia em cobrir toda porção de terra. Era uma manhã fria e o Jon aguardava pelas informações. Arya estava a seu lado, montada sobre uma égua castanha de aparência estupenda. Sobre cavalos eles poderiam ser considerados Dothrakis ou centauros.

Os cascos apressados martelavam o chão e no horizonte surgiram dois batedores. Jon se agarrou a cela do cavalo com mais força e esperou pelas notícias.

O rapaz tinha o rosto vermelho e parecia perplexo. Respirou com dificuldade antes de conseguir recuperar o fôlego para falar.

- Não haverá batalha hoje, Vossa Graça. – o batedor disse abaixando a cabeça.

- O que está dizendo? – Jon perguntou.

- Os deuses são bons... – o homem disse com sua voz rouca e espantada – Todos sabem que a maior ofensa contra homens e deuses é matar alguém que desfruta de sua hospitalidade. É uma maldição, Vossa Graça. A Justiça dos deuses foi feita.

- Seja claro, homem! – Jon ordenou – O que houve?

- O senhor devia ver com seus próprios olhos. – o batedor disse – Não há perigo. Não sobrou nada para se temer.

Jon cavalgou com um bom destacamento para guardá-lo. Arya seguia a seu lado, com o rosto afogueado e cheia da adrenalina da batalha. Cabelos desgrenhados, cota de malha e couro fervido sobre um vestido grosseiro, em sua cabeça uma coroa de bronze e ouro, com runas antigas e dragões de asas abertas. Uma rainha guerreira, com uma loba gigante correndo ao seu lado. Uma visão de tirar o fôlego e assustar qualquer inimigo.

A primeira vista o castelo e a ponte gigantesca pareciam abandonados, como se toda vida tivesse se esvaído pelo rio. A neblina cedeu aos poucos, tornando a visão mais nítida e então o choque, o espanto e o êxtase varreram as tropas.

Corpos apodreciam sobre os muros, pendurados pelo pescoço, ou pelas pernas. Suas bocas recheadas com trutas mortas. Homens, mulheres e crianças de idades variadas. Ninguém havia sido poupado. Uma família inteira. Uma das maiores dentre todas as dos Sete Reinos.

Jon sentiu seu estômago revirar enquanto a perplexidade deixava seus soldados e os gritos de comemoração preenchiam o ar. Uma maldição, eles diziam. Fúria dos deuses pelo Casamento Vermelho. Para ele nada disso era uma justificativa.

Arya encarava os corpos com uma expressão satisfeita. Robb Rayder estava sentado na sela junto com ela e sua rainha ao menos teve a decência de tapar os olhos da criança. Aquilo não era uma maldição. Era uma traição com todas as letras e ele sabia de quem havia partido a ordem e também a arma.

Os homens do Norte tomaram o castelo e Tyrion agora estava às voltas tentando pensar numa solução para a travessia. Alguém precisaria ser nomeado lorde das Gêmeas e controlar a passagem pelo Tridente, mas agora os poucos Frey que haviam sobrado estavam casados com casas inimigas.

Os corpos foram removidos das muralhas e queimados em uma grande fogueira para evitar que doenças tomassem conta do lugar. Jon assistiu a tudo do lato de uma das torres e esperou pacientemente até que Mance Rayder fosse levado até ele.

Mance não parecia satisfeito, tão pouco Jon. O rei bastardo lançou um olhar frio ao Rei Além da Muralha. Silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto a fogueira estralava.

- Quem lhe deu a ordem? – Jon perguntou seco – E por que você a seguiu?

- Acho que sabe a resposta para ambas às perguntas, mas eu direi. – Mance falou enquanto retirava o frasco vazio que outrora conteve Lagrimas de Lis – Sua rainha tem uma mente muito prática e é cruel como um demônio. Ela queria vingança e você lhe daria apenas honra. Eu não concordo com a ideia de envenenar mulheres e crianças, mais do que concordo com atacar alguém pelas costas, mas ela estava com meu filho. Se não me falha a memória, essa tática ela aprendeu com você. Os corpos pendurados no muro foram apenas um presente de boas vindas.

- Ela me conseguiu uma vitória. – Jon disse seco – Uma que não traz qualquer honra a minha causa, ou respeito dos súditos. Medo, terror...Ela mandou uma mensagem clara para todo reino. Uma parte de mim sente que devo a ela agradecimentos e honrarias por isso. Outra parte diz que nunca houve ato tão monstruoso e que eu não sei quem é a mulher com quem divido a cama.

- Faça o que quiser, mas não deixe que percebam que estão em dias ruins. – Mance disse firme – Ela queria vingança e ela teve. Deixe o reino acreditar nessa baboseira de maldição, enquanto isso o povo pensará que vocês são os escolhidos para governar e que tem os deuses ao lado de sua causa.

- Ela interferiu em meu comando, desobedeceu minhas ordens. – Jon respondeu segurando o cabo da espada, buscando por força – Se por um lado ela me fez um favor ao destruir este castelo de dentro para fora, por outro ela me traiu. Seu rei, seu esposo, seu primo e...Maldita seja! Eu, a quem ela dizia amar enquanto achávamos que éramos irmãos!

- Não diga a palavra "traição" pois haverão muitas famílias dispostas a lhe oferecer uma substituta para o posto de rainha. Apenas preste mais atenção nas coisas que ela faz enquanto você não está olhando. – Mance disse virando as costas para o rei – E eu tenho que admitir que ela tenha a mente de um general, um general dos Sete Infernos.

Ele a evitou pela maior parte do dia. Não estava preparado pare olhá-la nos olhos e se conformar com a ideia de que sua esposa não tinha qualquer problema com assassinatos em massa. Jon se perguntou quando Arya se tornou tão cruel e como havia conseguido ignorar aquilo por tanto tempo.

Ninguém comeu nos salões das Gêmeas. Todo exército, inclusive o rei, a rainha e os membros do conselho preferiram a segurança do acampamento. Brindes foram erguidos em memória de Robb Stark e de Catelyn Tully. Outros tantos foram erguidos em honra do casal real e da proteção dos deuses novos e antigos.

Enquanto estavam em público, Jon foi o mais cordial dos anfitriões e o mais satisfeito dos homens, mesmo assim as palavras direcionadas a sua pequena rainha eram poucas. Logo eles deixaram a presença dos demais para se recolherem a privacidade do pavilhão real.

Em silêncio Jon deixou de lado sua espada, luvas e armadura e sentou-se junto ao fogo para se aquecer. Arya estava do outro lado da tenda, enrolada em seu manto com gola de pele, enquanto observava o fogo atentamente.

- Vai ficar calado até quando? – ela perguntou finalmente. O semblante dele endureceu ainda mais.

- Até o dia em que aprender a respeitar aquilo que eu digo. – ele respondeu firme – Você não tinha direito de fazer o que fez.

- Eles mataram meu irmão e minha mãe durante um casamento, enquanto eles estavam protegidos pelas leis da hospitalidade! – ela respondeu quase num rosnado – Eu tinha todo direito! Era minha vingança, Jon! Você se envolveria em honra e heroísmo, e no fim das contas se eles jurassem lealdade e permitissem que o exército fizesse a travessia você concederia o perdão real. Isso eu não poderia admitir, nem suportar!

- Robb era tão meu irmão quanto seu! – a resposta foi ríspida e imediata - Isso não é justificativa pra recorrer a algo tão vil quanto veneno para matar uma família inteira! Percebe o problema que nos criou? Quem cuidará das Gêmeas agora?

- Olyvar Frey, o antigo escudeiro de Robb. – Arya respondeu imediatamente – Ele não teve participação no assassinato e era amigo do meu irmão. Ou podemos conceder a honra ao segundo filho do meu tio. A atual lady Tully é uma Frey, isso é uma solução boa o bastante?

- Há quanto tempo tem planejado isso pelas minhas costas? – ele perguntou se erguendo de uma vez.

- Tempo o bastante para não cometer erros. – ela respondeu encarando-o de frente com tanta determinação que por um momento Jon quase recuou – Devia me agradecer, Jon. Além do maior exército já reunido pelo Norte, lhe dei de presente à vitória mais rápida e limpa que alguém poderia desejar. Nenhum homem perdido em batalha e agora temos caminho livre até as terras do Oeste!

- Quem é você? – ele a encarou com desgosto – Me diga quem é você, porque eu me recuso a crer que seja Arya Stark!

- Eu sou o Fantasma de Harenhall. Sou o Gato do Canal, sou Beth, Nan e Ninguém. Sou Arya de Baixo dos Pés e Arya Cara de Cavalo. – ela falou os nomes cuidadosamente – Arya de Winterfell, Arya Stark, Arya Targaryen, mas aposto que agora me chamaram de Maldição das Gêmeas. Você sabia que eu tinha um passado perigoso, Jon. Sabia que eu não era nem de longe a criança inocente que você deixou pra trás quando partiu para a Muralha, mas preferiu ignorar isso e enxergar apenas uma garota perdida e meio louca, desesperada por atenção e carinho.

- Eu poderia enforcá-la por traição! – ele disse feroz.

- Não pode. – ela respondeu – Não sem perder todo apoio que tem.

Por um momento ele se calou. Encarou-a como se ela fosse a mais completa estranha. Como se houvesse nela muito da loucura perversa de Melissandre e da crueldade de Cersei. Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas Jon se afastou.

- Eu lhe dei uma coroa e pedi em troca lealdade e confiança. – ele disse – Agora não tenho nem uma coisa nem outra. Me preocupei com você e com seus sentimentos e pra que? Para receber traição envolta em veludo e cota de malha. Eu a amei como uma irmã e uma amiga, na esperança de que um dia pudesse amá-la verdadeiramente como esposa. Não devia tê-la amado de forma alguma.

Jon deu as costas a ela, deixando o pavilhão para trás. Ouviu ela gritar alguma coisa, mas não escutou uma única palavra que ela dizia. Tudo o que sabia é que ela lhe assustava e seu medo era de que um dia fosse ela empunhando uma adaga contra ele no meio da noite.

Ele buscou a tenda de Rickon, que além de representar o papel de comandante do Norte, servia-lhe como escudeiro. O garoto não perguntou o motivo daquilo, apenas assumiu que Arya estava sendo difícil e precisava se acalmar.

As notícias de que o rei estava evitando a presença da rainha e também sua cama logo chegaram aos ouvidos de Tyrion Lannister. Obviamente o anão, que agora era oficialmente Mão do Rei, não gostou nada do que ouviu, mas também concordava que Arya precisava conhecer seus limites e os deuses eram testemunhas de que o que ela mais temia era perder o afeto de Jon.

A marcha em direção ao Oeste continuou, independente dos desentendimentos entre o casal real. O problema maior não eram as batalhas menores que foram travadas ao longo do caminho, ou as perdas eventuais. O problema era manter a rainha sob controle, uma vez que Arya parecia determinada a descontar sua raiva contra qualquer escudeiro que acatasse a ordem de treinar com ela.

Ela estava proibida de usar aço, a menos que estivessem em batalha ou sobre ataque direto. Quando o acampamento era montado ela procurava por espadas de madeira e chamava um escudeiro qualquer para treinar. Rapazes verdes, com cheiro de verão, que tremiam diante dela, num misto de medo e excitação.

Alguns faziam o possível para agradá-la, na esperança de receberem um olhar de interesse, ou um sinal de aprovação qualquer. Outros obedeciam às ordens dela na forma austera do Norte e a elogiavam por sua habilidade. Não gostava de pensar que aqueles homens viam nela um objeto de desejo, ainda que ela nunca tivesse dado a Jon qualquer motivo para desconfiar de sua fidelidade. Até certo ponto era compreensível. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher de beleza exótica e seu temperamento podia ser um incentivo a imaginação de muitos.

Quando aqueles pensamentos começaram a perturbá-lo de mais, Jon percebeu o quanto estava se tornando absurdo. Duas semanas se dividir a cama com ela e toda sorte de ideia maluca começava a tomar conta da cabeça dele.

Naquela noite o vinho lhe subiu a cabeça. Ela parecia excepcionalmente bonita usando as cores dos Targaryen. Vermelho e Negro sobre a pele de alabastro. Ela acariciava o topo da cabeça de Nymeria sem prestar qualquer atenção ao ato. Olhos distantes, boca rosada, os seios alvos e aveludados, cuja curva suave ele podia visualizar tão bem graças ao decote.

Ele culparia o vinho mais tarde. Foi até o pavilhão real, onde ela dormia. Despiu-se rapidamente e se esgueirou para junto dela como um ladrão no meio da noite. Não era um ladrão e até que se provasse o contrário ela lhe pertencia para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Beijou-a de forma voraz e se desfez da camisola dela sem a menor cortesia. Ela emitiu algumas exclamações de surpresa. Não estava com humor para tomá-la de forma cuidadosa e gentil. Ainda sentia a raiva borbulhando em suas veias, misturada ao desejo e a necessidade. Foi bem mais imperativo e rude com ela. Arya retribuía com uma dose de selvageria e tudo ficava ainda mais interessante.

Ele a deitou com a barriga para baixo, ergueu seu quadril arredondado e a tomou por trás, como um Dothraki faria. Ouviu quando ela gritou seu nome no meio da noite, enquanto estremecia pela força do orgasmo. Ele fechou os olhos com força e se derramou dentro dela. Quanto se sentiu satisfeito, deixou a tenda mais uma vez para que sua rainha dormisse sozinha.

É obvio que no dia seguinte ela estava pra lá de enfurecida. Jon a ignorou por toda manhã, não deixando a ela outra opção se não descontar em um dos escudeiros.

O treino já durava uma hora e por mais que dissessem que ela devia descansar, Arya insistia em seguir em frente. Ela se preparou para mais um ataque e quando ergueu a espada a cima da própria cabeça sentiu uma vertigem insuportável. Vacilou por um segundo, o bastante para o escudeiro acertá-la com a espada de madeira na altura da cintura.

Ela caiu no chão, desacordada e pálida. Logo vários soldados do Norte se apressaram para retirá-la da zona de treinamento e levá-la para o pavilhão real. Chamaram um maester para examiná-la e comunicaram ao rei.

Jon deixou seus mapas e planos de batalha para traz. Quando chegou ao pavilhão real, havia uma guarda montada do lado de fora. Tyrion o encarou ansioso, enquanto Jon dava ordens para que todos deixassem o lugar.

O maester sussurrava algo para ela, com semblante preocupado. Ao notar a presença do rei, o velho homem fez uma breve reverência. Arya ainda parecia pálida e estava deitada e coberta por mantas de pele. Ela desviou o rosto para não encará-lo.

- O que aconteceu? – Jon perguntou ao maester imediatamente.

- A rainha se excedeu em seus exercícios e acabou desmaiando. – o homem disse – Nada muito grave, mas dadas as condições o melhor seria que Vossa Graça evitasse grandes esforços e seguisse uma rotina menos tranquila.

- Não é nenhuma doença? – Jon insistiu encarando-a ansioso – Ela ainda parece muito pálida.

- Está perfeitamente saudável. – o maester assegurou – Uma rotina mais tranquila e boa alimentação devem ser suficientes para que nada dê errado nos próximos meses. Com uma mãe saudável, não há razão para crer que a criança não o seja, mas é claro que ainda é muito cedo para afirmarmos qualquer coisa com certeza.

- Criança? – Jon encarou o maester como se não entendesse suas palavras, como se nada fizesse sentido – Que criança? – o maester se curvou em uma breve reverência.

- A rainha está grávida. – o homem disse – Não houve sangramento nos dois últimos meses, a tontura é apenas um dos sintomas.

- Entendo. – Jon concordou enquanto tentava processar a informação – Deixe-nos, por favor.

- Como queira, Vossa Graça. – e então o maester deixou o pavilhão real sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Arya se recusava a olha-lo. Ele caminhou até ela com passos incertos e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. As palavras lhe fugiram por um momento. Jon não sabia o que dizer, ou o que pensar. Não devia ter sido tão duro com ela nessas condições. E se...E se ela tivesse perdido a criança, ou tivesse alguma complicação...E se...

Ele não suportaria. Ele não podia perdê-la depois de levar tantos anos para encontrá-la.

Jon tomou a mão dela entre as suas e a beijou com carinho.

- Desde quando sabia? – ele perguntou num tom baixo.

- Eu soube quando alcançamos Mote Cailin. – ela respondeu a contra gosto – Pretendia contar quando passássemos pelas Gêmeas, mas você estava furioso de mais e se quer conseguia olhar na minha cara.

- Arya, eu... – ele respirou fundo – Eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter sido tão duro com você e...Deuses, sejam bons, eu não devia ter ido até você ontem a noite.

- Ouviu o maester. – ela disse séria – Estou bem e a criança está bem, não há porque se martirizar por isso.

- Não. – ele respondeu – Arya, olhe pra mim, por favor. – ele pediu num esforço quase sobre humano. Ela finalmente o encarou nos olhos – Eu prometi que cuidaria de você e que jamais teria que vagar sozinha pelo mundo outra vez. Quebrei minha promessa diante do primeiro desafio. As Gêmeas...Aquilo foi terrível, mas eu não podia tê-la ignorado como fiz. Me perdoe por isso.

- Vai ser sempre assim? – ela perguntou por fim – Toda vez que eu me exceder, ou que você se deparar com algo a meu respeito que não lhe agrade, vou ter que aparecer com um filho na barriga para que volte a me olhar nos olhos e falar comigo?

- Claro que não! – ele respondeu – Eu estava furioso, precisava de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça, só isso.

- E me tomar como uma cadela no cio quando sentisse necessidade de enfiar isso que tem no meio das pernas em algum lugar e depois sumir como um ladrão barato no meio da noite. – ela acusou.

- Eu... – ele tentou pensar em algo para dizer – Você estava tão bonita ontem. O vinho me subiu a cabeça e eu sentia a sua falta, mas ainda estava com raiva. Eu não devia ter ido.

- Ache uma prostituta da próxima vez. – ela rebateu. Quanto mais ele deveria se humilhar para que Arya decidisse perdoá-lo? – Talvez uma de cabelos vermelhos.

- Sabe que eu não farei isso. – ele afirmou categórico – Eu posso ter quebrado meus votos quando abandonei a Patrulha. Posso ter cometido erros além da conta, mas eu não faria isso com você. – ele beijou a mão dela – Não cheguei até aqui para perdê-la de uma maneira tão idiota. Não posso perder você.

- Não me deixe outra vez, Jon. – ela pediu num sussurro, acariciando o rosto dele com a outra mão – Não posso perder você também.

- Não vai. – ele se levantou e beijou a testa dela, acariciou seu cabelo e também o ventre encoberto. A ideia de que seu filho, ou filha, estava ali, aninhado dentro dela o fascinou por uma fração de segundos.

Jon se sentiu grato por tê-la ao seu lado. Grato por ainda sentir que ela o queria por perto, mesmo com tantas palavras duras, ações impensadas e discussões. Arya estava ali e mesmo que não fosse mais aquela menina que ele tanto amou, aquela nova mulher, que o deixava louco às vezes, havia entregado a melhor parte da vida dela em suas mãos. E ele podia amar aquela mulher também.

Talvez não a amasse como os heróis amavam suas donzelas em canções e lendas. Também não a amava como uma irmã, mas ela era importante e estava no centro do mundo dele. Sentia falta dela quando não dividiam a mesma cama, sentia falta da voz e dos olhos dela. Sentia falta de ser abraçado por ela e se sentir em casa.

_**Nota da autora: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee laia! Arya finalmente mostrou que não tem nada de gentil no coração e nem está afim de esperar pela boa vontade de ninguém pra ter sua vingança, mas no meio do caminho tem um Jon e se algo pode ser dito a respeito é que ela morre de medo de perder a única coisa que sobrou da pessoa que ela era. Jon ficou puto? Óbvio que sim. Ele a perdoou? Mais óbvio ainda, pq afinal ela sempre consegue fazer dele o que quer. E no meio do caminho temos um herdeiro! Puderas, esses dois viraram coelhos do dia pra noite XD. Espero que gostem do meu presente de Páscoa pra vc's. Bjux. Bee. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rumo ao Oeste**_

Ouviu quando ela se levantou desajeitada, procurando um lugar para esvaziar seu estomago furioso. Enjoos matinais a perturbavam constantemente, fazendo com que Jon se perguntasse até que ponto aquilo poderia ser saudável. O maester dizia que ela estava bem e que não havia motivo para temer.

Ele insistiu para que Arya retornasse para Winterfell e permanecesse lá, aos cuidados de Bran. Desnecessário dizer que ela se recusou. Ao menos ela estava sendo tão cuidadosa quanto possível. Mesmo assim não estava sendo fácil.

A barriga começava a aparecer, ainda muito discreta e encoberta metodicamente por roupas pesadas, mantos e pela cota de malha que ela insistia em usar sempre que cavalgava a frente das tropas com ele. Ao final do dia ela estava mais exausta do que o normal e pela manhã o estomago a lembraria de que haveria mais alguns meses severos pela frente.

Ele não sabia como mulheres passavam por aquilo e certamente nenhuma das que conheceu na vida estava disposta a passar a gravidez inteira junto de um exército. Talvez Brienne de Tarth tentasse. Era bem provável que a mulher cavaleiro preferisse dar a luz com uma espada na mão, após uma batalha. Ou Asha Greyjoy, que daria água salgada aos filhos antes de dar o seio.

Ainda era difícil assimilar que seria pai e aquela criança teria um sobrenome e uma mãe. Ainda parecia uma brincadeira, uma piada de mau gosto e Jon custava a acreditar que logo viveria a experiência de ser pai e que ela seria a mãe.

Por mais que a cama dela fosse tão atraente quando a de qualquer mulher jovem e bela, uma parte dele sempre a veria como aquela garotinha que estava sempre descabelada, suja e que se recusava a ser uma dama. Às vezes buscava nos olhos dela um pouco daquela menina que ele havia deixado pra trás e que ele temia jamais encontrar. Quando isso acontecia, ele se contentava em apenas abraçá-la e beijar sua testa.

Alguns dias eram mais difíceis que outros. Difíceis porque ele sentia o peso da culpa caindo sobre seus ombros. Culpa por ter quebrado seus votos da Patrulha, por ter se erguido em armas para tomar o trono, por ter aceitado a aliança com o Norte, por ter se casado, por ter feito um filho em Arya e, acima de tudo, por não pensa em mais nada quando estava dentro dela e os gemidos dela o faziam se sentir tão poderoso.

Era um pensamento terrível, que vez ou outra passava pela mente dele. O que Lady Stark teria dito a respeito daquele casamento e como reagiria a ideia de que seu neto seria filho de Jon Snow. Mais cruel ainda era a satisfação que sentia em ouvir a filha de Catelyn se contorcer em baixo do corpo dele. Que os deuses proibissem. Jon não conseguia mais negar que ela despertava algo dentro dele.

Ela voltou para junto dele, com a boca lavada e após mastigar algumas folhas de menta para o hálito. Pálida e com cabelos desgrenhados. Arya se deitou ao lado dele e levou a mão a testa, como se sentisse a cabeça doer.

- Juro que jamais engravidaria se soubesse que era assim. – ela disse – Meu olfato está quase tão bom quanto o de Nymeria, o problema é que todo cheiro que eu sinto me faz querer botar pra fora até o que não tenho dentro do estômago.

- Eu gostaria de poder ajudar de algum modo, mas isso é tão novo pra mim quanto é pra você. – ele respondeu solidário – Talvez seja hora de considerar a minha ideia de permanecer em Riverrun. Lá estará segura e poderá dar a luz em um castelo onde terá toda assistência.

- Fora de questão. – ela disse convicta – Não agora que estamos tão próximos de atacar o Dente de Ouro.

- A campanha pelo Oeste ainda pode levar muito tempo e eu ficaria mais tranquilo sabendo que está segura em uma boa fortaleza enquanto espera pelo parto. – ele insistiu.

- Eu só farei isso quando tomar o Rochedo. – ela disse convicta – Tome o Rochedo e nosso filho nascera sobre os lençóis de fios de ouro dos Lannister. Um lobo uivará onde antes os leões rugiam.

- Você é terrível. – ele respondeu levando a mão até a barriga dela. Ainda parecia estranho pensar que havia algo ali e que esse algo era o herdeiro do legado dele. Carinhos surgiam entre eles sempre de forma incerta, ou como fruto de memórias antigas. – Mas se são estas as condições para que aceite a minha ideia, então eu farei o possível para tomar o Rochedo.

E esta era uma promessa que ele estava determinado a cumprir.

Asha Greyjoy surgiu nos planos dele quase como uma benção e Jon sentia-se generoso o bastante para conceder o perdão real e algumas terras a ela, se a mulher de ferro ajudasse a comandar a esquadra que partiria das Terras do Rio para arrasar as Terras do Oeste. Quando o tempo chegasse, e Asha estava ciente de que isso podia levar algum tempo, ele devolveria as Ilhas de Ferro a ela.

Os homens do Tridente seguiriam com a mulher Greyjoy, enquanto as forças do Norte e do Vale atacariam por terra, dividindo as forças do exército dos Lannisters em duas frentes de batalha. Uma delas acabaria falhando e se reagrupando. A ideia era empurrá-los para a costa, onde ficariam encurralados por todos os lados.

E era assim que estavam reduzindo cada vez mais os homens de Jaime Lannister. Com o Regicida fora do caminho, seria hora de voltar as atenções pare Cersei. Quanto ao que deveria ser feito com Cersei Lannister, ninguém tinha dúvidas, já as crianças e Jaime, isso era um outro assunto.

Bem ou mal, Jaime era o irmão favorito de Tyrion, que por sua vez era a Mão do Rei. Jon jamais se sentiria a vontade para tomá-lo a seu serviço, não quando o Regicida havia enfiado uma espada nas costas de seu avô.

Em consideração ao anão, Jon estava preparado a fazer uma boa oferta. Se Jaime Lannister reconhecesse a paternidade de Tommen e Myrcella, excluindo-os definitivamente da linha sucessória para si e seus descendentes, além de dobrar os joelhos, Jon concederia ao cavaleiro a chance de se juntar à Patrulha da Noite, deixando as crianças sob a custódia do tio.

Myrcella permaneceria em Dorne, ao menos até tudo se desenrolar e se os Martell desmanchassem o noivado com o príncipe Trystan, então caberia a Tyrion definir o futuro da sobrinha.

Um corvo vindo do Crag e Faircastle chegaram pela manhã. Asha era um demônio do mar que havia arrasado metade da costa do Oeste. O próximo passo era tomar Lannisporto e o Dente de Ouro, fechando a passagem de recursos financeiros para a capital definitivamente. Porto Real não tinha tropas o suficiente para se proteger e ainda enviar reforços para o Oeste e a cada nova batalha Jaime Lannister se tornava mais e mais desesperado.

Foi no Dente de Ouro que a maior vitória de Jon foi conquistada e também a mais dramática.

Em combate singular, Jon e Jaime cruzaram espadas, enquanto o sangue lavava o chão ao redor deles. A mão esquerda de Jaime era traiçoeira e mais de uma vez Jon teve problemas em bloquear os ataques.

Num golpe certeiro, a mão falsa, que segurava o escudo, foi ao chão. Fantasma rasgava a garganta de um soldado a apenas cem metros de distância. Jon recebeu um corta na altura da perna e perdeu o equilíbrio.

Não fosse por uma flecha de penas de ganso, ele teria morrido pelas mãos de Jaime Lannister, tal qual seu avô Aerys. A flecha atingiu o braço do Regicida, fazendo-o largar a espada e dando a Jon tempo de se recompor e tomá-lo como prisioneiro.

Quando procurou o arqueiro que havia disparado a flecha, se deparou com Arya, coberta de aço dos pés a cabeça. A batalha estava ganha, mesmo assim ele queria gritar com ela e perguntar o que diabos estava fazendo no meio daquela carnificina, botando em risco a vida dela e da criança.

Ele viu Nymeria ao lado da rainha, destroçando soldados, rasgando pele e carne com seus dentes afiados, assim como Fantasma fazia. Ela cavalgou até ele, oferecendo a mão para que ele se juntasse a ela sobre o cavalo, assim que dois outros soldados levaram Jaime sob custódia.

Cavalgaram juntos sobre o mesmo cavalo. Jon se segurava à cela e acariciava a barriga dela com sua mão livre, enquanto ela conduzia o animal até a retaguarda das tropas. Era o fim e eles entraram na fortaleza juntos.

Naquela noite, Arya apareceu no salão da fortaleza usando o cinza e o branco dos Stark. A coroa sobre sua cabeça e uma capa negra sobre os ombros. O vestido era justo na cintura, revelando a barriga arredondada pela primeira vez. Cinco meses, já haviam se passado cinco meses e logo ela teria condições de cavalgar com ele, ou segui-lo em batalha.

Era a primeira vez que todos receberiam a confirmação de que havia um herdeiro a caminho. Lobos uivaram onde antes rugiram os leões. As tropas do Norte, do Vale e do Tridente ergueram seus copos e brindaram ao futuro.

Eles eram invencíveis. Eles eram incontroláveis como o gelo e o fogo.

Ao final da celebração, Jon e Tyrion desceram ao calabouço, onde Jaime era mantido. A luz bruxuleante das tochas era a única iluminação do local. O homem, outrora tão belo e imponente, parecia ter envelhecido vinte anos, mesmo assim, seu olhar foi de alívio ao ver o irmão caminhando ao lado do rei.

- De algum modo, eu sempre soube que ficaria bem. – Jaime disse – Mesmo assim estou feliz em comprovar isso com meus próprios olhos.

- Poupe suas palavras, irmão – Tyrion disse – Talvez seja o momento de ouvir o que Sua Majestade tem a dizer.

- Eu não vejo um rei. – Jaime respondeu – Vejo um garoto. Um desertor da Patrulha da Noite. Um bastardo que se acha digno do vermelho e do negro em suas roupas.

- Meça suas palavras! – Tyrion o alertou. O anão sentiu a mão de Jon pousar sobre seu ombro.

- Paz, Tyrion. – Jon disse – Ele não disse nada que eu não tenha ouvido um milhão de vezes.

- Um rapaz esperto. – Jaime respondeu.

- Eu sou um desertor, você um regicida. – Jon encarou o Lannister mais velho com firmeza – Em outras circunstancias isso poderia ser a morte de nós dois, mas os deuses são bons e eu não tenho o interesse de ser cruel sem necessidade.

- Um fraco. – ele resmungou.

- Prefiro crer que estou sendo sábio, mas é a seu irmão que deve a minha oferta. – Jon retrucou – Assuma a paternidade de Tommen e Myrcella, e dobre os joelhos. Se fizer o que peço, lhe concederei a chance de viver.

- Eu sou um soldado, rapaz. Aprendi como morrer e prefiro a morte limpa e rápida em campo de batalha. – Jaime disse.

- Seu estúpido cabeça dura! – Tyrion rugiu – Ouça o que está dizendo e verá que o egoísmo de Cersei o contaminou por completo! Pense nos seus filhos!

- Se não reconhecer a paternidade deles, muitos de meus generais podem considerar isso como uma ameaça e achar que o melhor meio de acabar com isso seria pelos métodos de Gregor Clegane. – Jon disse sério – Estou certo de que se lembra de como meus meio irmãos morreram no cerco.

- Você é honrado de mais. – Jaime disse.

- Posso falar por mim, não por meus homens. – Jon retrucou – Dobre os joelhos, junte-se a Patrulha da Noite, e seus filhos viveram em segurança, sob os cuidados de Tyrion e de acordo com seu nascimento.

- O que acontecerá com Cersei? – Jaime perguntou por fim – O que farão com ela?

- Até você tem de admitir que ela não tem salvação. – Tyrion disse – Eu me empenhei em conseguir uma alternativa para o seu caso e Sua Majestade foi muito generoso em considerar meu pedido, mas Cersei...Ela está além de qualquer perdão.

- Eu teria feito qualquer coisa... – Jaime disse – Em outros tempos eu teria feito qualquer coisa por ela.

- E pelos seus filhos? – Tyrion insistiu – O que faria por eles? Tire as crianças desta loucura! Eu cuidarei deles. Tommen é um garoto gentil e doce, ele será meu herdeiro e Myrcella terá sempre a minha proteção, mesmo casada com Trystan! Pense neles, Jaime!

- E quanto a Brienne? – a pergunta parecia ter sido feita em voz alta por acidente e nem o rei, nem a Mão entenderam muito bem.

- O que? – Tyrion perguntou.

- Dêem a ela uma posição na guarda real. Ela morreria antes de quebrar seus votos e já que eu não poderei cumprir a minha promessa a ela, ao menos sei que ela ficará feliz em empunhar uma espada e usar uma capa branca pelo resto da vida.

- Que promessa você poderia ter feito a Donzela de Tarth? – Tyrion insistiu.

- Querido irmão, posso garantir que retirei o título de donzela dela a um bom tempo. – ele disse num meio sorriso melancólico – Eu prometi que me casaria com ela quando tudo terminasse, mas eu nunca estive livre para o casamento e aparentemente nem ela. Tome-a em seu serviço e ninguém lhe será tão leal. Eu direi meus votos a Patrulha da Noite, ela os votos à Guarda Real e este será nosso casamento casto. Ela de branco e eu de negro.

- Feito. – Jon respondeu – Ela me servirá na Guarda Real e talvez eu a nomeie guarda pessoal da rainha.

- Então...Eu lhe sou muito grato, Vossa Graça – Jaime fez uma breve reverência de cabeça.

Jon e Tyrion deixaram a cela e o anão não entendeu nada da história de Jaime e Brienne, pelo menos não tanto quanto Jon havia entendido.

Quando ele se deitou ao lado de Arya naquela noite, ouvindo o som do coração e da respiração dela, enquanto contemplava a barriga levemente arredondada, Jon refletiu sobre aquele romance improvável entre o Regicida e a Mulher Cavaleiro.

Um casamento casto, um casamento incomum. Ele de negro, ela de branco...Jon se lembrou do momento que ele e Arya trocaram votos, de como o branco caia bem nela e de como estava nervoso quando prendeu a capa negra sobre os ombros dela. Lembrou-se de como resistiu por duas semanas inteiras à ideia de deitar-se com ela.

Foi com um toque de espanto que percebeu que entendia Jaime Lannister muito melhor do que poderia imaginar.

_**Nota da autora: Então...Nem eu resisto à Jaime e Brienne, mas se eu queria que o Jon virasse rei de vez, eu precisava dos Lannister fora do caminho XD. Dominamos as Terras do Oeste e agora a coisa vai ficar legal, pq cá pra nós, eu dei um salto de alguns meses nesse capítulo, como eu acho que já deu pra notar. Isso quer dizer que logo haverá um bebê correndo por aqui. Aliás, sou só eu, ou tem mais alguém sentindo falta de um certo Touro por aqui? Espero que gostem e comentem. Bjux. Bee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tempestades e Neve**_

Por um momento Jon se perguntou quantos bastardos uma pessoa podia colocar no mundo. Para Robert Baratheon o limite era bem flexível e agora ele se perguntava o que devia fazer com todos aqueles nomes listados por Tyrion Lannister.

Quanto a Edric Storm a solução parecia prática. Mandaria o menino para as Terras do Rio, onde Edmure Tully o manteria sob custódia. As mulheres não apresentavam um perigo iminente, mas ainda havia um último problema que atendia pelo nome de Gendry Waters, também chamado de Gendry Baratheon.

Apesar de Edric ser o único bastardo reconhecido por Robert em vida, Gendry era aquele que mais se parecia com o velho rei. Apesar da pouca instrução e falta de experiência em batalha, muitas das casas aliadas da Casa Baratheon estava dispostas a se reagrupar e atacar o exército do Norte, graças à existência desse homem.

Alguns grupos pequenos já causavam problema na fronteira de Ponta Tempestade com as Terras do Oeste. Cada dia que se passava essa resistência, ainda que insignificante, lhe causava uma dor de cabeça maior. Um dia perdido com o bastardo Baratheon era um dia de atraso ao cerco de Porto Real.

Foram semanas nesta agonia até que num descuido, o bastardo caiu numa armadilha. Isso facilitava as coisas até certo ponto. Jon precisaria de um Lorde Protetor de Ponta Tempestade e se Gendry estivesse disposto a dobrar os joelhos e renunciar a qualquer pretensão ao trono, Jon o tornaria herdeiro legitimo de Robert por meio de um decreto.

Arya já estava no fim do oitavo mês e irredutível quanto a ideia de abandonar as campanhas. Faltava tão pouco para acabarem com aquilo. Logo teriam Porto Real sob controle e ela daria a luz ao herdeiro do trono. Talvez fosse uma menina, o que Jon adoraria, mas de qualquer modo, o futuro seria mais seguro.

Quando mencionou a prisão do bastardo ela pareceu desconfortável e se remexeu inquieta em sua cadeira. Ela lançou a ele um sorriso fraco antes de se retirar mais cedo para a cama.

Jon tinha planos de discutir alguns pontos importantes com Tyrion e seus generais, mas acabou desistindo da ideia. Se Arya não se sentia bem, era melhor estar por perto caso ela precisasse de ajuda.

Quando chegou ao quarto que dividiam no Rochedo, encontrou-o vazio. Arya não estava em nenhum lugar aparente e por um momento Jon se perguntou aonde ela poderia ter ido. Tyrion havia apresentado a ela o bosque sagrado, talvez ela estivesse fazendo suas preces, enquanto desfrutava um pouco do ar da noite.

Jon saiu à procura dela, sem avisar a ninguém. Não queria alarmar os guardas. Se ela estivesse no bosque sagrado, então ele lhe faria companhia e também diria suas preces por uma vitória rápida e um parto tranquilo para sua esposa.

Mas Arya não estava no bosque sagrado, tão pouco estava na estrebaria, ou admirando o mar de uma das sacadas. Ela não estava em parte alguma do castelo e por um momento Jon temeu.

Ele preferia ignorar o passado dela a maior parte do tempo, mas talvez aquilo lhe dissesse onde ela poderia estar. Gato do Canal, Fantasma de Harenhall, Arya de baixo dos pés...Ela sempre foi furtiva e as sombras eram suas melhores amigas. O lugar mais sombrio de um castelo eram suas masmorras.

Jon desceu a longa escadaria e furtivamente caminhou pelos corredores do calabouço. Ouviu o som de vozes sussurradas e caminhou até o lugar de onde vinha.

Arya resmungava alguma coisa e a pessoa com quem falava tinha a voz grave. Só havia um prisioneiro ali. Gendry Waters, o bastardo Baratheon.

- O que diabos você tinha na cabeça pra fazer uma burrice dessas? – ela resmungava furiosa – Pretendente ao trono? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Me desculpe se não tenho um nascimento tão elevado quanto o seu, milady. – Gendry disse sério – Bastardo ou não, meu pai era rei e isso no mínimo me equipara àquele maldito corvo.

- Preste atenção nessa sua maldita boca, ou vai acabar com a cabeça enfiada numa estaca! – ela revidou.

- O que está fazendo aqui afinal, Arya? – ele perguntou cansado – Veio só me insultar, ou tem algo de importante a dizer? Se não tiver, faça o favor de me deixar em paz.

- Eu quero uma resposta! Por que fez isso? Você nunca quis nada da vida além de um martelo e ferro para trabalhar! Uma coroa está muito além de sua ambição. – ela estava exaltada, mas Jon não se aproximou mais. Queria saber o que discutiam.

- Quer mesmo saber? – ele perguntou furioso – Por sua causa! Quando soube quem eu era, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu poderia conseguir ocupar meu lugar como herdeiro e então eu marcharia para o Norte e pediria sua mão ao Lorde Stark. Um bastardo que sonha com uma dama de alto nascimento, uma princesa nortenha. Como eu poderia ter qualquer esperança de conseguir sua mão se eu não tomasse uma decisão drástica?

- Isso não faz sentido! – ela retrucou espantada – As notícias de meu casamento devem ter chegado aos seus ouvidos, então por que insistir nisso?

- Sinceramente? – ele disse com uma dose de sarcasmo – Eu tinha esperança de encontrá-la infeliz e então eu encontraria aquele corvo que você chama de marido e acabaria com ele, assim como meu pai acabou com Rhaegar. Quando se tornasse viúva, eu a pediria em casamento e você seria a minha rainha. Eu teria seus exércitos e o de Ponta Tempestade. Nada ficaria em nosso caminho e eu a faria feliz.

- Esqueça essa bobagem, Gendry. – ela disse – Eu não sei de onde tirou essas ideias, mas é tarde de mais pra qualquer coisa neste sentido. – ela parecia furiosa – Seja esperto. Dobre os joelhos e fique com Ponta Tempestade e a minha gratidão por todos estes anos, mas não espere mais nada de mim. Se essas suas palavras caírem nos ouvidos errados, pode significar morte para nós dois. Entendeu?

- Ele a trata bem? – Gendry perguntou.

- Jon jamais me machucaria, Gendry. – ela respondeu.

- Está feliz com ele? – ele insistia – Você o ama o bastante para esquecer que até bem pouco tempo você o chamava de irmão? – e por um instante, Jon desejou que ela respondesse as perguntas e temeu pelo que poderia ouvir.

- Não seja ridículo. – ela respondeu – Ainda que eu não estivesse, eu fiz um juramento e eu estou carregando um filho dele na barriga. Eu sou a esposa e a rainha dele, nada vai mudar isso, nem seu plano maluco de matá-lo me faria sentir algo diferente por você. Matar Jon seria o mesmo que assinar sua sentença de morte e eu mesma a executaria.

Jon saiu de seu esconderijo e entrou na cela, pegando Arya de surpresa. Gendry se levantou do monte de palha seca onde estava deitado e encarou Jon como um touro enfurecido.

- Acho que esta pequena conversa já foi longe de mais. – Jon disse sério, enquanto segurava Arya pelo braço – Seja esperto e pense no que ela lhe disse, falarei com você pela manhã. E quanto a minha senhora, acredito que temos de conversar.

- Jon, eu... – ela tentou pensar em algo para dizer.

- Falaremos quando estivermos a sós. – ele disse seco – Eu posso ser um corvo, posso ser tão bastardo quanto você, mas se eu souber que esteve perto dela outra vez, não vou lhe dar a chance de manter a cabeça sobre os ombros. – ele falou diretamente para Gendry e então deixou a cela, conduzindo Arya para fora.

Foram direto para o quarto que dividiam e Jon fechou a porta com muito mais força do que o necessário.

Ele a encarou, enquanto ela se sentava na beirada da cama. A barriga parecia um fardo enorme para ela e Arya estava exausta. Ela levou a mão ao baixo ventre, massageando-o com cuidado.

Jon respirou fundo, tentando pensar no que dizer. A verdade é que queria arrancar a cabeça de Gendry pela audácia e açoitá-la por ter cometido uma burrice daquele tamanho. Se esgueirar até a cela do bastardo e confabular com ele no meio da noite como dois...Amantes. Apenas o som da palavra o enojava.

- Como o conheceu? – Jon perguntou por fim, tentando manter a calma.

- Quando executaram meu pai, eu me juntei ao grupo de Yoren, da Patrulha da Noite. Gendry também estava no bando. Cersei queria a cabeça dele e na época ninguém sabia o porque. – ela respondeu enquanto encarava a barriga.

- E por que foi até ele? Tem noção do que poderia acontecer se alguém ouvisse o que estavam dizendo? – ele perguntou irritado – Arya, eu ignorei seus atos de rebeldia antes, mas isso foi ainda pior do que as Gêmeas! Estava ajudando-o a fugir?

- É claro que não! – ela respondeu imediatamente – Eu posso ser rebelde como diz, mas não sou louca. Eu sei o que está em jogo se ele erguer um exército novamente, mas eu precisava saber os motivos dele e precisava colocar naquela cabeça dura um pouco de bom senso! Jon, ele é meu amigo e provavelmente a única pessoa que tentou cuidar de mim quando eu não tinha ninguém.

- Posso ver muito bem como ele pretendia cuidar de você! – Jon rosnou – Por um acaso era ele quem você imaginava no meu lugar quando proferimos os votos? O quão perto chegou de se deitar com ele quando estavam viajando para o Norte?

- Jon, por favor. – ela sussurrou – Isso não faz sentido. Nos separamos há muito tempo e é a primeira vez que o vejo em anos. Todos estes planos que ele fez, eu não tive nenhum envolvimento. Se aquele imbecil sente alguma coisa por mim, eu juro que não é recíproco. Ele é apenas um amigo e nunca houve nada além de delírios de um cabeça oca.

- Você o ama? – Jon perguntou firme.

- Não, Jon. – ela respondeu sincera – Eu não amo Gendry e eu nunca tive homem nenhum antes de você, então me poupe desse interrogatório sem sentido.

- E quanto às perguntas que ele fez? – Jon a encarou mais uma vez. Ela ainda tinha a mão sobre a barriga e parecia ainda mais desconfortável – Está feliz comigo, Arya? Sente algo por mim além de obrigação?

Ele teria continuado aquele inquérito, não fosse pelo gemido de dor dela. Jon se virou para encará-la e viu a forma como ela levava a mão ao ventre. A saia do vestido estava molhada e ela se agarrou as mantas da cama.

- Está mesmo interessado em saber isso agora, ou prefere dar atenção ao seu filho que está nascendo? – ela rosnou – Vá buscar o maldito maester, ou alguma mulher que saiba fazer o serviço!

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de sair do quarto correndo em busca de ajuda para ela. Meia hora depois e todos estavam fora de suas camas. Dentro do castelo os gritos de dor dela preenchiam os corredores, enquanto soldados nortenhos se agrupavam no bosque sagrado para rezar por sua pequena rainha.

Os sulistavas encheram o septo do Rochedo e Tyrion, que não era o maior exemplo de fé do mundo, ascendeu velas para a Mãe, por um parto seguro; para o Pai, por um julgamento justo; para o Guerreiro, que era a própria natureza daquela garota rainha; e para o Estranho, para que não botasse seus pés no castelo aquela noite. Todos rezavam para que tudo acabasse bem.

_**Nota da autora: Gente, preciso abrir meu coração. VC'S QUASE ME FIZERAM CAIR DA CADEIRA AQUI! 27 REVIEWS EM 7 CAPÍTULOS! Sério, meu coração é fraco pra tanta alegria XD. E eu cheguei a uma conclusão. As mina pira no Jaime/Brienne XD. Pois é...Arya e Gendry se reencontram, Jon fica puto, Arya em trabalho de parto. Tipo isso, o bebê tá chegando. Adivinhem o nome XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Noite é Escura...**_

O dia iria raiar em breve. A porta do quarto estava fechada e os gritos ainda eram ouvidos. As horas foram marcadas por aquele som e pelo terror que Jon tentava combater dentro de si.

A cada minuto que se passava o grito dela era mais fraco e o risco para a vida da mãe e do filho aumentavam. Ele tentou manter a calma durante todo aquele tempo. O septão entoava cantos junto à porta e servos rezavam pela rainha. Jon não seguia a religião dos Sete, mas seria grato por toda ajuda que pudesse ter.

Queria que Bran estivesse ali, com um de seus sonhos verdes, prevendo um dia de alegria para todos. Tyrion tentou iniciar uma conversa algumas vezes, mas sem sucesso. Jon estava preocupado de mais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa coerente.

Sua falta de senso de oportunidade havia causado aquilo. Não devia ter discutido outra vez com ela, nem mesmo insistido em perguntas que agora eram secundárias. Estavam casados e ela parecia feliz o bastante com ele, que importância tinha o resto, agora que ela corria perigo?

Ele deixou os corredores do Rochedo e foi até o bosque sagrado. Ajoelhou-se diante da árvore coração e rezou para os deuses novos e antigos. Se os espíritos podiam ouvi-lo, que levassem um pedido aos ouvidos de sua mãe, Lyanna, que havia morrido logo após lhe dar a luz. Que Arya fosse poupada. Tudo o que ele queria era que ela vivesse.

Pediu também ao espírito de Ned Stark que olhasse por sua filha. Pediu desesperadamente que não a levassem tão nova, nem o deixassem sozinho agora que ele havia se afeiçoado tanto a presença dela.

Jon deixou o bosque sagrado e foi até as masmorras. O dia ainda não havia nascido e o lugar estava terrivelmente escuro. Gendry estava acordado, o semblante sério e compenetrado.

Se encararam por longos segundos, sem que nenhum deles dissesse uma única palavra. Diziam que ele era parecido com o Usurpador. Não era um homem feio, também não tinha qualquer cicatriz aparente, ao contrário de Jon. Um rosto bem mais agradável de se encarar, Jon supunha. Aquele era o tipo de pensamento que não traria nenhum bem naquele momento.

- Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui tão cedo. – Gandry provocou – Teve a chance de gritar o bastante contra ela? Aposto que lhe deu uns bons tapas na cara, mas pode acreditar, ela não tem culpa de nada.

- Cale a boca! – Jon ordenou, frio e seco. Quem ele pensava que era para presumir tal coisa a respeito dele? Jon podia ter muitos defeitos, mas os deuses eram testemunha de que ele abriria a própria garganta antes de levantar a mão para Arya – Eu não estou aqui pra lhe dar satisfações em relação a minha mulher!

- Então por que está aqui? – Gendry se virou para ele – Não por causa da minha bela aparência, eu aposto.

- Queria olhar para sua maldita cara. Ela esta em trabalho de parto desde que saímos daqui ontem. – Jon disse num rosnado. O prisioneiro arregalou os olhos em espanto e preocupação.

- Até agora? – Gendry se levantou de uma vez – Mas...É muito tempo. Isso não é perigoso?

- Óbvio que sim. – Jon retrucou – E se ela ou meu filho morrerem por causa de uma maldita discussão que não existiria se não fosse por você, pode ter certeza que vou encurtá-lo uma cabeça, seu bastardo de merda!

- Ao invés de me ameaçar, por que diabos não vai para junto dela? – Gendry rosnou – Ou apele para seus deuses! Me ameaçar não vai adiantar de nada!

- Reze para os deuses para que ela viva, do contrário você não vai durar muito. – Jon resmungou dando as costas.

- Farei isso. Se me permitir, eu gostaria de uma vela acesa. Não rezo para os Sete, nem para os deuses antigos, mas rezarei para O Senhor da Luz para que a proteja. – Gendry disse num tom quase solidário – A noite é escura e cheia de terror, mas logo virá a alvorada. Se ela viver, eu juro pelos deuses novos, antigos e pelo Senhor da Luz, eu abandonarei qualquer pretensão ao trono. Dobrarei meus joelhos e serei leal a vocês e seus filhos.

Jon o encarou incrédulo, mas nada no semblante de Gendry dizia que aquilo era uma mentira.

- Por que faz isso? – ele perguntou por fim.

- Pode até ter se casado com ela e ficar furioso, mas eu não vou deixar de amá-la só porque você está aqui, disposto a me encurtar uma cabeça. – Gendry disse severo – O que eu sinto não vai mudar, mas Arya jamais deixará você por minha causa. Nem por isso eu quero que ela morra. Agora, se puder me garantir este favor, me dê a vela acesa e me deixe em paz para fazer minhas preces.

Jon ascendeu a vela em uma das tochas acesas ao longo do corredor e entregou a Gendry. O bastardo Baratheon se ajoelhou diante da fama e começou a sussurrar suas preces ao deus da Mulher Vermelha de Asshai.

Ele deixou as masmorras e voltou para os salões superiores do castelo. Pessoas ainda rezavam e Tyrion estava inquiete. O sol nascia no horizonte e ao surgir dos primeiros raios um último grito ecoou pelos salões, seguido de um choro forte.

Jon arregalou os olhos. Tyrion ficou estático e por alguns segundos todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando por mais um sinal de vida. O choro era persistente e forte... Os deuses eram bons. A criança estava viva e bem.

Levou algum tempo para que a porta do quarto fosse aberta e o maester saísse de lá, tilintando sua corrente. O velho encurvado fez uma breve reverência ao jovem rei e a Tyrion Lannister, anunciando que Jon poderia ver sua esposa e a criança se assim desejasse.

- Ambos estão bem? – ele perguntou temeroso.

- Estão bem. – o maester disse – Mas foi demasiado desgastante para a rainha. Pequena de mais para a criança, que estava virada dentro do útero. Descanso é do que ela precisa. Tanto quanto for possível.

- Ela terá outros filhos? – foi Tyrionn quem perguntou.

- Ela é jovem ainda e forte como o diabo, não fosse por isso ela teria se esvaído em sangue e morrido na cama de parto. É uma guerreira, se querem saber. – o maester disse convicto – Vai se recuperar e não há razão para crer que não possa ter quantos filhos quiser.

Jon fez um breve aceno de cabeça e entrou nos aposentos dela.

Por um momento ele teve de respirar fundo e tentar acalmar o estômago. Já havia participado de incontáveis batalhas, mas isso não tornava a visão menos assustadora. Lençóis e mais lençóis encardidos com sangue fresco, bacias de água quente tingida de sangue, tesoura e pinças. Arya, pálida como um cadáver sobre a cama. Seus olhos semi abertos davam uma aparência ainda mais assustadora a ela.

Ele caminhou cuidadosamente até ela e segurou sua mão. Beijou-lhe os dedos um a um. A mão dela se ergueu debilmente e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Antes que possa se martirizar, me faça o favor de olhar pro seu filho primeiro e me deixar descansar. – ela resmungou fiapo de voz.

- Você assustou todo mundo. – ele disse – Achei que ia perder você. Não tem autorização pra me deixar, entendeu? Isso é uma ordem real. – ela riu um riso sem graça.

- Não vou. – ela disse num sussurro – Eu fiz meus votos. Não vou deixar você, Jon. Agora vá ver seu filho, ou eu vou ter motivos pra te infernizar o resto da vida.

Foi quando ele se virou para encarar a serva que segurava um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Com cuidado, ele pegou aquele amontoado de panos no colo e afastou uma das mantas para ver o rosto da criança e o sexo.

Lembrou-se de quando estava prestes a se juntar a Patrulha e Benjen Stark disse que ele não fazia ideia das coisas que estava abrindo mão. E não fazia mesmo.

Ele não tinha palavras para descrever aquele momento, só sabia que era poderoso e incomparável. Riu como um bêbado, ou um tolo, sem dar qualquer importância a isso. Cinco dedinhos minúsculos em cada mão e em cada pé. Dois olhos cinzentos e uma penugem escura sobre a cabeça. Lembrou-se de Bran e Rickon quando nasceram, mas este era muito mais bonito do que qualquer uma das crianças Stark.

Era seu filho. Seu primeiro filho e era perfeito.

- Como vamos chamar você? – Jon perguntou em voz alta, avaliando o rosto da criança – Eddard, Brandon? O que acha?

- Um nome Targaryen, Jon. – Arya murmurou meio adormecida, meio acordada – Ele é seu herdeiro, precisa de um nome Targaryen.

Jon ponderou por um segundo e a resposta veio de forma clara em sua mente.

- Conheci um grande homem, um homem sábio, com sangue do dragão nas veias. – ele disse – Seu nome será Aemon, como príncipe Aemon, O Cavaleiro Dragão e como Aemon, o maester de Castle Black, meu tio avô.

- Um bom nome. – ela respondeu fechando os olhos – Digno de canções. Até Sansa gostaria.

Jon se virou para encará-la. Ela fechou os olhos e se aninhou de baixo das cobertas, pronta para desfrutar de algum descanso. Amanhã falariam e ela poderia receber as felicitações de todos, mas naquela noite ela era apenas uma guerreira exausta em razão da batalha.

Ele segurou o filho com mais força ainda. Na manhã seguinte ela acordaria descansada e bem disposta e talvez Jon pudesse agradecê-la por ter lhe dado aquele presente.

_**Nota da autora: Tralalá! Pois é gente, é um menino e ninguém acertou o nome XD. Não quis colocar Rhaegar, pq apesar do Rhaegar ser o pai biológico do Jon, eles nunca se conheceram. Aemon é um nome valyriano e o Maester Aemon foi uma figura importante na vida do Jon, então acho que era a escolha mais certa. Então, eu sempre imaginei Jon com uma renca de filhos, o que pode significar que este é apenas o início do Jardim de Infância de King's Landing. Primeira interação entre ele e o Gendry foi bem...Camarada eu diria XD.**_

_**Queria saber se o capitulo anterior tá aparecendo direitinho pra todo mundo, pq eu só consegui acessar ele agora a pouco. Qualquer problema me avisem que eu posto ele de novo.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**ALERTA DE SPOILER EM LEVEL ÉPICO DE DANCE WITH DRAGONS!**_

_**Um assento desconfortável**_

_**I did my best to notice  
>When the call came down the line<br>Up to the platform of surrender  
>I was brought but I was kind<br>And sometimes I get nervous  
>When I see an open door<br>Close your eyes  
>Clear your heart...<br>Cut the cord**_

7 meses depois...

Jon encarou o trono pela primeira vez e toda sua trajetória passou diante de seus olhos numa fração de segundos. Ele respirou fundo. Havia chegado até ali e mesmo assim ele e sua família não estavam seguros, tão pouco ele sabia o que faria agora.

Se proclamar rei era uma coisa, ser rei de fato era algo totalmente diferente. Diziam que dragões haviam levantado voo no oeste e vinham em direção a Westeros. Um reino enfraquecido por anos de guerra e três dragões para demolir o que havia restado. E ele que achava que Catelyn Tully era o máximo de problema que alguém poderia ter na família.

Sua tia e seu...meio irmão. Uma ideia adorável, não fosse o fato de que ambos estavam ansiosos para se sentarem naquela mesma cadeira. Jon sabia o que aconteceria caso Daenarys Targaryen e Aegon Targaryen botassem os pés naquela sala e tomassem o poder.

O primeiro saque a Porto Real ainda era uma cicatriz aberta e Aegon não tinha qualquer razão para apreciar a ideia de um meio irmão. Elia Martell havia morrido naquela fortaleza, em consequência da loucura de Rhaegar e Lyanna. Jon era o único pretendente que possuía um herdeiro próprio e estava casado. Isso colocava Arya e Aemon em perigo direto.

Seria o corpo de Aemon, esmagado e envolto em uma bandeira ao final daquele confronto? Ou Arya, assassinada a sangue frio. Ou ele mesmo, golpeado por um martelo de batalha, decapitado, ou queimado vivo pelas chamas de três dragões.

Ele não fazia ideia de como pararia três dragões e um exército composto por bárbaros e mercenários. Não queria mais uma guerra, ou ter de equilibrar as tensões existentes entre as várias casas para ter qualquer chance de evitar um ataque.

Tyrion insistia que o melhor era apelar para uma solução diplomática, mas e se não houvesse uma? Eram muitos os fatores a serem considerados e ele se sentia cada vez mais perdido. Ele não era um rei, era apenas um bastardo presunçoso, e malditos fossem Tyrion e Bran por terem convencido ele do contrário.

Havia tomado a capital. Ao fim do dia Cersei seria executada e depois disso Aemon seria apresentado aos súditos como o primeiro herdeiro dele. Não fosse por Daenerys Targaryen e Aegon, tudo estaria perfeito, ou o mais próximo que se pode ficar disso, já que o reino ainda estava soterrado por dívidas.

Não era uma vitória, era um truque com espelhos e fumaça.

- Parece um assento bem desconfortável. – a voz feminina soou atrás dele e Jon se virou para encarar a esposa, que trazia o filho nos braços. Ele não conteve o sorriso – Eu nunca parei para admirá-lo de verdade. Nem mesmo quando meu pai estava vivo. Tenho que admitir que impõe algum respeito. – Jon se ofereceu para pegar a criança e Arya entregou o bebê.

- Um dia será nosso filho quem se sentará nele. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez ele aprenda a se sentir mais confortável com essa posição do que eu. – ele disse enquanto admirava o filho. Sete meses e Aemon era uma criança forte e saudável, com um olhar sempre curioso. O cabelo escuro começava a ondular nas pontas e os olhos eram de um tom incomum de violeta.

- Não pode ficar confortável de mais. – Arya respondeu segura – O poder nunca deve ser confortável.

- Tem razão. – ele respondeu – Fico feliz que tenham chegado em segurança. Deuses, como ele cresceu! Como foram estes últimos meses? Está bem? Espero que não tenha ignorado o maester e se excedido durante o resguardo.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Jon. – ela disse imediatamente – Noites mal dormidas por causa de um certo príncipe guloso, mas só isso. – ela respondeu, mas a verdade é que ela parecia cansada – A estrada foi mais difícil. Aemon ficava irritadiço por causa de toda movimentação e acalmá-lo era uma tarefa traiçoeira.

- Devia descansar. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – O dia será turbulento hoje e você terá de estar linda hoje. Afinal, todos os grandes lordes vão se aglomerar para ver nosso filho.

- Soube que Sansa também virá. – ela comentou num tom inseguro – Não sei o que esperar, Jon. Não depois de tanto tempo.

- Boas maneiras. Sansa sempre foi boa nisso. E vocês ainda são irmãs e ela estará aqui para ver o sobrinho pela primeira vez. Isso é para ser um evento feliz. – ele disse de forma carinhosa.

- Teria aceitado o acordo caso Bran tivesse insistido que Sansa era a melhor opção? – ela perguntou por fim. Era a primeira vez que ela demonstrava alguma insegurança em relação ao casamento. Sansa teria sido a escolha óbvia, se o casamento com Tyrion não tivesse dado lugar a um casamento com Henry, o herdeiro de Lorde Arryn.

- Não. – a resposta era segura – Talvez acabasse me casando por que esse era o meu dever, mas duvido que essa fosse a escolha certa. Sansa viveria escondida num castelo qualquer durante toda guerra, enquanto eu teria de liderar o exército. Não teria com quem discutir minhas estratégias, ou tecer conversas sem importância para passar o tempo. Ela viveria cercada por septãs e damas de companhia, costurando e ouvindo música...Eu não acho que isso atenderia as necessidades do reino e sem dúvida não atenderia as minhas.

Silêncio. Enquanto eles observavam o trono de ferro.

- Sansa sempre foi uma estranha pra mim. Uma cópia cruel de Lady Catelyn. – ele respondeu por fim – Você não. Nunca se encaixou em Winterfell mais do que eu me encaixava. Isso nos tornou tão próximos que eu nunca consegui parar de pensar em você. Ainda que este casamento tivesse tudo para dar errado, eu sempre soube que ainda teria uma amiga e uma pessoa confiável do meu lado. Isso é mais do que um rei pode desejar.

_**Are we human?  
>Or are we dancer?<br>My sign is vital  
>My hands are cold<br>And I'm on my knees  
>Looking for the answer<br>Are we human?  
>Or are we dancer?<strong>_

O dia foi turbulento, tomado por boas maneiras e protocolo. Tyrion estava se tornando impaciente com tantos lordes e ladys que chegavam para prestar sua lealdade aos novos governantes e Arya não estava nem um pouco melhor.

Mesmo tendo se retirado para descansar por duas horas, ela ainda parecia cansada, mas não deixou seu lugar em momento algum. Aemon por sua vez passou o dia com uma babá, para dar a mãe liberdade para desempenhar seus deveres reais.

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte quando todos se dirigiram para as escadarias do Grande Septo de Baelor, onde um palanque havia sido montado para a execução. Arya vestia o cinza dos Stark e levava sua coroa na cabeça, enquanto Jon usava o negro e o vermelho dos Targaryen. A multidão gritava agitada. Tyrion estava inquieto.

Trouxeram Cersei em uma carroça, usando apenas um vestido grosseiro. Pés descalços e mãos atadas. Seu longo cabelo loiro havia sido cortado e ela não parecia nem mesmo a sombra da rainha que havia sido.

Ela foi conduzida ao cadafalso pelos homens da Guarda Real. Arya assistia a tudo do alto do pequeno camarote montado para a família real. Foi com espanto que ela avistou a cabeleira ruiva e brilhante. Sansa estava apenas dois níveis abaixo dela e lançava a irmã olhares furtivos ocasionalmente. Arya concedeu a ela um aceno de cabeça, quando notou que os olhos de Sansa estavam úmidos.

Cersei foi anunciada e as acusações que pesavam sobre ela foram ditas em alto e bom som para que todos ouvissem. Jon se levantou e deixou o camarote, em direção aonde a acusada se encontrava.

A antiga rainha o encarou e cuspiu em suas botas. Sua expressão outrora bonita agora era apenas uma máscara de loucura.

- Você não é nada além de um bastardo. – ela disse – Não importa o que faça, nunca será um rei.

Jon ignorou as palavras dela e fez sinal para que ela fosse colocada de joelhos perante ele. Ele tomou Longclaw em suas mãos e respirou fundo.

No Norte se fazia do modo antigo. A mão que assina a sentença deve brandir a espada. Um dever que nunca trouxe qualquer prazer aos Stark. Jon respirou fundo e ergueu a espada no ar.

Arya não desviou os olhos. Ela nem mesmo respirou. Num outro tempo, fora aquela mulher que levou seu pai a posição de traidor e o filho odioso dela que pediu pela cabeça de Ned Stark. O vermelho do sangue se misturava ao dourado dos fios curtos do cabelo dela. Era como sentir uma parte da raiva se esvair, uma parte do ódio ser drenada de seu corpo a medida que o sangue pingava. Aquilo não traria seu pai de volta, não faria Arya se sentir mais humana ou menos solitária, mas dava a ela a sensação de que agora seu pai poderia descansar em paz.

Sansa também não desviou os olhos.

Após a execução todos os nobres presentes se dirigiram a Fortaleza Vermelha. Arya e Jon seguiram na frente, junto com a Guarda Real. Não conversaram durante o percurso. Nenhum dos dois tinha o que dizer. Era um momento para repensar o passado, para se lembrar de Eddard Stark e a razão pela qual ele havia morrido.

Uma vez dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha, Arya foi até o berçário onde Aemon estava brincando junto com sua babá.

Arya pegou o bebê e o apertou contra o peito e beijou-lhe a testa. Ela se sentia a beira de um colapso. Aemon era tudo o que a mantinha inteira. Tinha de ser forte pelo filho e por Jon.

- Nunca imaginei me deparar com essa visão. – uma voz familiar disse. Arya ergueu o rosto de se deparou com Sansa. Linda e elegante como sempre, educada como uma verdadeira lady – É um prazer revê-la, Vossa Graça.

- Não seja idiota. Não tem que me chamar de "Vossa Graça" quando estamos sozinhas. – Arya resmungou.

- É uma rainha agora. – Sansa argumentou – É parte do protocolo.

- Você deveria ser rainha, não eu. – Arya insistiu – Mas por alguma brincadeira sádica dos deuses, cá estou.

- Casada com Jon Snow e com um filho nos braços. – Sansa completou – Tudo isso é...

- Assustador? Ridículo? Confuso, no mínimo. – Arya retrucou – E você é a Senhora do Vale. Está feliz? Seu marido é bom pra você? – pela primeira vez em anos Sansa sorriu para ela.

- Harry é mais do que eu mereço. Demorei para entender que a vida não era uma canção. Harry foi minha salvação de várias maneiras. – Sansa respondeu – Nós temos uma filha. Cat vai fazer um ano na próxima lua.

- Como eu nunca soube que tinha uma sobrinha? – Arya a encarou chocada – Um ano. Catelyn...É um ótimo nome.

- Aemon também, apesar de que eu preferiria Eddar, ou Robb, ou Brandon. – Sansa disse enquanto acariciava o rosto do sobrinho.

- Ainda há tempo para outros príncipes e outros nomes. Eles virão. Eddar e Brandon virão no devido tempo, mas acho que Jon quer meninas também.

- Ele é lindo, Arya. Um príncipe charmoso, como os das canções. – Sansa disse – E Jon, como estão se dando?

- Como sempre nos demos. Bem, eu acho. – Arya respondeu – Ele não mudou muito, não posso dizer o mesmo de mim. A única diferença é...Bem, dividimos a mesma cama e pessoas esperam que eu esteja redonda de tempos em tempos.

- Você o ama? – Sansa pergunto.

- Eu...Não sei. – Arya abraçou o filho – Sempre o amei por que ele era meu irmão, era meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que me entendia, mas...Uma casa, filhos... Isso nunca foi o meu sonho. Era o sonho dele, de certo modo. – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro de Aemon, que estava distraído chupando o dedão – Não quer dizer que eu não ame tudo o que ele me deu. Não fosse por ele eu não seria nem humana e Aemon é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido.

- Eu nunca entendi a relação de vocês. – Sansa disse por fim – Com Robb, Bran e Rickon você brincava, ria, e você os amava muito, mas...Jon era diferente. Você sempre correu pra ele quando tinha medo, ou quando estava triste e quando éramos crianças e falávamos com quem gostaríamos de casar você sempre falava o nome dele. Eu te repreendia, é claro. Mas eu não fazia ideia de que você poderia acabar aqui, casada com ele e rainha.

- Não nasci pra ser rainha, não levo jeito pra nada disso, mas...Só estou aqui porque ele disse que precisava de mim. Eu teria me tornado até mesmo uma boa lady, educada e gentil se ele tivesse me pedido. – ela respondeu.

- Teria feito qualquer coisa por ele. – Sansa completou – Estou feliz por você, Arya.

Não haveria um pedido de desculpas, ou qualquer grande demonstração de afeto, mas elas finalmente haviam se perdoado e entendido. A vida nunca foi uma canção para as meninas Stark. A melodia delas era composta com soluços, choros e o soar das espadas que se chocam.

_**Pay my respects to grace and virtue  
>Send my condolences to good<br>Give my regards to soul and romance,  
>They always did the best they could<br>And so long to devotion  
>You taught me everything I know<br>Wave goodbye  
>Wish me well..<br>You've gotta let me go  
><strong>_

Naquela noite Aemon foi apresentado aos grandes lordes e houve um grande banquete em comemoração. Todos os grandes senhores, que haviam prestado juramentos de lealdade a Jon Targaryen, se aglomeraram na sala do Trono de Ferro para ter uma visão do pequeno príncipe.

Jon podia ver pelo canto dos olhos a forma distinta como Arya segurava a criança nos braços. Protetora e amorosa, como uma loba que defende sua cria. O queixo erguido, orgulhosa e feroz. Ela podia alegar que não tinha qualquer talento para a vida da realeza, mas lá estava ela, uma verdadeira rainha.

Foram meses longe dela e do filho por causa das batalhas. Meses separados, sem ouvir a voz da esposa, ou ter o conforto de sua presença. Agora ela estava tão próxima, tão bonita e poderosa como ele nunca havia visto. Aemon já estava com sete meses...Jon não queria que ele crescesse sem irmãos para brincar. Talvez...

O banquete acabou e Jon a tomou pela mão. Caminharam juntos até o berçário e colocaram Aemon no berço com um beijo de boa noite. Arya segurava a borda do berço com força, como se não quisesse deixar o filho sozinho, como se a ideia fosse dolorosa.

Deixaram o berçário e Jon a conduziu até os aposentos reais. Havia uma sala de estudos, uma antessala para audiências privadas. As janelas eram amplas e a vista para o mar era linda.

- É uma vista linda. – ela disse admirando o mar noturno, enquanto ele a observada de costas – Espero que a vista dos meus aposentos também seja tão bonita.

Ele levou a mão até a cintura dela, puxando-a cuidadosamente para junto de si até que seus corpos estiverem colados. Seus dedos subiram cuidadosamente até chegarem ao decote dela, sentindo a textura dos seios dela e sentindo o coração dela acelerar, enquanto a respiração ficava pesada.

- Não foram preparados aposentos para você. – ele disse com a voz rouca colada ao ouvido dela.

- Achei...- ela respirou fundo ao sentir o beijo na base do pescoço – Achei que rainhas tivessem aposentos separados...Por questão de privacidade e...Para manter as crianças por perto.

Jon pegou a própria adaga e cortou todas as amarras do vestido dela, deixando-a nua da cintura para cima. As mãos dele se fecharam ao redor dos seios dela, ainda inchados e cheios de leite, e sentindo a textura aveludada da pele contra suas mãos.

- Nós só temos uma criança. – ele disse ainda beijando o pescoço dela – E eu não me lembro de ouvi-la reclamar de falta de privacidade quando éramos pequenos, ou quando nos reencontramos em Winterfell, nem mesmo nos acampamentos de guerra.

Ela estava trêmula entre os braços dele. Estranhamente vulnerável e frágil, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que ele a tocava de forma provocante.

- Eu estou com sono, Jon. – ela sussurrou e ele apertou os seios dela com mais força, fazendo-a gemer.

- Mais de sete meses, Arya. – ele respondeu com a voz obscurecida – Não encosto um dedo em você desde o seu sexto mês de gravidez. Aemon nasceu e eu marchei para a capital, para longe de você. Senti sua falta. – ele confessou sem um pingo de remorso na voz – Esta noite, eu vou ter você. – Jon a pegou nos braços como se ela não fosse mais do que uma boneca de pano.

Sentou-a na beirada da cama, separou suas pernas e suspendeu a saia do vestido. Arya parecia resistente a ideia, um tanto arredia.

- Por que está me evitando, Arya? – ele perguntou enquanto introduzia dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo o calor a umidade dela. Ela prendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundos.

- Já temos um filho, Jon. – ela respondeu com dificuldade – Um herdeiro para o trono. Não... – a linha de raciocino era cada vez mais difícil – Precisamos fazer isso tantas vezes agora...- ele esfregou o clitóris dela com seu dedão e Arya mordeu o lábio inferior em resposta.

- Tendo crises de consciência agora? – ele perguntou enquanto aumentava a velocidade de seus dedos. Arya se agarrou as colchas da cama e fechou os olhos – Marido e mulher, Arya. Para todo sempre, como dissemos a mais de um ano atrás. Uma vida, um coração, uma alma. Já devíamos ter superado essa faze de noites de núpcias adiadas. Não é uma noiva virgem e tímida. Eu mesmo tirei isso de você, lembra?

_**Are we human?  
>Or are we dancer?<br>My sign is vital  
>My hands are cold<br>And I'm on my knees  
>Looking for the answer<br>Are we human?  
>Or are we dancer?<strong>_

_**Will your system be alright  
>When you dream of home tonight?<br>There is no message we're receiving  
>Let me know is your heart still beating<br>**_

Ela soltou um longo gemido e Jon sentiu o líquido lhe escorrer pelos dedos, denunciando que o prazer dela.

Ele se afastou dela, retirando suas roupas apressadamente e voltando para onde Arya estava. Jogou para longe o vestido dela. Empurrou-a para a cama com pouco cuidado e muito desejo. Sua mão alcançou a face dela, acariciou o rosto afogueado e se perdeu nos olhos cinzentos.

Estava sedento por ela,como não se julgava capaz. Era pior do que a necessidade que tinha de ter Ygritte gemendo em seus ouvidos e implorando pelo corpo dele. Era pior do que as noites em que se deitava sozinho e ansioso por contato físico e paixão, não que alguma vez Arya tivesse sido uma grande entusiasta quando dividiam a cama.

Jon se pegou desejando que ela demonstrasse um pouco mais do que aceitação e aquele prazer envolto em dever. Queria os beijos espontâneos que ela lhe dava quando criança e a malícia de uma mulher que agora tinha o mundo nas mãos.

Ele levou a mão até uma das coxas dela, suspendendo-a e colocando-a ao redor do quadril dele. Beijou-a como se dependesse do ar nos pulmões dela para viver. Ela arranhou as costas dele, retribuiu ao beijo a altura, ainda obediente, não apaixonada.

- Beije como se quisesse isso. – ele disse entre os lábios dela – Me beije como se me quisesse. – Jon a agarrou pelos cabelos e foi ainda mais enfático no beijo.

- Jon... – ela gemeu entre os lábios dele em resposta – O que...?

Entrou dentro dela de uma vez e Arya o agarrou em resposta, fechando os olhos com força. Ele perdeu o fôlego por um momento, antes de começar a se movimentar, buscando os lábios dela e seus olhos.

Aos poucos ela passou a jogar aquele jogo e aceitar o que ele oferecia. Chegou a pedir por velocidade e arranhá-lo em resposta aos carinhos dele, mas não era o bastante para ele. Jon a agarrou pela cintura com força e num movimento rápido inverteu as posições.

Arya usou as mãos para se apoiar sobre o tórax dele. Jon a puxou pelo quadril até que estivesse totalmente enterrado dentro dela. Agarrou-a pelo traseiro, incentivando-a a encontrar um ritmo adequado, observando seus seios subirem e descerem.

Ela tinha coxas fortes e sempre foi uma excelente amazona. Ele havia se esquecido disso. Ela o cavalgou até encontrar seu caminho para um prazer quente e branco, gemendo e arfando sobre Jon, caindo exausta sobre o tórax dele, para então sentir os braços dele ao seu redor e a boca dele sobre a testa dela.

- Minha rainha...- ele tinha dificuldade para falar – Vai dividir estes aposentos comigo. Não me obrigue a tornar isso uma ordem.

- Como quiser, Jon. – ela respondeu ainda arfando, deitada sobre ele. Estava exausta de mais para se afastar agora.

Não demorou para que ele percebesse que Arya havia caído no sono. Ressentiu-se com a relutância dela e teve ódio daquele senso de dever que pairava sobre o leito deles. Abraçou-a com mais força e beijou a testa dela mais uma vez, enquanto se perguntava quando tudo havia mudado tão drasticamente entre eles.

_Quando foi que comecei a sentir isso? Quando ela deixou de ser a irmã que eu adorava para se tornar a mulher que eu amo?_

_**Are we human?  
>Or are we dancer?<br>My sign is vital  
>My hands are cold<br>And I'm on my knees  
>Looking for the answer<strong>_

_**You've gotta let me know**_

_**Are we human?  
>Or are we dancer?<br>My sign is vital  
>My hands are cold<br>And I'm on my knees  
>Looking for the answer<br>Are we human  
>Or are we dancer?<strong>_

_**Are we human?  
>Or are we dancer?<strong>_

_**Are we human  
>Or are we dancer?<br>**_

_**Nota da autora: Gente, eu to tão feliz com a recepção dessa fic pelas leitoras! Sério, vc's são de mais. Pois é, o resto da família está chegando. Arya agora é uma mãe coruja que está morrendo de medo pelo filho, o Jon é um pai pra lá de fofo que tem como objetivo de vida transformar King's Landing em uma grande creche XD. Então, sobre o spoiler máximo...Pois é, o Aegon tá vivo, pois é, ele quer o trono. Stress a vista. É claro que a aparição dele não é igual a do Dance With Dragons. E quanto a parte da Arya estar distante do Jon, bem...A coisa entre eles está realmente séria. Antes eles eram amigos brincando de casinha e guerra, agora eles são rei e rainha, com obrigações e deveres, é a hora que cai a ficha de que esse negócio é pra sempre e não dá pra simplesmente voltar ao passado, quando eles eram meio irmãos e melhores amigos.**_

_**Um obrigada do tamanho dos Sete Reinos pra todas as meninas que comentaram até agora.**_

_**Filisbela, querida! Pois é, eu acho legal pensar em novos meios de explorar a relação dos dois e as maiores mudanças sempre serão da Arya, principalmente pq nos livros ela ainda é uma criança e agora ela foi forçada a passar pra faze adulta de uma vez. Ela saiu do patamar de criança rebelde pra se tornar esposa, rainha e mãe, coisas que ela nunca quis e também nunca se imaginou sendo. Ela tem algo em comum com a Cat na parte de defender a família dela, assim como todos os Stark tem um pouco disso, mas eu acho que a Arya tem mais talento pro Jogo dos Tronos do que a mãe dela tinha. E eu sou totalmente a favor de vc escrever muitas Jon e Arya! XD**_

_**Bjus**_

_**Bee**_

_**P.S.: Música do capítulo é Human, do The Killers.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Encarando Dragões**_

O dia chegou e todos sabiam que era inevitável o confronto. Jon estava farto de guerras e rebeliões quase tanto quanto estava cansado de entender o que estava acontecendo com Arya.

Uma parte dele dizia que ela estava com medo, não por si, mas por Aemon. Daenerys e Aegon eram pretendentes ao trono, com pretensões muito melhores do que Jon. Ambos legítimos e de puro sangue Targaryen. Nenhum deles tinha motivos para crer que um esforço diplomático levaria tia e sobrinho, juntamente com seus dragões, de volta para o Leste.

Arya estava ansiosa e isso era claro como água. Havia redobrado o número de soldados responsáveis pela segurança de Aemon e passava a maior parte do tempo ocupada com o filho. Anos de mais vendo todo tipo de atrocidade e ela se tornou uma pessoa desconfiada e pessimista. Jon entendia a preocupação, mas não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com ela também.

Ela o evitava agora, de um jeito que não havia feito nem mesmo no início do casamento. Era como se a paz momentânea tivesse despertado a atenção dela para o fato de que aquele casamento não era um dever momentâneo, mas um voto para toda vida. Não estava mais tão disposto a fazer de conta que queria um casamento de fachada. Já que estavam atados, então que fizessem o melhor da situação.

Foi quando ele se deu conta do quão jovem ela ainda era e de como tudo aquilo que ela sempre quis foi tirado dela. O pai e a mãe, o irmão mais velho, sua paixão pela espada e a liberdade que ela tinha quando dizia ser Ninguém. Agora ela era a mulher mais importante do reino e tinha uma lista infinita de deveres e obrigações, sem falar no filho e Jon, a quem ela teria de aturar pro resto da vida. Ela mal havia completado dezesseis anos e aquele era um fardo pesado.

A conclusão era simples. Ela não o queria e Jon havia sido um tolo por acreditar que com o tempo ela pudesse gostar dele não como um irmão, mas como homem.

Por mais que a vida deles estivesse num momento crítico, quando os dragões sobrevoaram Porto Real e a comitiva aportou em Água Negra, ela estava ao lado dele, oferecendo seu apoio silencioso ainda que estivesse tão insegura quando Jon.

O navio Balerion aportou numa manhã fria, mas sem neve. Desembarcaram vários comerciantes ricos, que financiavam as campanhas dos dragões e também escribas e magisters que compunham a pequena corte de Aegon e Daenerys.

Não foi necessário um grande esforço para identificar os dois últimos Targaryens. Jovens, de pele bronzeada e com cabelos de um loiro platinado, eles se destacavam no meio da comitiva.

Eles foram apresentados formalmente a Jon e Arya e então a comitiva deixou o porto em direção a Fortaleza Vermelha. Daenerys tinha lágrimas nos olhos por pisar nos Sete Reinos pela primeira vez. Aegon admirava a paisagem com resignação e dignidade, lançando à Arya um ou outro olhar de curiosidade.

Uma vez na Fortaleza Vermelha, foi oferecido aos Targaryen uma boa refeição e bebida. Jon interagiu com todos e portou-se como um bom anfitrião enquanto Arya estava mais calada do que de costume.

- Minha senhora é sempre tão calada? – Arya se assustou ao ser questionada por Aegon Targaryen, mas foi hábil em não demonstrar.

- Não sou muito falante. – ela respondeu imediatamente – Nem uma anfitriã talentosa.

- Até agora portou-se muito bem. – ele disse num esforço de gentileza – Ouvi dizer que tem um filho. A criança é saudável?

- Muito saudável. Logo completará um ano. – ela respondeu – Aemon, como Aemon O Cavaleiro Dragão e Aemon, seu tio avô.

- Um nome muito apropriado. – ele respondeu – Infelizmente nunca conheci este tio de quem fala.

- Jon o conheceu na Muralha. Um homem sábio. – ela respondeu – Tem filhos, meu senhor?

- Ainda não. – ele disse rapidamente – É uma benção pela qual espero ansiosamente.

Ela lançou um olhar furtivo para Jon, que conversava com Daenarys e Tyrion, a quem a Mãe de Dragões já conhecia. Ele parecia estar se interessando pelo que quer que ela estivesse dizendo. Ela piscava seus olhos violetas para Jon e sorria de forma amável, mantendo um olhar ora decidido, ora submisso.

Arya apertou com força o braço da cadeira, tentando guardar o sentimento desconfortável que a queimava ao vê-los. Todos Targaryen e ela era uma estranha naqueles salões. Uma Stark do Norte. O dragão tinha três cabeças e ela era apenas o jantar deles.

- Parece pálida, minha senhora. – Aegon falou novamente – Sente-se bem? Não seria necessário chamar um maester para examiná-la?

- Estou bem. Cansada apenas. – ela respondeu educada - Se me permite, eu vou me retirar. – ela se levantou da mesa e despediu-se dos convidados e de Jon.

Ele a encarou preocupado. Arya não parecia tão bem e sua saída repentina era algo estranho.

Ela não estava disposta a ficar naquela sala esperando pelo momento em que um deles decidiria que ela não pertencia àquele lugar. Havia dado um herdeiro a Jon e isso era como pintar um alvo na própria testa. Jon era legitimo, como diziam as cartas de Rhaegar e Lyanna, mas não o rei de direito. Aegon deveria se sentar no trono, mas ele não conhecia seu povo. Jon havia unificado o reino por meio de uma guerra que ela o ajudou a vencer, com novos pretendentes o cenário para mais uma guerra civil estava armado e Arya não estava disposta a esperar pelo momento em que ela e o filho seriam caçados.

A pequena rainha chegou ao berçário. Aemon estava acordado e exercitava suas perninhas, enquanto se agarrava a grade do berço. Arya o pegou no colo e apertou com força contra o peito. Talvez devesse mandá-lo para o Vale junto com Sansa, ou então Winterfell, para o caso das negociações acabarem mal. Ela beijou a testa do filho e se perguntou como era possível amar tanto.

- Eu nunca quis ser rainha. – ela sussurrou para o filho – Eu nunca quis ser uma esposa ou uma mãe, mas eu sou tudo isso agora. Enquanto eu viver, dragão nenhum chegará perto de você. Eu juro.

Aemon não demorou muito para dormir e Arya o devolveu para o berço. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou observando-o dormir. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu passos dentro do berçário. Ela abriu os olhos e se levantou de um salto ao ver Aegon parado ao lado do berço.

- Me perdoe a intromissão. – ele disse – Não queria acordá-la.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou mais arisca do que deveria.

- Queria conhecer meu sobrinho. – ele disse lançando – Bonito e grande, mas nenhum traço Targaryen, o que é uma pena.

- Os olhos são violetas. – ela disse em defesa do filho. Aegon se virou para ela lançando um sorriso fraco.

- Dizem que é igual a ela. – ele disse enquanto a encarava de forma avaliativa – Lyanna...Uma mulher tola. Espero que seja mais inteligente do que ela foi.

- Minha tia teve tanta culpa quanto o seu pai, então seja justo e admita que Rhaegar era tão tolo quanto ela. – Arya disse entre dentes.

- E este deve ser o sangue do lobo falando. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – Ouvi muitas coisas a seu respeito. Louca, selvagem, incontrolável, assassina...Há quem diga que é a mulher mais justa, determinada e dedicada que já pisou na Fortaleza Vermelha. Alguns dizem que é Visenya renascida, outros afirmam que é a rainha Nymeria.

- Não devia dar ouvido a boatos sem fundamento. – ela respondeu. Aegon se aproximou dela.

- Boato ou não, eu fiquei curioso para saber o tipo de mulher que meu meio irmão escolheu para esposa. – ele disse sereno – Não esperava muita coisa em questão de aparência, já que a razão do casamento foi a união do Vale, das Terras do Tridente e do Norte, e então eu me deparo com você. Pequena, ligeira, absurdamente jovem e bonita. Com uma espada na cintura e um filho nos braços.

- Desapontado? – ela desafiou e ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Muito pelo contrário. Estou maravilhado. – ele respondeu afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha – Agora entendo porque meu pai perdeu a cabeça ao conhecer Lyanna Stark. Vamos rezar para que sejamos mais espertos do que os dois, não é mesmo?

- Do que diabos está falando? – ela rosnou se afastando dele.

- Jon não é o herdeiro do trono. – ele disse firme – Eu sou. O que fizeram em campanha foi algo de extremo valor e eu sou muito grato a isso, mas o Norte, o Tridente e o Vale não vão me apoiar quando eu ascender, justamente por causa do seu casamento com o meu meio irmão bastardo. Afinal, você é a rainha deles e uma rainha tão boa que já os presenteou com um herdeiro.

- Se chegar perto de mim, ou do meu filho, pode ter certeza que Jaime Lannister vai parecer um santo, se comparado ao que vou fazer com você. – ela se agarrou ao berço.

- Não desejo mal algum a você, Arya Stark. – ele disse calmo – Se Jon fosse uma mulher, também não desejaria mal algum a ele. O problema é que ele está sentado no Trono que me pertence e tem algo que eu não tenho. Danny não pode me dar filhos. – ele disse encarando o bebê adormecido – Não importa o quanto ela deseje ou tente, ela nunca me dará um herdeiro, o que me deixa numa posição difícil em relação a Jon, Aemon e você. Preciso do meu irmão fora do caminho, de uma outra esposa e de um herdeiro.

- Boa sorte com isso. – ela retrucou ácida.

- Não estou interessado em donzelas, preciso de uma cuja fertilidade já foi atestada e eu posso ser um padrasto muito generoso. – ele encarou o bebê mais uma vez – Aemon será sempre bem vindo e amado. Jon era o Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. Ele quebrou todos os votos que fez ao clamar o trono, casar com você e ter um filho. Se ele voltar para a Muralha, eu não vou pedir a cabeça dele. O casamento de vocês será anulado e para não quebrar o acordo entre as casas eu a tomarei por esposa. Aemon manterá o sobrenome Targaryen, mas estará atrás dos nossos filhos na linha sucessória.

- Por que eu? – ela perguntou encarando-o de forma quase feroz – Escolha Arianne Martel, já que Dorne está ao lado de vocês. Eu não estou interessada.

- Não será uma escolha sua, eu temo. – ele disse – Por mais que eu seja grato pelo apoio de Dorne, não posso menosprezar o Tridente, o Vale e o Norte. Eles se ergueriam por você e seu filho, caso eu me livrasse de Jon. Até mesmo Tyrion Lannister e o bastardo Baratheon ergueriam os exércitos do Oeste e de Ponta Tempestade em sua defesa. Não é meu irmão que mantém a lealdade do reino, é você Arya. – mais uma vez ele sorria – Uma jovem nortenha, com mais da metade de Westeros pare defendê-la. Uma noiva mais do que perfeita para um rei. Além disso, talvez eu compartilhe do gosto do meu pai e do meu irmão por mulheres nortenhas e um tanto selvagens. – ele levou a mão até a nuca dela, tentando puxá-la para um beijo.

Arya arregalou os olhos. Aegon se deteve ao notar que ela tinha uma adaga colocada entre seus corpos. Aço valiryano.

- Veremos. – ela disse com um semblante sério – Eu não sou uma boa lady, sou uma rainha ainda pior, mas pode apostar que eu sei o que fazer com uma lâmina. Eu jurei minha lealdade a Jon e eu vou defender a minha família. Encoste um dedo em mim e eu juro pelos deuses novos e antigos que você não viverá nem mais um dia.

Aegon deu um passo para trás e sorriu satisfeito.

- Eu vou ter você, Arya Stark. É uma questão de tempo até você se tornar a minha Visenya. Minha Irmã Negra. – ele fez uma breve reverência – Se me permite, tenha uma boa noite, Vossa Graça.

Ainda aquela noite, Arya deu ordens para que a segurança de Aemon fosse reforçada e ninguém teria permissão de entrar no berçário desacompanhado de um guarda.

Quando chegou em seus aposentos, Jon estava deitado na cama, mas ainda acordado. Ele parecia exausto, mas sorriu para ela quando a avistou. Arya retirou as próprias roupas e deitou-se ao lado dele, totalmente nua.

Pela primeira vez foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo e tocá-lo de forma insinuante. Ela estava com medo. Estava apavorada. Tudo o que ela queria era o abraço dele, os beijos dele e o conforto de saber que não estava sozinha.

Jon respondia aos carinhos com paixão e ansiedade, amplamente satisfeito com a súbita demonstração de desejo por parte dela. Quando ele entrou dentro dela, Arya se permitiu chamar pelo nome dele em voz alta e sentiu-se segura, ao menos por uma fração de segundos.

Ele era tudo o que havia sobrado do passado dela. A parte mais querida. A melhor parte de Arya Stark estaria sempre atada a Jon, fosse ele um Snow ou um Targaryen. Nada iria tirá-lo dela. Nem dragões, nem lobos...Ninguém o tiraria dela.

_**Nota da autora: Então...Agora a coisa vai ser descrita do ponto de vista da Arya, porque quando os Dragões dançam, os lobos tem que fazer o necessário para salvar a cria. Pois é, eu precisava de um vilão e olha como o Aegon cai bem no papel! Toda vez que nasce um Targaryen os deuses jogam a moeda para saber se o destino dele será de loucura ou grandiosidade. Alguém tinha que ser ruim nessa bagaça XD. E cá pra nós, nada como o medo da perda pra fazer a Arya se tocar de que aquele pedaço de mal caminho deitado do lado dela é tudo o que ela sempre quis da vida XD.**_

_**Girls, U ROCK!**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem. Agora a coisa vai ficar séria.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dança dos Dragões**_

Ela ouvia os sussurros que ecoavam entre as paredes da Fortaleza Vermelha. Varys e Mindinho levavam e traziam informações o tempo todo, mas a questão era saber para quem aquelas informações eram valiosas.

Jon estava ciente do perigo, mas queria evitar uma guerra contra o meio irmão a todo custo. Afinal eles dividiam o mesmo sangue, ainda que não tivessem nada em comum, e pela honra dele como um Stark, Jon não derramaria sangue a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário.

A Fé estava do lado de Aegon quanto à questão da anulação do casamento e aos poucos o cenário era montado para que Jon fosse declarado um desertor e condenado pela quebra de seus votos, o que acabaria tanto com sua pretensão ao trono, quanto com o casamento com Arya.

O apoio de Dorne, Jardim de Cima, um exército de bárbaros e mercenários, sem mencionar os três dragões. Arya via o tempo escorrendo por entre seus dedos. Se Jon se recusava a armar um contra ataque, então ela tomaria as rédeas da situação. Guerras são vencidas com espadas e cartas, e Arya possuía ambas em abundância.

Brienne era sua companheira mais confiável, assim como Asha Greyjoy, a quem Jon havia concedido as Ilhas de Ferro e uma boa porção de terras. Três mulheres que lutavam, governavam e impunham sua vontade num mundo dominado por homens, não era de se espantar que houvesse uma relação de respeito e admiração entre elas.

Arya terminou de rabiscar as cartas e as selou com o emblema dos Stark. Uma para Sam Tarly, uma para Mance Rayder, uma para Sansa, uma para Gendry Baratheon.

- Tem certeza de que isso é necessário, Vossa Graça? – Brienne perguntou encarando a rainha com seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Sinto cheiro de problema à distância, Brienne. Aegon é tudo, menos um sinal de paz e enquanto Aemon e Jon viverem, ele não estará feliz. – Arya respondeu – Logo ele vai atacar. Jon vai ser preso, Aemon tirado dos meus braços e mandado pra longe de mim. Se ele me obrigar a casar com ele, tão logo eu tenha outro filho para herdar o trono, Aemon e Jon serão assassinados. Se Jon for detido e algo acontecer comigo, é responsabilidade de vocês levarem essas cartas e tirarem meu filho daqui.

- E pra onde levaremos o príncipe? – Asha perguntou – Winterfell seria óbvio de mais.

- Não o levarão para Winterfell. Deve levá-lo para o Vale, pra junto da minha irmã, Sansa. – ela respondeu - Caso seja perigoso de mais atravessa os Portões Sangrentos, então você o levará para a Muralha. Entregue a carta a Sam e ele permitirá que atravessem para o Norte da Muralha. Entreguem Aemon a Mance Rayder.

- O Rei Além da Muralha? – Brienne a repreendeu – Vossa Graça, tem certeza de que isso é sábio?

- Jon salvou o filho dele, só espero que ele retribua a generosidade. – ela respondeu – Tudo o que eu falei é tarefa sua, Brienne. Asha providenciará apenas a embarcação para levá-la. Quanto a você. – ela se virou para Asha – Vai levar essa mensagem para Ponta Tempestade e vamos rezar para que Gendry se movimente rápido. Vou precisar dos exércitos atacando os portões da cidade, caso eu seja feita prisioneira. Você zarpará com a esquadra de lá e vai esmagar os navios Balerion, Meraxes e Vhegar contra a baía de Água Negra, junto com qualquer galé, ou navio de guerra que Aegon tiver a sua disposição. Saqueie o quanto quiser as embarcações, mas quero todos no fundo do mar, junto com a tripulação. Nada de reféns.

- Seu marido é um bom rei, mas tenho que admitir...Sem você, esta guerra nunca teria acabado. – Asha pegou a carta sorrindo – O Touro virá, vou cuidar disso.

- Assim espero. – ela respondeu – Se os dragões devem dançar, então será de acordo com a minha música. – Agora só falta uma coisa.

- Que seria? – Asha perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Acabar com passarinhos e aranhas. – ela respondeu sorrindo – Seus homens vão ao bordel esta noite, Asha. Uma boa diversão para homens de ferro, eu acredito.

- Sem dúvida, Vossa Graça. – Asha concordou.

- Brienne, eu gostaria de falar com Varys esta noite. Diga que espero por ele no bosque sagrado.

- Senhora, não seria mais apropriado que outra pessoa cuidasse disso? Talvez um dos soldados de seu irmão, talvez um dos homens de Tyrion Lannister? – Arya lançou a ela um sorriso de desdém.

- Não se manda um homem para fazer o serviço de uma mulher, Brienne. Achei que entenderia melhor do que ninguém. – a rainha respondeu.

Brienne e Asha deixaram a Fortaleza Vermelha ao final da tarde. Arya permaneceu no castelo cuidando de Aemon, enquanto Jon cuidava de discutir com os representantes da Fé e negociar uma legitimação para o casamento e seus direitos ao Trono.

Arya tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiar Aegon Targaryen, mas era Daenerys quem a incomodava. Não gostava de como a Mãe de Dragões olhava para Jon, fosse por piedade, ou por simpatia. Ela enxergava por trás daquele olhar o interesse velado. Não era ingênua ao ponto de ignorar o fato de que Jon era atraente, muito menos de que a única razão pela qual Daenerys aceitava Aegon como consorte era a tradição Targaryen, somada a vã esperança de que produzissem um herdeiro.

Ela não tinha motivo nenhum para confrontar Daenerys com relação ao Trono, uma vez que a pretensão dela era a mais fraca. Ninguém seguiria uma filha de Aerys, enquanto houvesse dois filhos de Rhaegar para ocupar o Trono. O único receio de Arya era que a última Targaryen decidisse que Jon seria um consorte melhor do que Aegon.

Tanto medo fazia com que Arya corresse para Jon todas as noites, buscando segurança e autoafirmação. Pensaria nas consequências daquela relação quando houvesse paz e tempo, enquanto o mundo dela estivesse sendo ameaçado, tudo o que ela queria era senti-lo dentro dela tanto quanto o possível, sentir que ele estava por perto e não a deixaria.

Ao menos isso Jon deveria a Aegon Targaryen. Desde que o filho mais velho de Rhaegar pisou em Porto Real, Arya havia se tornado uma amante muito mais participativa.

Jon dormia, exausto por causa do sexo, quando ela se esgueirou para fora da cama e se vestiu, escondendo a adaga de baixo de sua capa.

Arya deixou o quarto, ainda sentindo as pernas bambas e o efeito relaxante do orgasmo em seus músculos tensos. Por um momento ela temeu a ideia de que Jon pudesse ter feito outro filho nela. Aquela altura, uma outra criança poderia dificultar ainda mais os planos dela de acabar com a maldita ameaça de Aegon.

Ela se ajoelhou diante da árvore coração e sussurrou suas preces aos deuses antigos. Não demorou muito para que ela ouvisse o som dos passos e se virasse para encarar Varys. A aranha fez uma reverência a ela.

- Um horário tão incomum para as preces de uma rainha. – ele comentou.

- As preces de uma mãe não tem horário, Lorde Varys. Acredito que até mesmo o senhor tem de concordar com isso. – ela disse calma, enquanto se levantava para encará-lo.

- O jovem príncipe é a criança mais segura e amada dos Sete Reinos, Vossa Graça. Tenho certeza que nenhum mal poderia atingi-lo. – Varys assegurou.

- Acredito que o mesmo poderia ser dito a respeito de Rhaenys e Aegon, nos tempos do rei Aerys. – ela disse – Eu não tenho motivos para confiar em meu cunhado mais do que tenho para confiar em você.

- Seu pai também não confiava em mim. – ele disse de forma desgostosa – Uma pena. Eu sempre o considerei um homem bom e honrado, apesar de sua tolice.

- Nenhum homem ou mulher nos Sete Reinos tem motivos para confiar no senhor. – ela disse serena – De que lado ficará a sua lealdade quando Aegon decidir que Jon já esquentou o Trono tempo de mais? Vai ajudar meu filho a fugir do castelo, ou vai entregá-lo para meu cunhado numa bandeja?

- O príncipe não corre perigo. – ele insistiu – Minha senhora está sofrendo de uma crise de ansiedade. Talvez um maester devesse examiná-la. Vou chamá-lo imediatamente. – ele disse enquanto se afastava dela com cautela.

- Se há uma coisa da qual me orgulho é do fato de ter escapado do senhor e de seus passarinhos quando meu pai foi condenado. – ela disse levando a mão debaixo da capa e sentindo o punho da adaga contra seus dedos – Até hoje o senhor ainda tem dificuldades em me ouvir, não é mesmo? Enquanto seus passarinhos cantarem e você decidir que essas canções são para Aegon, meu filho nunca estará seguro.

- Minha rainha, eu... – ele gaguejou ao ver o brilho do aço valiryano.

- _Valar Morghulis. _– ela sussurrou e antes que Varys pudesse dar um passo o aço já havia perfurado a barriga gorda e aberto um rombo até as costelas, cortando a carne como um pedaço de manteiga fresca.

O corpo caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Ela limpou a lâmina com um lenço que trazia na manga. Pegou a adaga e cavou um buraco aos pés da árvore coração onde a enterrou. Ninguém procuraria a arma de um crime no bosque sagrado.

Ela voltou para o quarto usando uma das muitas passagens. Ela passou primeiro pelo berçário para se assegurar que Aemon estava bem. O príncipe dormia tranquilo, enquanto Arya queimava o lenço ensanguentado. Ela saiu pela porta do berçário e Brienne lançou a ela um olhar solene, enquanto fazia uma breve reverência.

O caminho até os aposentos reais estava vazio e Brienne a acompanhou até a porta. Ela retirou suas roupas mais uma vez e se deitou ao lado de Jon, deixando seu braço descansar sobre o tórax nu dele.

Ela o observou por um longo momento. Nunca foi muito boa em avaliar a beleza das pessoas, mas Jon tinha traços bonitos. Traços firmes, nortenhos, que ela sempre admirou. Adormecido daquela maneira ele se parecia mais com aquele rapaz que se despediu dela em Winterfell e lhe deu de presente Agulha. O rapaz que ela não estava disposta a perder outra vez.

Arya fechou os olhos e dormiu ouvindo o som do coração dele.

Na manhã seguinte as notícias chegaram aos ouvidos de Aegon, Daenerys e Jon, enquanto todos quebravam o jejum no solar real. Mindinho foi encontrado morto no porto da baía de Água Negra, sem nenhum ouro e sem seu emblema de prata. Quanto a Varys, acreditavam que ele havia sido assassinado por um desconhecido com aparência de mendigo, provavelmente um de seus informantes insatisfeitos, ou pelo menos foi isso o Brienne de Tarth alegou ter visto quando chegou ao bosque sagrado e viu um vulto encurvado correndo para longe do corpo.

Jon deu ordens para que a segurança do castelo fosse reforçada e nem Aegon, nem Daenerys contestaram isso. A julgar pela cara do cunhado, Arya sabia que Aegon estava a ponto de ter um acesso de raiva. O dragão estava cego e surdo graças ao golpe do lobo.

Jon se levantou da mesa, beijou a boca dela de leve e deixou o solar para se preparar para uma reunião de emergência do Pequeno Conselho. Daenerys também se retirou, preferindo a segurança da presença de seus guerreiros Dothraky.

Apenas Aegon permaneceu na mesa, encarando-a com raiva. Arya tinha que admitir que ele tinha traços bonitos e aristocráticos, seu cabelo ainda guardava resquícios da tinta azul que ocultava sua maior herança Targaryen, mas naquele momento o rosto de Aegon estava obscurecido pela fúria. Ele bateu palmas e ergueu a ela uma taça de vinho tinto.

- Confesso que a subestimei, minha senhora. – ele disse sério – Mas se acha que essa manobra vai mudar qualquer coisa nos meus planos, está terrivelmente enganada.

- Pode não mudar seus planos, mas ao menos vai deixá-lo nervoso o bastante para cometer erros. – ela disse séria – Você vem até mim, ameaça minha família e espera que eu fique quietinha esperando até que decida que é uma boa hora para me tornar a sua puta. Você não conhece as mulheres do Norte e você não me conhece.

Ele sorriu um sorriso satisfeito que a deixou desconcertada.

- Estou começando a conhecer. – ele disse enquanto se levantava da mesa e caminhava até ela. Ele pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela, deixando-a tensa. As mãos desceram até a borda do decote, permitindo que ele sentisse a textura os seios dela – Não devia instigar minha imaginação. Só me faz querê-la ainda mais.

Ele depositou um beijo na base do pescoço dela.

Estava declarada a guerra entre eles e foi Arya quem atacou primeiro.

_**Nota da autora: Agora a porra vai ficar séria, minha gente! Guerra declarada entre dragões e lobos. Os próximos dois capítulos serão tensos. Aproveito pra dizer que serão apenas mais três capítulos de história e pode ser que eles demorem um pouco mais pq a titia aqui tem semana de prova e monografia pra fazer. Pra quem queria Asha na parada, cá está ela. Brienne tmbm fazendo sua aparição especial. Varys e Mindinho bateram as botas. É, acho que o barraco tá bem armado.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**O que não se pode evitar**_

E o contra ataque veio, rápido e infalível como ela temia desde o princípio. Brienne deu o aviso. A guarda real os trairia pelo o ouro dos magisters e pelo medo de que Daenerys colocasse seus dragões a prova.

Jon a encarava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, enquanto ela corria até o berçário no meio da noite utilizando as passagens. Tudo começaria ao raiar do dia, tinham que se valer do silêncio da noite para tomar as medidas necessárias.

Arya vestiu o menino e beijou-lhe a testa, entregando-o para Brienne em seguida.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Jon perguntou sem entender – Arya, o que está fazendo?

- O necessário. – ela disse – Você é um homem bom, justo e honrado. Infelizmente seu irmão não é nada disso. – ela respondeu com pressa – Vão nos atacar. Aegon vai prendê-lo e tentar mandá-lo para a Muralha. Eu serei uma refém por causa dos exércitos e Aemon só ficará vivo enquanto ele não tiver um herdeiro próprio. – ele não precisava saber que Aegon a queria como rainha também. Era uma deslealdade com Jon, mas ela preferia encarar como uma gentileza – Eu não vou deixar Aemon aqui. Brienne já tem suas ordens e Asha zarpou duas horas atrás para buscar ajuda.

Jon segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou com fervor.

- Eu vou protegê-la. – ele disse – Nada vai acontecer com vocês.

- Acredito em você, mas não vou correr riscos em relação ao nosso filho. – ela respondeu – Ele voltará quando for seguro. Confie em mim, Jon. – ela implorou, beijando a mão dele.

Ele encarou o filho nos braços de Brienne e beijou a testa da criança.

- Vá, Brienne. – ele disse – E cuide dele com sua vida, entendeu?

- O aço de Lorde Eddard Stark não vai falhar nesta missão, Vossa Graça. Othkeeper vai cuidar bem do pequeno príncipe. – ela respondeu.

- Vá logo, Brienne. – Arya disse ríspida – Cada minuto que perdemos aqui é uma chance a menos de sucesso.

Brienne fez uma breve reverência e sumiu pelas passagens escuras do castelo, carregando Aemon nos braços.

Arya buscou a mão de Jon em busca de um pouco de segurança e coragem. Ambos voltaram para o quarto. As luzes apagadas, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir. Ele a abraçou por horas, sentindo a insegurança dela e o medo do que aconteceria ao amanhecer. Ela não chorou, porque isso a impediria de pensar com clareza e agir da forma necessária.

Chorar era coisa de mulheres indefesas e desesperadas, Arya não era indefesa e o desespero era o pior inimigo para alguém que deseja sobreviver. Ela retribuiu o abraço, repassando mentalmente as lições de Syrio Forel, Jaquen H'Ghar e do próprio Jon.

- Aegon não poderá governar os Setes Reinos se matá-la. – Jon disse por fim – Quanto à anulação do casamento e da minha pretensão, ele conseguirá. Quando isso acontecer, por favor, não seja irresponsável. Escolha o que for seguro para você. Provavelmente ele vai querê-la como esposa, ou tentará casá-la com alguém de sua confiança. Faça isso, fique salva.

- Não seja absurdo, Jon. – ela resmungou contra o peito dele – Eu me casei com você, meu voto de lealdade, a minha promessa, são seus e Aegon não vai mudar isso! Eles virão ao amanhecer, mas se Aegon acha que vou me render sem luta, ou pior, que vou deixar você apodrecer numa cela, ou ser mandado de volta para a Muralha, então ele não faz ideia do inimigo que está enfrentando.

Jon beijou a testa dela e então a boca, sentindo o gosto de lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em escapar dos olhos dela.

- Minha pequena e incontrolável guerreira. – ele sussurrou – Minha doce rainha.

- Com certeza esses são adjetivos que você nunca usou para me descrever. – ela sorriu um sorriso fraco – O Norte se lembra e o inverno está chegando para ele.

O dia havia acabado de nascer quando os membros da guarda real arrombaram a porta do quarto. Seis homens armados retirando um casal jovem, que não oferecia nenhuma resistência, da cama.

Jon vestiu roupas negras simples e teve sua espada apreendida. Arya vestiu o cinza e o branco da casa Stark. Ao menos ninguém conseguiu localizar Agulha, que estava escondida num fundo falso de um baú dentro do berçário. O casal real foi levado até a sala do trono, aonde Aegon e Daenerys esperavam, diante de alguns poucos membros da nova corte.

Tyrion havia conseguido escapar durante a noite também. Jon Connington usava a corrente de Mão do Rei e Sor Baristan Selmi se colocava entre o trono e o casal real.

- Qual é o significado disso, irmão? – Jon perguntou encarando Aegon sem vacilar – Retirar a mim e minha esposa da cama quando nos encontrávamos numa situação tão...Intima. Muito rude de sua parte.

Aegon ignorou a provocação e encarou Jon e Arya de frente.

- Jon Snow, Jon Blackfire, auto intitulado Jon Targaryen, você é acusado pelos crimes de traição, deserção e quebra de votos, ao tentar usurpar o trono do herdeiro legítimo de Rhaegar Targaryen, príncipe de Pedra do Dragão, abandonar o posto de Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, tomar Arya Stark por esposa e gerar um filho. – Aegon proferiu solenemente – Todos estes crimes são puníveis com a morte. O que diz em sua defesa?

- Em primeiro lugar, fui legitimizado por Brandon Stark, quando este ainda era Rei no Norte, em atenção ao último desejo de meu pai, expresso nas cartas que encontravam-se sob a custódia de Howland Reed. Em relação ao meu posto, cem homens formam mandados para a Patrulha da Noite em meu lugar, uma troca muito mais do que vantajosa para a Patrulha e quanto a minha ascensão ao trono, como posso ser culpado de traição quando até bem pouco tempo o mundo acreditava que Aegon Targaryen havia morrido pelas mãos de Gregos Clegane durante o saque de Porto Real?

- Mas eu estou vivo, irmão. – Aegon respondeu sereno – E posso considerar a ideia de deixá-lo vivo se renunciar ao trono, dobrar os joelhos e me reconhecer como o rei de direito.

- Meu irmão é um estranho para o povo dos Sete Reinos, esconde-se atrás de um exército de forasteiros e não fosse pelos dragões de Daenerys Targaryen, esta conversa não estaria acontecendo. Eu conquistei os Sete Reinos em batalha, vinguei a injustiça praticada contra nossa família e trouxe o sangue Targaryen para estas paredes outra vez, não para ter um garoto mimado roubando meu esforço por pura vaidade. Aonde esteve quando não um, mais cinco reis se ergueram em armas e dilapidaram o país inteiro?

A ira era visível pelos olhos de Aegon a ponto de Daenarys se levantar e colocar a mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Mais uma vez. Estou disposto a conceder misericórdia caso dobre os joelhos, assuma seus crimes e me reconheça como seu verdadeiro rei. –Aegon insistiu.

- Se eu aceitar a oferta, o que fará? – Jon perguntou firme.

- Será poupado da pena de morte e voltará à Muralha, onde cumprirá com os deveres de Irmão Juramentado da Patrulha da Noite, pelo resto de seus dias. – Aegon disse.

- E quanto à minha rainha? – Jon perguntou.

- Não vejo rainha alguma, mas se está se referindo à Lady Arya Stark, asseguro que ela será muito bem tratada, de acordo com seu nascimento. – Aegon lançou um olhar significativo a ela.

- Princesa. – Arya disse com voz firme e convicta cortando o ar. Todos se viraram para ela.

- Não entendi, minha senhora. – Aegon se dirigiu a ela pela primeira vez.

- Eu sou Arya, da Casa Stark, irmã de Robb Stark, O Jovem Lobo, Rei no Norte. – ela respondeu firme – Irmã de Brando Stark, Rei no Norte. Irmã de Sansa Arryn, Senhora do Vale. Sobrinha de Edmure Tully, Senhor do Tridente. – Jon estava impressionado com a audácia dela – Esposa de Jon Targaryen, o primeiro de seu nome, Rei dos Andalos, dos Roinares, dos Primeiros Homens e Defensor do Reino, e mãe de seu herdeiro. Pode se recusar a me reconhecer como a Rainha dos Sete Reinos, meu senhor, mas ao menos se dirija a mim pelo título apropriado, pois logo pode descobrir que eu ainda sou uma princesa do Norte.

- Uma princesa, de fato. – Aegon fez uma breve reverência – Asseguro que minha senhora será muito bem tratada.

- Aceito a proposta. – Jon falou por fim, recebendo um olhar de angustia de Arya.

- Guardas, levem-no para o calabouço, aonde ele deverá aguardar a anulação do casamento e os preparativos para sua remoção para a Muralha. – Aegon disse e imediatamente dois guardas da guarda real foram até Jon.

Ele lançou um último olhar para Arya, que permanecia firme e inabalável enquanto o levavam para fora da Sala do Trono. Uma vez longe de Jon, Aegon finalmente se deteve nela.

Aegon sorriu num esforço de parecer gentil. Sentou-se no Trono de Ferro e a avaliou dos pés a cabeça com muito cuidado. Daenerys permanecia calada, sentada ao lado do sobrinho, numa pose distinta.

- Uma princesa, de fato. – ele disse mais uma vez olhando para ela – Ao menos eu tenho que admitir que meu irmão escolheu bem. Seu único defeito é ser tão traiçoeira, não é mesmo? – ela notou quando a mandíbula dele travou num sinal de raiva – Aonde está o garoto?

- Longe. – ela respondeu – E isso é tudo o que vai saber a respeito disso, agora que Varys e Mindinho estão mortos.

- Eu vou encontrá-lo. Pode estar certa disso. – Aegon retrucou – Assim que seu casamento for declarado nulo, eu vou tomá-la por esposa e fazer um filho em você e então seu precioso Aemon não será nada além de um bastardo!

- Se me conhecesse saberia que bastardos são as pessoas que mais aprecio. Filhos da luxúria e da desonra, qualquer mulher que deseje um bom parceiro de cama, ou um bom amigo, deveria optar por um bastardo. – ela provocou.

- Veremos isso. – Aegon retrucou de forma severa – Até o casamento, ficará confinada aos aposentos preparados para a senhora, juntamente com duas damas de companhia a serem escolhidas por minha querida tia. Somente Daenerys terá permissão para visitá-la. Eu a aconselho a não fazer nada de forma impulsiva, minha cara.

- Se me permite, Vossa Graça, também lhe ofereço um conselho. – ela retrucou – Aproveite bem seus dias de verão. O inverno está chegando.

- Levem-na daqui. – ele ordenou.

- Não é necessário mais do que um soldado para me conduzir, Vossa Graça. – ela disse antes que um dos homens de manto branco pudesse tocá-la – Acredito que Sor Baristan Selmi será mais do que o suficiente.

- Muito bem. Sor Baristan, conduza a senhora até seus aposentos. – Aegon disse firme e foi obedecido imediatamente.

Arya seguiu o caminho inteiro de cabeça erguida e sem vacilar um minuto se quer, enquanto era seguida de perto por Sor Baristan, o mais antigo membro da guarda real. Por mais que Arya detestasse os homens de manto branco, ao menos Baristan era o único cuja honra jamais foi contestada. Um homem que foi admirado pelo próprio Eddard Stark.

- Minha senhora é uma filha de seu pai. – o cavaleiro disse solenemente – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a ele, assim como lamento por seu tio e seu avô.

- Agradeço seus sentimentos, Sor Baristan, mas não me lembro de ouvir dizer que o senhor tenha feito qualquer coisa para evitar o destino terrível que eles enfrentaram. – ela respondeu séria – Mas meu pai sempre o elogiou em vida, estou confiando em sua boa fama na esperança de que eu não seja tratada com brutalidade.

- O rei é um jovem justo, minha senhora. – Sor Baristan respondeu – Pode crer que suas atitudes sejam severas, mas exemplos devem existir para mostrar ao povo que todo aquele que trair seu soberano terá a punição que merece.

- Belas palavras. – ela disse – Obviamente o senhor não estava na Tower of Joy no dia em que Sor Athur Dayne caiu. Um homem tão lendário e honrado quanto o senhor, morreu para defender Lyanna Stark e meu marido, que na época era um bebê. Morreu cumprindo seu dever e servindo a um amigo, o príncipe Rhaegar. – Sor Baristan abaixou a cabeça – Pode até estar defendendo seu rei, mas acredita mesmo que o que Aegon está fazendo é justiça? Nós acabamos com cinco anos de guerra civil, senhor. Aegon não fez nada além de exibir seus dragões. Eu pari meu filho dias após a tomada do Rochedo, marchei pelos Sete Reinos, lutei ao lado do meu esposo. Me diga, acha mesmo que dias de diferença tornam Aegon o rei de direito e mérito?

- Não cabe a mim julgar, minha senhora. – o cavaleiro admitiu.

- Não pedirei nada em meu nome, senhor. Só gostaria que tratasse meu marido com respeito e cortesia, pois ele tem o sangue de um rei correndo nas veias. E quanto ao meu filho, ele é um herdeiro do trono e uma criança inocente. Se um dia levantar um dedo contra ele, mesmo morta eu encontrarei um meio de me vingar do senhor. Juro pelos deuses novos e pelos deuses de meu pai. – ela disse ao chegar em seus novos aposentos.

A porta foi fechada atrás dela e antes que Arya pudesse registrar qualquer detalhe sobre seu novo alojamento, ela caiu de joelhos no chão e gritou de raiva e angustia até a garganta doer. Seus olhos ardiam, ela queria arrancar os próprios cabelos e quebrar tudo o que tivesse ao alcance das mãos, mas não fez nada disso.

Ela passou tempo de mais tentando esquecer quem ela era, para no final descobrir que aquilo era o que a manteria viva e protegeria Jon e Aemon de um novo rei louco. Ela era Arya Stark de Winterfell, filha de Lorde Eddard Stark e Lady Catelyn Tully, irmã de Robb e Brandon Stark, ambos Reis no Norte, irmã de Sansa, a Senhora do Vale, amada por Gendry Baratheon, senhor de Ponta Tempestade, esposa de Jon Targaryen. Ela tinha o sangue dos lobos correndo em suas veias, ela fazia parte de uma matilha, ela tinha mais da metade de um reino para lutar por ela.

As horas se arrastaram pelo restante do dia. Já era noite quando a porta do quarto se abriu e a figura esguia de Daenerys Targaryen surgiu, com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos. A Mãe de Dragões lançou a ela um sorriso fraco de encorajamento e deixou a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa de apoio, Arya não se deu ao trabalho de lhe dirigir a palavra, tão pouco se dignou a encará-la. Não precisava da piedade daquela mulher, assim como não confiava em nenhum Targaryen de cabelo platinado.

- Espero que não esteja pensando em fazer greve de fome. – Daenerys disse – Isso não lhe trará nenhum benefício. – Arya não respondeu e Dany puxou uma cadeira para se sentar – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, mas Aegon é o herdeiro do meu irmão.

- E eu estou certa de que sabe minha argumentação inteira, então por que não poupamos uma conversa desnecessária? – Arya respondeu sem qualquer cortesia.

- Ele poderia matá-la, poderia matar Jon e o seu filho, mas Aegon não fará nada disso. Dê a ele o que ele quer e tudo ficará bem. Você não tem que sofre por uma guerra que não lhe pertence. – Dany insistiu.

- Não me pertence? – Arya a encarou pela primeira vez – Olhe só pra você. Uma princesa do Sangue do Dragão que decidiu lutar por um país no qual nunca tinha pisado, apenas para buscar vingança. Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Com dez anos eu vi meu pai ser chamado de traidor e decapitado pelos Lannister. Ele levou para o túmulo o segredo que manteve Jon vivo por todos estes anos. Minha mãe e meu irmão também foram assassinados, minha irmã foi feita refém e foi mais abusada do que pode imaginar. Eu vaguei pelo mundo como uma órfã pedinte até chegar ao ponto que a vida humana significava tanto pra mim quanto a vida de uma mosca. Acha que eu passei por tudo o que eu passei para aceitar que um príncipe mimado venha até aqui e me tire tudo de novo? – Dany permaneceu calada – Em todos estes anos meu pai serviu ao segredo preciso de Rhaegar, seu maior teste de honra. Os deuses são testemunha de que eu nunca quis essa maldita coroa, mas até você tem que admitir que uma vez que você a tem nas mãos, metade do mundo vai querer tomá-la e a outra metade vai te matar se recusá-la. Eu não estou fazendo isso pela coroa. Estou fazendo pela minha família. Estou fazendo porque o homem que vocês prenderam é o meu melhor amigo, o irmão que eu mais amava e acabou se tornando o pai do meu filho. Ele me ofereceu aceitação e companheirismo, em troca de tudo o que eu tinha em mim. Se ele me pedisse para enfiar uma faca na sua barriga e rasgá-la até o pescoço, eu faria isso com um sorriso radiante nos lábios. Então não venha me dizer que esta guerra não me pertence. Esta guerra é muito mais minha do que sua. O mundo a teme por causa de seus dragões, sem eles você não passa de uma forasteira pretensiosa.

Daenerys se calou diante das acusações de Arya e a encarou com um toque de admiração nos olhos. Eram mulheres poderosas num mundo dominado por homens e esta era uma posição perigosa. De uma forma inesperada, Dany a entendia muito melhor do que Arya jamais conseguiria imaginar.

- Eu duvido que tanto ódio e tanta fúria lhe trarão alguma vantagem, mas isso o tempo vai dizer. – Dany respondeu – Você é, ou será parte da família em breve, então achei que devia saber. Aegon não quer correr o risco de que esteja esperando outro filho, isso atrapalharia os planos dele. Pela manhã vão lhe obrigar a beber chá da lua e em um mês tudo estará pronto para o casamento. Tem alguma razão para crer que está esperando outro filho?

E foi como se Arya sentisse seu sangue inteiro se esvair do corpo. Com tanta coisa para lhe ocupar a cabeça ela nem ao menos havia reparado que seu sangue estava atrasado. Daednerys nem mesmo precisou de uma palavra de confirmação. A Mãe de Dragões pousou a mão sobre a barriga de Arya e sorriu.

- Posso não ser a sua melhor amiga, mas eu também não concordo com assassinato de crianças e mulheres forçadas a se livrarem de seus filhos, mesmo os que não nasceram. Eu trarei o chá e nós diremos que você bebeu. Suas damas de companhia vão ocultar suas roupas de baixo, ou providenciar para que nenhum sinal de sua gravidez apareça. Se a criança nascer a cara de Jon, então terá herdado apenas a aparência do Norte, que você também tem. Se tiver traços Targaryen, Aegon ficará orgulhoso de exibir seu herdeiro. De qualquer modo, se passará por um filho dele.

- Por que está fazendo isso por mim? – Arya perguntou assustada.

- Seu Jon é um homem bom. – Daenerys respondeu sorrindo – Ele me lembra alguém que conheci uma vez e é o tipo de homem que eu queria que meu filho tivesse se tornado se ele não tivesse nascido morto. Bem ou mal, ele tem muito de Rhaegar dentro dele e eu vejo muito de mim em você. – ela acariciou o rosto de Arya – Eu sei o que é amar uma pessoa tão desesperadamente ao ponto de fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa para salvá-lo. Eu sei o que é perder tudo o que ama e como é viver aterrorizada por dragões.

- Por que deixa ele roubar o que poderia ser seu? – Arya perguntou por fim – Seus dragões, seu exército, seu reino.

- Ele é o que sobrou da minha família. – Daenerys respondeu – Eu me casei com ele, como mandava a tradição Targaryen, sabendo que não poderia lhe dar filhos e que ele precisaria de outra esposa, única e exclusivamente para que o legado de toda minha família não se perdesse.

- Você o ama? – Arya insistiu.

- Não, mas ele é sangue do meu sangue, é meu dever cuidar dele. – ela respondeu – Aegon será um bom marido pra você. Ele sabe ser um sedutor e não é só por causa de seus exércitos que ele está interessado em você. Use isso a seu favor.

Daenerys se levantou da cadeira e saiu, deixando Arya mais uma vez sozinha com seus pensamentos. Mais um filho, vindo no pior momento possível. Ela teria de ser cuidadosa e esconder a barriga quando começasse a crescer.

Um mês até o casamento. Um mês para que Asha e Gendry se movimentassem e viessem em seu socorro. Ela pensou em Jon, trancado em uma cela escura. Pensou em Daenerys atada ao seu sobrinho odioso. Pensou em Aemon e rezou para que a esta altura eles estivesse a uma distância segura.

Ela acabou caindo no sono. Sonhou com seu pai e sua mãe, todos os seus irmãos e com um grande banquete em Winterfell. Seus filhos corriam ao seu redor, brincando com espadas de madeira e rindo. Havia meninas também. Duas meninas de cabelos escuros. Jon segurava uma delas no colo, sorrindo.

Sentiu dedos sobre seu rosto, acariciando-a. Beijou a ponta de cada um dos dedos, desesperada por saber que Jon ainda estava do lado dela e que nada de mal poderia acontecer. Ele não a abandonaria.

Arya abriu os olhos sonolentos, esperando encontrá-lo a meia luz, nu e pronto para tomá-la, mas deparou-se com um par de olhos violeta e cabelos azulados. Aegon a encarava com um semblante tranquilo. Daquela maneira ela até poderia confundi-lo com um anjo.

- Saia daqui. – ela disse com a voz ríspida. Aegon apenas sorriu e continuou acariciando-a.

- Você estava sussurrando o nome dele. – ele disse sereno – Parecia tão satisfeita pensando que era ele que a estava acariciando. – os dedos dele desceram até as amarras da camisola que ela vestia – Isso não tem que ser ruim pra você, Arya. Pare de lutar e eu vou fazer com que chame por mim em seus sonhos.

Arya tentou empurrá-lo com força, mas foi inútil. Ele a segurou pelo pulso e imobilizou contra a cama.

- Saia de cima de mim! – ela se debatia de baixo do corpo dele – SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! – as mãos dele a apertaram com mais força enquanto ele afundava o nariz na volta do pescoço dela.

- Você sabe que eu vou conseguir o que quero, Arya. Pare de lutar e nós dois podemos aproveitar isso. – ele levou as mãos até o decote da camisola, rasgando o tecido num único puxão até que ela estivesse com todo tronco nu.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, suas bochechas e a boca. Arya fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel. Pensou em Jon, em como ele era apaixonado e gentil, em como ela sentia seu corpo aquecer ao som da voz dele e seu cheiro era tudo o que ela precisava para sentir o desejo ascender dentro dela. Mas aquele em cima dela não era Jon. Aegon jamais conseguiria fazê-la desejar seu toque.

- Você é linda. – ele disse com a voz rouca junto ao ouvido dela – Minha linda Visenya.

Uma das mãos dele se fechou ao redor do seio dela, ainda inchado e cheio de leite. Ela gemeu de dor. Mordeu o lábio inferior em resposta para que ele não pensasse que ela estava aproveitando aquilo.

- Ainda cheia de leite. – ele constatou – Em breve será meu filho que beberá deste leite. Teremos muitos filhos e filhas, não é verdade? Meninos fortes e inteligentes, meninas alegres e bonitas, que se casarão com seus irmãos e assim o sangue da antiga Valyria e o sangue dos Primeiros Homens vão se unir numa única linhagem que governará Westeros por mais mil anos.

Ele desceu a mão até as coxas dela. Arya desviou o rosto para não encará-lo até sentir a mão dele suspendendo a barra da camisola e deslizando entre as pernas dela. Arya se debateu mais uma vez. Ela gritou ao sentir os dedos dele afastando as roupas íntimas dela e pela primeira vez em muitos anos ela se sentiu uma criança indefesa e apavorada.

As lágrimas correram livremente pelo rosto dela. Arya lutou o quanto pode, mas Aegon era mais forte. Sentiu os dedos dele invadindo-a, enquanto o asco lhe revirava o estomago e a única coisa que ela conseguiu gritar para que o castelo inteiro ouvisse foi o nome de Jon, num pedido desesperado de socorro.

Ela não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ele a tocou, mas uma parte dela ficou feliz de tudo ter parado ali. Aegon se afastou dela apenas o bastante para observá-la melhor. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, ainda coberto por lágrimas.

- Há quem diga que meu pai estuprou Lyanna Stark. – ele disse com a voz rouca – É uma mentira nojenta, não acha? Ela implorou por ele, implorou para que ele a tomasse. Eu poderia ter você agora, mas que bem isso traria? A última coisa que quero é ouvir o nome do meu irmão quando estiver dentro de você. Um mês e você será a minha rainha. Vai implorar por mim assim como a vadia da sua tia implorou pelo meu pai!

Ele se levantou da cama de uma vez, deixando-a deitada e semi nua, ainda chorosa e apavorada. Arya respirou fundo, escondeu-se de baixo das peles e se permitiu chorar.

Ela teria sua vingança. _Vala Morghulis._

_**Nota da autora: E então...Eu disse que seria tenso. Pois é, muita gente tá reclamando que o Jon não fez porra nenhuma nos últimos capítulos e o que eu posso dizer em defesa dele é que Jon é um excelente guerreiro, mas nunca vivenciou o Jogo dos Tronos. Além disso ele tem sérios problemas com a ideia de assassinar alguém da própria família e até mesmo desconfiar deles. Por esta razão a Arya toma frente nessa disputa e faz suas próprias articulações. Pra quem queria mais de Dany, cá está ela. Teve gente achando a morte do Mindinho ruim e talz, já aviso que eu adoro o personagem dele tmbm, mas enquanto tivesse alguém vendendo informações pro Aegon, a Arya não poderia agir e eu parto do princípio que essa guria escapou dele e do Varys quando tinha nove anos, se ela quisesse matar qualquer um deles ela conseguiria.**_

_**E então, meu povo. Ainda gostam do Aegon depois dessa? E quem o Jon lembra a Dany? By the way, os últimos capítulos estão prontos, então eu gostaria de saber se querem que eu poste tudo de uma vez, ou dê um tempo entre um e outro? (Quero me livrar disso aqui pra pensar em provas e monografia) Escolham e eu posto do jeito que quiserem. Vale o voto da maioria, então quanto mais comentários me dizendo a vontade de vocês, melhor.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Noiva Sangrenta**_

Assim como Daenerys havia dito, na manhã seguinte Arya recebeu o chá da lua, do qual se livrou rapidamente. As damas de companhia não diriam nada, até porque nenhuma delas falava o idioma comum, ou qualquer idioma que Arya entendesse.

Ela passou a esconder a barriga com muito cuidado, para não levantar suspeitas. Para seu alívio, Aegon não voltou ao quarto dela durante aquele mês, fosse pelo bem de seu orgulho ou pela necessidade de provar que era um homem de honra. Sor Baristan guardava a porta de Arya a maior parte do tempo e isso lhe dava uma vaga sensação de segurança.

Estava ansiosa. Já fazia quase um mês. Costureiras já estavam preparando o vestido que ela deveria usar e Arya precisava de toda força que tinha para não perder a cabeça e arrancar o olho de uma daquelas mulheres irritantes.

O vestido era branco, bordado com madre pérola, fios de prata e detalhes em cetim cinza. Se Aegon conseguisse tomá-la por esposa, Arya estava determinada a se jogar do alto da Torre da Mão, assim como Ashara Dayne havia feito durante a rebelião de Robert.

Faltavam apenas três dias e ela se perguntava o que diabos Asha Greyjoy e Gendry estavam fazendo que até aquele momento não haviam atacado.

Daenerys entrou nos aposentos dela como um vendaval. Ela encarou Arya como se estivesse diante de uma assombração ou diante do fantasma de Robert Baratheon em pessoa. Ela dispensou todas as costureiras e encarou a noiva de Aegon sem saber o que dizer por um momento.

- O que você fez? – Daenerys perguntou incrédula – Aegon está furioso!

- Nunca o vi diferente, então não acho que isso diga muita coisa. – Arya respondeu encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho – Diga, Daenerys, o que eu fiz para deixá-la tão pálida?

- Gendry Baratheon está a um dia de marcha de Porto Real. Todo exército de Ponta Tempestade batendo as portas da capital na véspera do casamento!

- Eu esperaria por reforços do Tridente e talvez uma ajuda do Vale. – Arya disse calma e controlada – Mas isso não deve ser problema para três dragões.

- Usar os dragões seria o mesmo que atear fogo à cidade inteira. Aegon sabe que só poderá vencê-los em campo aberto! Você trouxe os exércitos pra cidade! Há quanto tempo sabia disso?

- Eu tinha tudo planejado antes de levarem Jon pras masmorras. – ela respondeu se virando para encarar Daenerys – Seu irmão me toma por uma mulher tola, indefesas e desprovida de conhecimentos bélicos. Isso vai ensiná-lo que eu mesma teria comandado o Norte em batalha, se Jon tivesse me dado a chance.

- Ele vai tomá-la amanhã. Ao meio dia estarão casados numa cerimônia restrita na Sala do Trono. – Dany disse com urgência – Aegon colocará uma coroa na sua cabeça e isso forçará os excercitos a baixarem as espadas.

- Acho que não lhe contei esta história. – Arya disse com um sorriso discreto – Eu conheci Gendry Baratheon quando ele ainda era um bastardo. Sabe porque ele tendou derrotar Jon em batalha? Para me deixar viúva e se casar comigo. Você e Aegon só pouparam a ele o esforço de ter que matar Jon e guerrear contra toda minha família. Acho que ele está ansioso para ter sua chance comigo. Vamos esperar que ele seja tão bom com o martelo quanto Robert foi.

Daenerys estava certa. Aegon estava transtornado com o ataque de Gendry e quando a mensagem avisando da movimentação da esquadra chegou os gritos dele podiam ser ouvidos em toda Fortaleza Vermelha.

Arya rezou em silêncio para que Gendry chegasse a tempo e que conseguisse reduzir os números do exército bárbaro tanto quanto possível. Aegon não teria como utiliza-los ao máximo em razão dos civis. Dothreakys só eram úteis em campo aberto, as vielas de Porto Real reduziriam os números e tudo o que era preciso era que o caminho até o palácio fosse limpo e o ataque de Asha os distrairia o bastante para que eles não conseguissem se organizar.

Na manhã seguinte as criadas a tiraram da cama, banharam, perfumaram e vestiram como uma noiva do Norte. Arya se olhou no espelho e lembrou-se do dia em que engoliu todos os seus medos e aceitou Jon como esposo. Lembrou-se de como ele estava bonito e como seu rosto denunciava sua ansiedade.

Um mês e ela sentia a falta dele todos os dias. Do som de sua voz e do toque de suas mãos. Seu rosto nortenho, seu sorriso discreto, da cicatriz sobre o olho. Ele nem mesmo sabia que ela estava esperando outro filho. Se tudo desse certo, ela esperava que fosse uma menina. Jon ficaria feliz com uma menininha para mimar até que ela se tornasse um pequeno monstrinho incontrolável.

Sor Baristan abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou até ela oferecendo-lhe o braço para escoltá-la até a Sala do Trono.

- A senhora conseguiu causar uma bela comoção. – o velho cavaleiro disse – Se tivesse nascido homem, seu pai teria tido muito orgulho em dizer que um de seus filhos era o mais astuto general dos Sete Reinos.

- Meu pai sempre se orgulhou disso, senhor. Do contrário eu não teria aprendido a empunhar uma espada aos nove anos. – ela respondeu – Por favor, diga-me como estão as coisas do lado de fora do palácio.

- Um banho de sangue. – ele respondeu – Dothrakys e mercenários perdidos pela cidade, sendo encurralados em vielas por soldados experientes que conhecem Porto Real como a palma da mão.

- Seja sincero. – ela pediu – Gendry Baratheon tem condições de chegar à Fortaleza Vermelha? – Sor Baristan lançou a ela um olhar cuidadoso.

- Se ele não fizer isso, Asha Greyjoy fará. – ele respondeu – É possível ver os navios extrangeiros queimando, se respirar fundo vai sentir o cheiro. A única coisa que mudaria o rumo deste ataque seria um sopro de Drogon, mas fazer isso seria o mesmo que condenar a cidade inteira. É suicídio.

- Então acredito que serei viúva em tempo recorde. Nem mesmo Margaery Tyrell conseguiria ser mais rápida. – ela disse satisfeita.

- Por favor, minha senhora. Não provoque a ira do rei. – Sor Baristan implorou – Falo isso como um homem que tem idade para ser seu avô. Seu ia querer que ficasse segura. Seja submissa e aguarde a chegada do exército.

- Agradeço a preocupação, meu senhor. – ela respondeu sorrindo mais confiante – Mas foi o rei quem provocou a minha ira e não o contrário. Quando a Fortaleza cair, não se coloque entre o rei e o martelo de Gendry. Eu não gostaria de ver um bom homem como o senhor ser abatido.

Sor Baristan não respondeu. As portas da Sala do Trono foram abertas e Arya se deparou com um bom número de magisters, cortesãos e nobres de Dorne. O Alto Septão estava ao lado de Aegon.

O rei vestia armadura completa com um dragão dourado no peito e Blackfire em sua cintura. Um casamento no meio da guerra, só mesmo o sangue do rei louco justificaria um absurdo como aquele. Mesmo assim ele estava bonito e havia algo que feroz na expressão dele que o tornava ainda mais atraente, mas ela se pego procurando o sorriso gentil de Jon.

A capa negra com o dragão vermelho de três cabeças estava presa sobre seus ombros. Havia música quando a noiva entrou na Sala do Trono, mas o som dos gritos e das lâminas conseguia abafar o som dos instrumentos.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. O septão recitou as canções e preces, mal conseguindo conter o medo e o tremor de suas mãos. O som das espadas ficava cada vez mais alto e Arya sentia o coração acelerar.

"_Rápido, Gendry!" _Arya pensava no momento em que os votos deveriam ser proferidos. Aegon recitou a parte que lhe cabia, mas no momento em que Arya devia fazer o mesmo ela não conseguiu encontrar voz para tanto.

- Repita os votos, minha senhora. – Aegon sussurrou venenoso. Arya travou a mandíbula e respirou fundo.

- Eu me recuso. – ela disse teimosa – Eu já sou casada, Vossa Graça.

- Não, não é. – Aegon retrucou – Diga logo os malditos votos!

- Eu não direi! – ela retrucou – Vai fazer o que? Me matar? Se fizer isso perde qualquer chance de apoio e mesmo que eu diga os votos isso não vai impedir Gendry de me tornar uma feliz viúva em questão de horas.

- Septão, prossiga com a cerimônia! – Aegon ordenou.

- Mas Vossa Graça, Lady Stark precisa proferir os votos. – o velho Septão disse com sua voz trêmula. Aegon desembainhou a espada e apontou para ele.

- Eu disse para prosseguir. – o rei disse determinado – Veja quantas testemunhas comprovam que nunca uma noiva recitou seus votos com tanto fervor quanto Lady Stark.

- É claro, Vossa Graça. – o septão respondeu – As capas, por favor.

Aegon desabotoou a capa com o emblema dos Stark que Arya levava sobre os ombros e rapidamente a substituiu pela capa negra e vermelha dos Targaryen. Ela sentiu o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. O barulho das espadas e os gritos estavam cada vez mais próximos, próximos de mais para serem ignorados.

Todos aqueles que portavam espadas dentro da Sala do Trono estavam a postos. O septão os declarou marido e mulher e instantes depois a porta foi aberta com um estrondo. Trinta homens armados e cobertos de aço invadiram a sala e o banho de sangue começou.

No meio da confusão, Arya conseguiu por as mãos em uma espada longa que estava caída no chão. Gendry irrompeu pela Sala como um vendaval. Armadura completa com o emblema dos Baratheon estampado no peito e o martelo de batalha em mãos. Ele soltou um rugido feroz e acertou um dos homens da guarda real no tórax, matando-o imediatamente.

Forte como um touro. Aegon o encarou com Blackfire em mãos. Uma cobrança de dívidas pela Batalha do Tridente. Gendry retirou o elmo em forma de cabeça de touro e o jogou no chão. Apontou o martelo na direção de Aegon e sorriu.

- Você não sai por ai roubando a mulher dos outros e fica impune. Devia ter aprendido isso com seu pai. – Gendry disse com a voz imponente.

- Ela não é sua mulher, bastardo. Assim como você não é seu pai. – Aegon retrucou.

- Tem razão. Sou mais bonito e menos bêbado que ele, mas eu a vi primeiro e já esperava a minha chance com ela bem antes de você, então seja educado e vá para o fim da fila. Eu e Lady Stark temos momentos preciosos a recuperar. – Gendry brincou – Está bem, Doninha?

- Perfeitamente bem, seu touro estúpido. Acabe logo com isso! – ela gritou.

- Essa é minha garota. Irritante e desbocada como sempre. – Gendry riu – Vamos resolver isso entre nós dois, está bem?

Aegon partiu para cima dele num ataque superior que foi imediatamente bloqueado pelo martelo. Uma sucessão de golpes de Blackfire testou a velocidade do bloqueio de Gendry, que era surpreendentemente eficaz para alguém tão grande e com uma arma tão pesada. O Touro permitiu que Aegon desferisse quantos golpes quisesse e Arya tinha que admitir que Aegon lutava muito bem, mas tanto esforço o estava deixando cansado.

Era isso o que Gendry queria. Aegon ofegante e cansado, um minuto com a guarda abaixada e um golpe no centro da placa de peito. Arya viu pelo canto dos olhos Daenerys com uma espada em mãos, pronta para ajudar o sobrinho. Arya não pensou duas vezes antes de se colocar no meio do caminho.

O aço das duas rainhas formava uma bela melodia, mas Daenerys não sabia usar armas e Arya era rápida e não demorou muito para que a Mãe de Dragões fosse desarmada.

- Sor Baristan! – Arya gritou e logo o velho cavaleiro abateu um dos homens que o atacava, correndo em direção às rainhas.

- Que maldita confusão! – o cavaleiro exclamou – Ao seu serviço, Vossa Graça.

- Proteja a princesa Daenerys a qualquer custo! – Arya ordenou e então se virou para Dany – Eu não a quero morta, ou ferida. Jon é sua família tanto quanto Aegon.

Dany acenou a cabeça em entendimento e então um som ensurdecedor cortou o ar. O som do impacto e das costelas quebradas. O som de um corpo caindo no chão e o aço da armadura ressoando. Arya viu o martelo erguido no ar, ouviu o rugido animalesco, viu a espada cair no chão, seguida pelo corpo inerte de Aegon Targaryen, o Sexto de Seu Nome.

E tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos assim que todos perceberam que o rei estava inanimado. Arya rapidamente pegou a coroa que era destinada a ela e colocou sobre a cabeça. Com uma espada em mãos ela correu para o Trono de Ferro e sentou-se.

- PAREM! – ela gritou tão alto que logo o som das espadas parou e todos olharam em direção ao trono.

Um silêncio se apoderou do lugar no momento em que todos entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Haviam feito dela rainha novamente. A guarda real se ajoelhou imediatamente, depositando suas espadas diante dela. Em seguida, os demais nobres presentes começaram a fazer o mesmo.

- Eu, Arya Targaryen, esposa de Aegon Targaryen, o Sexto de Seu Nome, Rainha Regente e Defensora dos Sete Reinos declaro a rendição. – ela disse firme – Não será derramado mais sangue nesta Sala e eu ordeno que a Paz do Rei seja restaurada. Aqueles que lutaram por Aegon devem abaixar as espadas, dobrar os joelhos e jurar lealdade ao novo rei!

- E aonde está este rei, Vossa Graça? – Gendry perguntou sorrindo satisfeito e exausto.

- Jon Targaryen logo estará aqui. – ela respondeu – E até que o novo rei esteja presente na Sala do Trono eu agirei como Regente. Sor Baristan, por favor, seja gentil e providencie para que o Rei seja adequadamente vestido e alimentado, antes de trazê-lo até o Trono. – Sor Baristan a encarou dividido entre a admiração e o choque.

- Imediatamente, Vossa Graça. – o velho cavaleiro deixou a Sala tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam.

- O restante da guarda real e Lorde Baratheon devem permanecer na Sala do Trono, juntamente com o Alto Septão. Os homens de lorde Baratheon devem conduzir os demais para fora para que eles aguardem uma audiência com o Rei. – Arya disse por fim – Providenciem também para que os corpos sejam retirados daqui.

Aos poucos as ordens dela foram sendo obedecidas. Arya se sentou no Trono de Ferro respirando com dificuldade e sentindo a vertigem tomar conta de seus sentidos.

- Sente-se bem, Vossa Graça? – Gendry perguntou indo até ela.

- Tanto quanto possível. – ela respondeu – Uma vertigem, nada mais. Envie ordens aos seus homens para manter a Paz do Rei nas ruas da cidade, qualquer um que se atrever a saquear um estabelecimento, assassinar crianças, mulheres, idosos ou estuprar alguém deve ser executado. Envie um corvo para o Vale e avise Brienne e Sansa que é seguro trazer Aemon para a corte.

- É claro. – ele disse – E você é a viúva mais satisfeita que eu já vi.

- Obrigada por ter vindo. – ela disse aliviada.

- Eu prometi aquele corvo maldito e ao Senhor da Luz que seria leal a ele e ao filho de vocês. – Gendry disse – Mas acho que até mesmo os deuses entenderiam se eu lhe perguntasse. Você ainda é uma rainha viúva solitária e eu um prospero Lorde e regicída. Por que não aproveitar a presença do Alto Septão e celebrar a união das casas Stark e Baratheon que já devia ter acontecido há tanto tempo atrás? Eu asseguro que seria um marido extremamente dedicado e amoroso. – Arya riu levando a mão à testa.

- Eu sei que está falando sério, mas vamos admitir que esta é a ocasião mais esdrúxula possível. – ela disse rindo – Oh, Gendry. Em outros tempos, em outra situação, num mundo em que você seria apenas um bastardo aprendiz de armeiro e eu uma camponesa órfã, eu aceitaria. Mas as coisas são mais complexas que isso.

- Não pode culpar um homem por tentar. – ele disse dando de ombros – Eu não sei o que aquele corvo tem, mas você realmente gosta dele. Bem, ao menos eu sei que você chegou a pensar em mim algumas vezes. Se tivesse me dado a chance eu teria feito você esquecer o nome dele em uma noite.

A porta foi aberta de uma vez e tanto Arya quanto Gendry se viraram para encarar Jon, vestindo o negro e o vermelho da Casa Targaryen, caminhando em direção ao Trono de Ferro. Arya se levantou do Trono.

- Gendry Baratheon de Ponta Tempesta, achei que tivesse ficado claro que qualquer tentativa de flerte com Lady Stark seria punida com morte. – Jon disse encarando-o de forma severa, levando a mão ao cabo de Longclaw.

- Que eu saiba você não é mais o marido dela e a senhora está viúva. Um trágico infortúnio eu diria. – Gendry disse em tom jocoso – Eu estava apenas aproveitando a oportunidade.

Arya correu até Jon imediatamente e o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Jon se assustou num primeiro momento, mas retribuiu o abraço com força, sentindo-se absurdamente feliz por tê-la novamente.

- Parem os dois. – ela pediu – Chega de guerras, chega de batalhas.

- Vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu na minha ausência. – Jon disse enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela – Eu devo ouvir os juramentos de lealdade e entregar a Justiça do Rei aos traidores.

- Sim, sim, mas primeiro temos de fazer uma coisa. – ela disse se afastando dele – Alto Septão, venha aqui. – Arya ordenou e o septão caminhou lentamente até ela.

- Ao seu dispor, Vossa Graça. – ele disse.

- Acredito que o ritual de casamento ainda está bem fresco em sua memória, por tanto, eu gostaria que celebrasse o meu casamento com este homem. – Arya disse determinada.

- Mas...Mas...Minha senhora acaba de ficar viúva de um rei...- o homem gaguejava nervosamente.

- O casamento não foi consumado e por tanto é inválido. Agora, por favor, não me faça apontar uma espada pra sua garganta. – Arya disse severa e então se virou para Jon – Há uma capa Targaryen e uma capa Stark, acho que isso basta para resolver o problema da anulação do nosso casamento, o que me diz?

- Você é a rainha regente, eu sou um mero servo, Vossa Graça. – Jon brincou. Arya podia ver nitidamente as olheiras dele e o quanto estava magro e abatido. Ela cuidaria dele em breve.

- Então que comece o casamento. – ela declarou, pegando a capa da Casa Stark e colocando sobre os ombros – Não vou ter nosso filho chamado de bastardo.

- Aemon nunca foi um bastardo. – Jon respondeu pegando a capa dos Targaryen e repetindo gesto dela.

- Eu não estou falando de Aemon. Estou falando do nosso segundo filho. – Jon arregalou os olhos e então encarou o abdômen dela.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

- Absoluta, agora podemos nos casar de novo antes de você me dizer o quanto esta notícia é maravilhosa? – ela disse rindo.

E mais uma vez Jon colocou uma capa negra e vermelha sobre os ombros dela, tomando-a por esposa. Mais uma vez ele a beijou diante dos olhos de homens e deuses, mas com muito mais fervor do que se julgava capaz. Agora estavam juntos e seria para a vida toda.

_**Nota da autora: A pedidos, os dois capítulos vão ao ar hj, mas isso não exime vc's, garotas maravilhosas (e eventuais garotos que leem a fic tmbm) de deixar reviews em ambos os capítulos. Então...Este foi o final cabalístico e, que triste, não foi o Jon quem salvou a pátria, afinal não se pode vencer todas as guerras sozinho. Participação mais do que especial do Gendry (que não perde a chance de tirar uma casquinha). E como não poderia deixar de ser, houve o repeteco da Batalha do Tridente e mais uma vez o martelo derruba os dragões.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: O que se deu da Família Real alguns anos depois, ou A Creche de Porto Real.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Epílogo**_

_**Alguns anos depois...**_

__Ela não espera encontrar Aemon no solar a uma hora daquelas. O dia estava claro e ela supunha que o filho mais velho deveria estar praticando suas lições. Ainda se surpreendia com a semelhança dele com o pai. Alto, de rosto longo e solene, cabelos escuros e encaracolados. Aemon era um jovem bonito, dedicado e um tanto tímido, mas um dia ele seria um rei excelente.

Ele observava seus irmãos treinando com espadas no pátio. Eddard era um prodígio, como todos diziam. Melhor do que Jaime Lannister e Loras Tyrell juntos, segundo o mestre de armas e o único filho dela a ter traços Targaryen. Brandon era bem treinado, mas nem de longe conseguiria derrotar o irmão mais velho, entretanto, seu sorriso charmoso, olhos azuis e cabelos avermelhados conseguiam arrancar qualquer coisa de qualquer pessoa. Enquanto Eddard era um guerreiro inato e assustadoramente belo, Brandon era cheio de carisma e Arya tinha a íntima sensação de que um dia seria ele a lhe dar o primeiro neto.

Aemon parecia imerso em seus pensamentos, como era seu costume. Tão jovem e tão severo consigo. Era dele a tarefa mais difícil, a tarefa de governar quando chegasse a hora, mas Arya gostaria que o filho tivesse ao menos a chance de viver uma vida normal.

- Parece preocupado. – ela disse chamando a atenção dele – Algo o perturba?

- Eu só estava admirando. – ele disse sério – Perdoe-me, eu não a ouvi chegar, Mãe. – ele beijou a testa dela com respeito e carinho.

- E o que admira tanto? – ela perguntou observando a prática dos filhos.

- Ned é um monstro com uma espada na mão. – Aemon comentou – Eu juro pelos deuses novos e antigos, nunca vou conseguir fazer metade do estrago que ele faz.

- Você sempre lutou muito bem. – ela disse segura – Tem técnica, elegância, é ágil. Você e seu irmão são os dois melhores guerreiros que já vi, a diferença é que Ned luta com o coração na ponta da espada e age como se nada mais importasse, você pondera tudo. Os riscos, as pessoas a sua volta, a possibilidade de alguém se machucar. Você nasceu sabendo suas responsabilidades e isso é algo que Ned jamais saberá.

- E se um dia o reino precisar de um guerreiro, mais do que precisa de um sábio? – ele perguntou inseguro.

- Seu irmão estará ao seu lado. – ela disse sorrindo – Somos uma matilha, protegemos uns aos outros. Seus irmãos lutarão ao seu lado, assim como suas irmãs.

- Eu também estava pensando em outra coisa. – ele disse, desviando o assunto – Naerys completará mais um ano em dois meses e eu ainda não sei o que poderia dar de presente a ela.

- Uma jovem de dez anos...O que tinha em mente? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- As damas da corte falam de vestidos, joias, instrumentos musicais. – ele disse tamborilando os dedos sobre o balcão de forma ansiosa.

- Sabe que sua irmã não compartilha dos mesmos gostos que as damas da corte. – ela disse rindo – Conhece-a melhor do que ninguém, deve haver algo que Nan queira e que nem eu, nem seu pai estamos dispostos a dar.

- Ela gosta de espadas. – ele disse sério – Meu pai diz que isso é algo que ela herdou da senhora. Ela treina com espadas de madeira as escondidas com Ned e eu pensei...Bem, eu pensei que ela gostaria de uma de verdade, mas meu pai não vai gostar disso. – Arya riu com vontade.

- Sabia que foi seu pai quem me deu minha primeira espada? – Arya disse sorrindo para o filho – Na época ele disse que era para que eu pudesse me proteger quando estivesse na capital. Eu não era mais velha do que Nan quando isso aconteceu. Acho que Jon tem medo de que um dia as filhas decidam conduzir uma rebelião, se isso acontecer, você, Ned e Bran estarão em sérios apuros. – Arya colocou a mão sobre os ombros do filho – Encomende a espada e dê a ela. Deixe seu pai comigo.

- A senhora é terrível. – Aemon respondeu sorrindo e tão logo o sorriso veio, ele também se foi.

- O que é agora? – ela perguntou.

- Ouvi Tyrion e meu pai falando sobre propostas de casamento. – ele disse sério – Mencionaram uma garota Tyrell para mim, também estão cogitando uma Martell para reforçar a aliança com Dorne. O que a senhora pensa disso?

- As mulheres de Dorne merecem respeito, são treinadas para o governo e são mais destemidas do que a maioria. – ela disse segura – Mas o que você pensa?

- A senhora sabe que eu não sou muito bom em confiar nas pessoas, nem em fazer amizades como Bran faz. Como eu posso pensar em me casar com alguém que eu não conheço e dificilmente conseguirei interagir? – ele perguntou ainda tamborilando os dedos sobre o balcão – O que eu devo fazer com uma mulher dessas, além da parte óbvia de produzir herdeiros?

- Respire fundo e mantenha a calma. – Arya disse serena – Seu pai estava falando de possibilidades, não há nada definido ainda e eu vou me assegurar de que você seja consultado antes de que qualquer acordo seja feito. Agora, um casamento não necessariamente será feito com uma estranha. Pode ser alguém que conheça e mesmo se não conhecer poderemos trazer a jovem para a corte e vocês poderão se conhecer. Mas é claro que, se você tem alguém em mente, talvez devesse conversar com seu pai. Jon é um homem razoável e ele se importa com a felicidade de vocês mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Aemon respirou fundo e então se virou para encarar a mãe nos olhos. Ela ainda era jovem e bonita, a idade serviu apenas para refinar sua beleza.

- Somos Targaryen, não somos? – ele perguntou à mãe.

- Seu pai, seus irmãos, você...O sangue do dragão corre em suas veias. Sim, vocês são Targaryens. – ela disse séria.

- Por gerações, desde Aegon, O Conquistador, Targaryens tem casado irmão e irmã para preservar o sangue da antiga Valyria. – Aemon disse respirando fundo – E eu estive pensando que talvez, escolher alguém do meu sangue não seja uma má ideia.

- Está sugerindo um casamento com uma de suas irmãs? – Arya arqueou as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos e Aemon imediatamente percebeu que aquele assunto não era tão aberto à discussão como havia imaginado.

- Eu só pensei que...Nós somos uma dinastia nova...Quero dizer, um pouco das antigas tradições...Eu, deuses, eu não estou falando coisa com coisa. – ele disse enfiando o rosto entre as mãos – Esqueça o que eu disse, Mãe.

- Eu esqueceria, se você não parecesse estar à beira de um ataque de ansiedade. – ela disse séria – Confesso que a ideia me assusta, mas pode ser que o Pequeno Conselho concorde. Mas por favor, me diga o por que desta ideia.

- Um dia eu serei rei. Desde criança eu sempre soube que seriam poucas as pessoas em quem eu poderia confiar. Uma noiva de qualquer outra família seria bem educada, obediente e dedicada, mas quanto tempo levaria até que os interesses de sua família sobrepujassem o dever para com o reino e os súditos? – ele disse sério – As disputas familiares são tão fortes hoje quanto foram nos tempos de Robert Baratheon e a senhora mais do que ninguém sabe os riscos do Jogo dos Tronos. Minhas irmãs, por outro lado, nasceram e cresceram sabendo que um dia seriam jogadoras também, mas suas ambições e vaidades pessoais jamais poderiam interferir no bem estar do reino.

- É um bom argumento. – Arya disse séria – Mesmo assim, acho que sabe que uma decisão como esta traz muitos fatores que devem ser considerados. Eu sei que Naerys é a noiva que tem em mente. Você sempre a venerou, desde que ela era um bebê e você tinha apenas quatro anos. Você sempre foi o herói dela, salvando-a de confusões sempre que ela aprontava alguma coisa. Ela o chamava de "Meu Cavaleiro Dragão" toda vez que você impedia Ned de se vingar de alguma travessura dela. – ela encarou o filho nos olhos – Se um dia vocês se casarem, deve saber que essa relação que vocês têm vai mudar completamente. Pode ser que mude para melhor e pode ser que mude para pior.

- Foi o que aconteceu com você e meu pai? – ele perguntou sério – As coisas mudaram...Para pior? – Arya acariciou o rosto dele e sorriu.

- Eu passei uma boa parte da minha vida achando que Jon era meu irmão até um dia em que ele voltou a Winterfell. Eu fiquei feliz com o retorno dele. Ele era a pessoa que eu mais queria ver, quem eu mais senti falta durante todos aqueles anos. Eu pensava nele todos os dias. – ela disse com toda sinceridade – No dia seguinte, meu irmão Bran disse que Jon não era nosso irmão, era nosso primo. E que eu deveria me casar com ele por questões políticas, para garantir um exército para ele. Eu seria rainha. – Arya respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu odiei meu irmão por isso. A ideia era revoltante e eu queria enforcar Jon por concordar com aquela loucura. Eu não queria ser rainha, eu não queria me casar, eu só queria o meu melhor amigo perto de mim. Só concordei no dia em que Jon me procurou e foi absurdamente sincero comigo. Ele disse que precisava de mim, que só me pediria por lealdade e confiança, algo que sempre tivemos um no outro, e mesmo que tudo desse errado e nunca nos víssemos como homem e mulher, ao menos ainda seríamos amigos. Eu nunca consegui negar nada a ele e aquela vez não foi diferente.

- Vocês se casaram pela primeira vez. – Aemon completou.

- Sim, nós nos casamos. – ela afirmou – Mas o casamento só foi consumado dias depois porque nem eu e nem seu pai sabíamos o que fazer um com o outro. Eu estava apavorada só de pensar que eu poderia perdê-lo de uma vez por todas. A única pessoa que eu não suportaria perder. Mas aquele era o nosso dever, então o casamento foi consumado. Eu passei dias sem saber o que fazer. Eu deveria abraçá-lo quando quisesse? Eu tinha de beijá-lo em público, ou não poderíamos demonstrar qualquer afeto diante dos súditos? E quando ele viesse para minha cama, eu deveria dizer o que eu queria e pensava, ou apenas aceitar aquilo que Jon me oferecia? Ele ainda ia me abraçar quando eu me sentisse sozinha, ou com medo? – Aemon a encarava com o rosto corado, mas seu semblante era severo – Tudo mudou e por um bom tempo eu não soube dizer se foi para melhor ou para pior. Então você nasceu e eu fui imensamente grata a Jon por ter me dado você. Foi só depois disso que eu entendi que mesmo que eu tivesse cumprido meu dever, aquele casamento era para a vida toda, não tinha mais volta e se um dia eu acordasse e me deparasse com um homem que eu mal poderia conversa, ou entender, eu saberia que minha vida não teria mais sentido.

- É isso o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou temeroso pela sinceridade crua de sua mãe.

- Eu sempre amei Jon como um amigo e um irmão. Demorei muito até perceber que este amor havia mudado no meio do caminho e que Jon havia deixado de ser meu irmão, meu amigo, meu herói, pra se tornar um homem, com virtudes e falhas. O homem que eu amava mais do que tudo nessa vida e por quem eu faria qualquer coisa. – ela respondeu firme – Da mesma forma que as coisas deram certo, também poderiam ter dado errado e a única coisa que tornaria minha vida suportável a este ponto seriam você e seus irmãos. É isso o que você e Naerys vão enfrentar, caso siga o seu plano. Está preparado para isso? Para enfrentar a chance de perder a pessoa que você mais adora em todo mundo e vê-la se transformando em alguém por quem você só sente indiferença e tolera porque este é o seu dever?

- Isso não vai acontecer, Mãe. – ele disse tão seguro que por um instante Arya viu um lampejo daquele que seria o rei – Eu jamais conseguiria ser indiferente a ela. Ninguém me entende melhor, nem mesmo Ned e Bran. Eu quase nunca me sinto a vontade para rir, ou falar de coisas sem importância, mas não importa o meu humor no dia, Nan sempre sabe como arrancar um sorriso de mim. Eu jamais machucaria ela, jamais a faria sofrer.

- Então fale com seu pai. – Arya disse séria – Naerys ainda é uma criança e até que ela floresça levará alguns anos. Imagino que até lá você já será um homem feito. Isso é tempo mais do que suficiente para que você possa considerar as opções e tenha a chance de mudar de ideia, assim como sua irmã poderá ter uma opinião a respeito. Eu não vou forçar nenhum dos dois a aceitar este casamento, você me entendeu? Se sua irmã disser não, o desejo dela será respeitado.

- Entendi. – Aemon concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- E eu não quero esse pensamento se espalhando entre seus irmãos. Lyanna tem só seis anos e eu gostaria muito que ela não passasse seus dias planejando um casamento com Bran, ou Ned. – Arya completou – O filho mais velho de Gendry vai ser mandado para Porto Real em breve para servir como escudeiro, tente encorajar Lyanna a passar algum tempo com ele e quem sabe nós possamos realizar a tão falada aliança entre Starks, Baratheons e Targaryens. Os deuses sabem que eu não aguento mais ouvir uma palavra a respeito disso e Gendry não vai sossegar enquanto não tiver uma das minhas filhas pra Robert.

- E quanto a Jardim de Cima e Dorne? – Aemon perguntou divertido.

- Um dia Brandon vai conseguir levantar metade das saias de Westeros e eu acho que ele pode fazer bom uso de uma daquelas moças de Dorne para botar alguma ordem na vida dele. – Aemon riu do comentário – Quanto a Ned, bem, não sei se uma mulher de Jardim de Cima poderia fazer seu irmão uma pessoa mais ponderada, mas se nada funcionar, então eu acho que devemos providenciar uma Mormont pra ele.

Arya bagunçou os cabelos do filho antes de sair do solar.

Ela caminhou calmamente até os jardins aonde Lyanna tentava correr atrás de um gato para acariciá-lo. O vestido amassado e sujo, o cabelo castanho avermelhado despenteado, o sorriso enorme. Sua menina mais nova era uma criança divertida e bem humorada, com um coração gentil. Todos amavam Lyanna e ela amava a todos.

Naerys estava por perto, observando a irmã de longe, para ter certeza de que o gato não a atacaria, caso ficasse nervoso. Nan era pequena em estatura, de constituição quase delicada e seu rosto lembrava em muito o de Sansa quando eram crianças. Os olhos de um azul profundo, um rosto harmonioso e cabelos escuros, como os dos Stark. Quando vestida de forma adequada, qualquer um pensaria que ela era o exemplo perfeito de princesa, mas de todos os filhos ela era a que mais se parecia com Arya em termos de gênio.

Era a favorita de Jon. A primeira menina com a qual ele tanto sonhou. A mais difícil de nascer, a mais teimosa quando criança. Apesar de seu temperamento ser mais parecido com o de Ned, era com Brandon que ela mais se divertia. Ela era muito próxima de todos os irmãos e os adorava, mas com Aemon havia uma veneração que não existia com os outros. Eles eram cúmplices em tudo, era para ele que ela pedia conselhos e Nan estava sempre disposta a ouvir qualquer coisa que preocupasse a cabeça do irmão mais velho.

Jon ia odiar a ideia, ela sabia disso. Que os deuses fossem bons e não permitissem que seu marido tivesse um ataque do coração. Quanto a reação de Naerys, Arya não fazia ideia do que esperar. Talvez ela tivesse um acesso de fúria simplesmente por não conseguir aceitar a ideia de um casamento com qualquer rapaz. Ou talvez ela aceitasse sem problemas.

Arya estava muito perdida em pensamentos para notar a aproximação de Ned. Ele a pegou num susto que a fez gritar e resmungar, enquanto ele ria da reação dela. Ela o encarou nos olhos, tentando parecer séria, mas acabou rindo junto com o filho.

- Isso é jeito de tratar sua mãe? – Arya perguntou de forma severa. Ned tentou conter o riso. Dentre os meninos, Ned era surpreendentemente bonito. Diziam que era a imagem de Rhaegar quando jovem. Seu cabelo platinado baia na altura dos ombros, os olhos em tom de violeta, e os traços elegantes. Se Aemon era todo Stark, Eddard era todo Targaryen.

O rosto dele sempre traria a memória dos dias em que ela esteve nas mãos de Aegon Targaryen e do medo que ela sentiu. Quando Ned nasceu, Arya teve de conter a angustia de segurar nos braços uma criança que por muito pouco não pertenceu a Aegon. Jon nunca perguntou nada a respeito, tão pouco fez qualquer distinção entre Ned e os outros filhos e nem poderia. O temperamento apaixonado e divertido de Eddard era difícil de ignorar e tudo o que o jovem príncipe queria da vida era a admiração e o orgulho dos pais, ignorando qualquer comentário maldoso. Eddard era um Targaryen e um filho muito amado.

- Sinto muito, Mãe. – ele disse entre risos – Eu consegui desarmar Brandon com uma sequencia de cinco golpes hoje. Ele está melhorando. Até mês passado bastavam três.

- Você é confiante de mais. – Arya disse numa tentativa de repreender o filho de quatorze anos – Já tentou praticar contra a sua irmã?

- Naerys não joga limpo. Um golpe um pouco mais forte e Aemon vem pra cima de mim como o próprio Cavaleiro Dragão. Não sei pra que existe guarda real se ele está disposto a fazer o serviço de proteger aquela magricela sozinho. – Ned disse sério – Ele está planejando dar a ela uma espada de verdade, sabia disso?

- Eu soube. – Arya respondeu sorrindo – O que acha disso?

- Ela vai decapitar todo pretendente em potencial, é isso o que eu acho. Nem o bastardo de Tarth vai conseguir escapar de uma surra se Nan acordar decidida a isso. E olha que Renly tem sangue de Brienne e Jaime Lannister nas veias. Ele nasceu com uma espada no lugar do braço e Nan ainda faria o pobre sair correndo para se esconder atrás da mãe. – Ned disse rindo.

- Só podemos esperar para que a lâmina não seja muito afiada. – Arya disse sorrindo – Agora vá tomar um banho. Você está fedendo com todo este suor.

Naquela noite Jon entrou nos aposentos reais com uma expressão levemente perplexa. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de notar que ela não havia se preocupado em usar algo para dormir e que de baixo do cobertor de peles ela estava sentindo mais frio do que deveria.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e ficou encarando o teto por longos minutos. Foi quando Arya se deu conta do que poderia ser a causa do comportamento dele. Aemon era mais rápido do que ela havia imaginado.

Arya deslizou a mão pelo tórax dele, num esforço de provocá-lo. Jon segurou a mão dela pondo um fim a tentativa. Ele se virou para encará-la.

- Acha que eu sou algum tipo de monstro ou coisa assim? – ele perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Que coisa ridícula. É claro que não! – ela respondeu – Por que essa pergunta agora?

- Sabe, eu evito pensar no dia que nos casamos a primeira vez. – ele disse sério, enquanto Arya acariciava seu rosto – Naquela época eu insistia em repetir pra mim mesmo que eu estava apenas cumprindo meu dever com o reino e tentando proteger você.

- Era mais ou menos isso o que eu me dizia também. – ela respondeu encarando-o com seriedade.

- O problema foi quando Gendry apareceu e eu percebi que meus sentimentos não eram tão nobres assim. Digo, eu teria aceitado se você tivesse dito que não me queria de forma alguma, ou que eu era apenas o seu irmão, mas eu teria tentado matar o desgraçado do mesmo jeito e faria parecer um acidente. – Jon admitiu e Arya riu sem qualquer receio – Eu passei a gostar de ter você como mulher e, mesmo que você me irritasse com aquela sua distância, eu não conseguia parar de querer você. Isso me torna uma pessoa ruim? Por desejar você do jeito que eu desejo?

- Não. Você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci. – ela disse beijando a boca dele de leve – E se isso tem há ver com Aemon, eu acho melhor você falar, antes que exploda.

- Então ele falou com você também? – Jon a encarou levemente surpreso – Deuses, Arya! O que vamos fazer com isso? Ele e Naerys, nossos filhos, juntos!

- Acho que seus antepassados nunca tiveram problemas com isso, mas eu entendo o que quer dizer. – ela disse séria – Eu disse que isso jamais aconteceria se Nan não estivesse de acordo.

- E eu devo rezar pra que ela ignore todas as coisas que ela aprendeu com os maesters sobre a minha família, diga não a Aemon e aceite de bom grado um outro pretendente. Arya, nós dois sabemos que a possibilidade de um homicídio no meio do caminho é grande. – Jon disse exasperado.

- Aemon pode mudar de ideia. – Arya ofereceu – Devemos ter mais uns três ou quatro anos pela frente.

- Aemon mudar de ideia. Tem certeza de que estamos falando do mesmo Aemon? Nosso filho mais velho, que decidiu aos três anos que aprenderia a tocar harpa sozinho e que hoje compõe musicas para entreter as irmãs? – Jon disse ainda desconcertado – É mais fácil ensinar um cavalo a falar do que fazê-lo mudar de ideia e você sabe disso.

- Como eu disse, deixe que os dois decidam. Um não, de qualquer uma das partes, e esse casamento nunca existirá. Pra isso nós podemos colocar todo tipo de pretendentes aceitáveis para ambos e rezar pra que um deles seja fisgado. – Arya disse sorrindo – E se não der certo, rezar para que eles tenham a nossa sorte. Ou você esquece que a nossa situação não era assim tão diferente?

- Nós somos primos. – Jon disse teimoso.

- E crescemos como irmãos. – Arya retrucou – E não sei quanto a você, mas a só de pensar em você tirando a minha roupa eu entrava em pânico.

Jon a encarou por um longo momento. Eles nunca falavam de como se sentiram naqueles primeiros dias. Assumiam que em algum ponto as coisas se tornaram mais toleráveis e até prazerosa, mas nunca tocavam no assunto. Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

- Era assim tão ruim? – ele perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta – Eu juro, Arya. Eu teria feito as coisas de outro modo se você quisesse. Eu... – ela o silenciou com um beijo. Jon fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por ela.

- Eu era uma noiva virgem e mais do que rebelde que odiava a ideia de ter que me casar. – ela sussurrou para ele – Teria sido ruim com qualquer um, mas você sempre se esforçou para tornar tudo o menos complicado possível.

- Você sempre foi valente, não é mesmo? – ele beijou ela mais uma vez – Mesmo na primeira vez. Eu teria esperado mais, você sabe disso, mas você insistiu que não poderíamos fugir pra sempre. – a boca dele desceu pela linha do pescoço dela, tornando a respiração de Arya mais pesada. Os beijos eram longos e úmidos, espalhados por todo caminho até o vale entre os seios dela. – E como é agora? Ainda apavorada quando pensa em como eu vou arrancar as suas roupas, ou como eu vou beijá-la e tocá-la até que esteja gemendo no meu ouvido? Ou quem sabe o que te apavora é pensar na minha boca nas suas partes mais...Delicadas?

Os beijos desceram pela barriga dela. Jon contornou o umbigo dela com a ponta da língua, fazendo-a prender a respiração por uma fração de segundos e massagear seu escalpo.

- Estou em pânico só de pensar. – ela disse com dificuldade – Mas nada me aterroriza mais do que pensar em você dentro de mim. Tão poderoso e imponente. Chego a pensar que vai me matar. – ele lançou um sorriso malicioso para ela antes que sua língua a invadisse, arrancando um gemido prolongado dela.

Ele nunca precisou de muito esforço para satisfazê-la e sem qualquer vergonha Arya permitiu que o prazer chegasse a ela de forma tão implacável que levou seu corpo inteiro a estremecer de forma quase convulsiva.

Ela o despiu por completo, o abraçou e beijou com vontade, de forma imperativa e exigente, sendo correspondida imediatamente por ele. Jon gostava de quando ela o cavalgava, deixando seu corpo exposto para apreciação e poupando-o da maior parte do esforço, mas naquela noite ela estava disposta a suportar o peso dele. Senti-lo entre suas pernas e recebê-lo em toda sua força.

Jon a estocou de uma vez. Fundo e firme, de modo que ela fechou os olhos imediatamente ao senti-lo. Estaria dolorida na manhã seguinte, mas aquela seria uma dor quase doce. Ele se movia dentro dela, com a certeza de que era o único, de que era seu nome que ela chamaria sempre.

Arya o beijou quando sentiu uma nova onda de prazer e os tremores que lambiam seu corpo nu. Jon se derramou dentro dela segundos depois, arfando de tanta exaustão. Ele a beijou, puxando-a para seus braços e permitindo que Arya deitasse a cabeça sobre seu tórax.

- Ainda apavorada? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Aterrorizada. – ela respondeu languidamente – Bran nunca teria me casado com você se soubesse o tipo de coisas que faz comigo.

- Deixe o Lorde Stark feliz com sua ignorância. – Jon respondeu brincando com o cabelo dela – Aemon e Naerys, eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso, vou?

- Você se acostumou com a ideia de se casar comigo. – ela retrucou – E nós fizemos as coisas darem certo, não é mesmo?

Jon respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele a apertou firme entre seus braços.

- Acho que nunca te contei isso. Talvez eu deva contar. – ele disse sério. Arya ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente.

- O que é? – ela perguntou.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou – Quinze anos escondendo isso de você não tornaram isso menos verdade, ou diminuíram o que eu sinto. Eu te amo. Só os deuses podem dizer o quanto e como eu sempre amei.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele mais uma vez e o beijou na boca.

- Eu também te amo. – uma simples verdade que deixava dois corações em paz após quinze anos vivendo no escuro.

Meses depois ela já não conseguia andar direito graças às dores nas costas e o tamanho da barriga. Jon sorria para ela enquanto acariciava a barriga redonda dela. Arya tinha certeza que aquele filho havia sido feito naquela noite, pouco depois dela dizer que o amava.

_**Nota da autora: Então...Acabou. Por hoje é só, pessoal XD. E o saldo geral da bagaça é: 3 meninos; Aemon de 15 anos, Eddard de 14/13 anos, Brandon de 12/11; 2 meninas, Naerys de 10 anos e Lyanna de 6; 1 bebê a caminho (ou dois. Arya sempre pode ter gêmeos).**_

_**E o nome do capítulo devia ser "Como explicar ao seu filho que não queremos uma nova tradição familiar". Pois é, eu imagino o desespero do Jon e da Arya quando o Aemon joga a ideia do nada. Acho que vocês notaram a extrema semelhança física do Eddard com o Aegon e eu antecipo que por muito tempo paira no ar a suspeita em relação à paternidade, mas ele é filho do Jon sim, o único problema é que o muleque saiu a cara do avô e do tio. Brandon tem como objetivo de vida levantar metade das saias de Westeros até os 20 anos. Naerys é a princesa trol, que apronta até não ter mais jeito e nunca se dá mal por causa do Cavaleiro Dragão dela. Lyanna é o xodó de todos e é claro que o Jon não quer que ela fique noiva do filho do Gendry.**_

_**E sim. Brienne foi passar uns dias na Muralha, ao invés de ir pro Vale e ao invés de voltar com um bebê no braço (Aemon), voltou com um no braço e outro na barriga (Renly). Nem dá pra suspeitar que ele e o Ned são amigos e saco de pancada um do outro.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Foi um prazer escrever esta fic e eu fiquei muito feliz com todo apoio. Gostaria de escrever mais fic's em breve, assim que a faculdade permitir, então fiquem atentas ao meu profile que logo pode ter coisa nova por lá.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
